Something Wrong
by BG-13
Summary: Korra is a little on edge. What with the Revolutionary madman Amon haunting her dreams and all.
1. Fear

Korra hadn't slept in days. Every time she closed her eyes Amon's masked face jumped out at her. What the mysterious man had done at the Revelation shouldn't have been possible. But yet, it was. Anytime someone asked how she was, she dismissed them with a wave. They didn't need to worry. She was the Avatar, she could handle herself.

She didn't mention the reoccurring nightmares or the doubts that seemed to sneak up on her from the darkest corners of her mind. Naga was the only witness to her jolting up in her bed, sweat covering her skin, heart racing uncontrollably. They didn't need to know.

But of course they guessed something was up. She hated feeling so weak under their pitying stares. She wasn't weak! She was the Avatar for Spirit's sake! She could handle this all on her own….

**** Korra fluidly moved through the Gates; moving as if she were a leaf being tossed and carried by the wind. She was almost through to the other side when one wrong step made one of the Gates smack her in the shoulder. She tried to recover but it was if she was back to her first day of training and was sent flying out of the Gates and unceremoniously landed on her side. The two Airbending family members stared in shock at the step backwards.

"Korra, what happened?" Tenzin asked. "You've been doing so well." Korra huffed in frustration as Jinora helped her up.

"I just lost focus for a second. It's not that big of a deal. Minor mistake," Korra defended, dismissing the older man's worries.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Korra?" Jinora asked, her brown eyes studying the teenager.

Korra stretched her arms over her head, getting ready to go back through the Gates. "I'm fine. Like I said; minor mistake." There was a hidden edge in the Waterbender's tone that both Jinora and Tenzin picked up on. "Just let me try again."

And she did try again, and this time she made it all the way through, her movements graceful and smooth. The child applauded and Tenzin nodded his head in approval. "Well done, Korra. You recovered nicely."

"Thanks." The Avatar replied curtly. "Can I go now? I have practice with the guys in half an hour." The Avatar's short tone caught the older man off guard.

"Um, I suppose so." Korra nodded and started to walk toward the pier. Naga noticing her master's departure started to follow. Korra noticed and held her hand out toward her best friend.

"Stay, Naga." The polar-bear dog stopped mid step, giving Korra a confused look. Korra patted the white beast on the head before walking away, leaving the polar-bear dog to sit on her haunches and whimper; watching as her person left her on the island. Tenzin frowned.

"Something doesn't feel right," Jinora said. Tenzin nodded in agreement.

"Something is definitely wrong."

**** "Again." The Waterbender groaned as Mako ordered for another round.

"Sure thing, Team Captain," she muttered. The Firebender looked over at his brother.

"You ready, Bro?"

"Born that way," came Bolin's chirpy reply. Korra got into her ready stance and prepared for the onslaught. Without warning, the Earthbender sent one of the discs flying toward the Avatar, who dodged it at the last second and sent a flying water whip at the two brothers on the opposite side of the gym. The Fabulous Bending Brothers dodged the attack, sending fire and clay back at the girl. Korra bobbed and weaved, using her Airbending training to get out of the way.

Korra jumped up into the air and kicked out her leg, adding a little flair into her attack. Mako noticed. "Don't get too showy," he instructed. "You get too caught up with that and it'll only slow you down, make you and easy target."

Korra gritted her teeth and sent a powerful burst of water at the Firebender, not noticing the clay disc that had been sent her way. Mako dodged. Korra didn't get the chance. She was sent flying back as the clay weapon slammed into her armored chest. She slid past the line that stood for zone two and rolled onto her side, before quickly getting up and dodging the burst of fire.

"Just like that," Bolin agreed. After that it stayed pretty even for a while. But Korra, who'd done most of the attacking, was tiring quickly. This is when the brothers took advantage and ganged up their attacks, sending the Avatar flying over zone three and into the back wall. Hard.

She hit the mat and coughed, the impact had knocked the wind right out of her. Bolin was immediately by her side, Mako following behind him leisurely. Korra slammed her fist against the ground, irritated and frustrated, causing the room to shake slightly.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. You did a lot better this time, you even held out longer!" Bolin pointed out. He sent his brother a pointed look.

"Yeah, you didn't do too badly. A little more practice wouldn't hurt though." Korra got to her feet, not looking the least bit at ease. "Maybe you're exhausted," he continued. "You look horrible."

"Gee thanks," Korra muttered in reply.

"Mako might be right. You look like you haven't slept in days." Concern had laced its way into the younger brother's tone. Korra hated that tone.

"I'm fine guys," she assured. But the physical evidence told a different story. Korra had deep dark circles under her blue eyes and the hollowness in her cheeks. Had she been eating?

"No, you're not," Mako stated. Korra turned her glare on him. He stared evenly back, which only seemed to irritate the Avatar even more. Bolin decided this was the perfect time to step in and brake up the fight before it started.

"Maybe we should call it a day, huh? We have the first match of the tournament in a few days." After a moment Mako nodded his head.

"Bolin's right. We should stop for today. You know, go home and rest up." The last sentence was directed at the girl member of their team.

"Fine." The Avatar turned on her heel and headed out the door. Bolin and Mako watched her go, both with varying levels of concern.

"What do you thinks' up?" Mako shrugged, eyes still on the door.

"Dunno."

**** Each hit reverberated off the darkened walls of Air Temple Island's training hall. Its lone occupant never ceasing in her movements. Kick. Punch. Roundhouse kick. Duck as one of the spinning mechanisms on the training dummy came round then back flip away and come back with a kick to the dummy's head.

Korra ground her teeth together as each hit sent a tremor through to her bones. She probably should have been sleeping. But sleep meant nightmares. Sleep obviously wasn't an option. Besides, she was the Avatar. A few sleepless nights shouldn't have done much damage. Right?

Korra was so lost in thought, she didn't notice the spinning mechanism on the dummy come forward. It knocked her backwards. Korra snapped.

With a growl of frustration, Korra Firebended at the dummy, the fire immediately engulfed the dummy, the flames licked upward. Korra stared at what she had done; tired and irritated.

_"No restraint…" _Korra tensed. _"How are you the one that's standing in my way?" _

"How did you get on the island?" Korra cringed at the panic in her own voice. Her eyes scanned the room, taking time to examine the shadows, but her search came up empty. A dark chuckle emanated nearby.

_ "You didn't actually think those White Lotus imbeciles could keep me away, did you? You should not underestimate my abilities Avatar." _His voice seemed to get closer, which renewed the sense of panic Korra felt. _"What's wrong, Avatar? You seem a bit on edge." _The amusement in his voice was almost tangible.

"Show yourself, coward!" This response provoked a laugh from the revolutionary.

_"You haven't been sleeping well, have you? Scared I'll come in and take away your precious _bending?_" _ He said the word with such disgust. As if it actually was the bane of his very existence.

"I'm not scared of anyone!" But the shaking in her voice betrayed her.

_"And do you honestly believe that Airbending fool can protect you?"_ He scoffed. _"When I'm done, none of them will ever be able to Airbend again. Those little children especially. It'll be easier if they learn quickly that Bending will no longer be tolerated." _

"You won't touch them!"

_"Oh, how wrong you are."_

"Leave me alone!"

"Korra?" The Avatar turned to see Jinora standing at the doorway. "Who are you talking to?"

"I…" Korra shook her head. "Nobody. I, uh, just got a little caught up in my training." She glanced regretfully at the charred dummy, the fire having extinguished itself. How could she have let her temper get the better of her? Again.

Jinora studied the Avatar with critical brown eyes, having noticed the dummy upon her arrival. "Are you sure you're okay?" The younger girl was surprised when she saw the Waterbender's eyes harden at the question. Did no one understand how sick and tired she was of that question.

"I'm fine." Jinora was taken aback by the cold edge in the older girl's tone. Korra never talked to her like that. Something was indeed very wrong. Jinora had come to think of Korra like an older sister. A companion. And as she took in her disheveled appearance and the newly forming bruises that coated her arms, she couldn't help but feel renewed worry for her sister.

"Its late. You should be in bed." Jinora stared back at the girl.

"So should you," the Airbender replied meekly. "You have a tournament match coming up." Korra didn't respond but nodded slowly. "Well, goodnight," she called unsurely over her shoulder as she exited the room. Korra watched her go, feeling regret.

"Night…" But she knew that the girl was already out of hearing range. Korra felt something shift in the room and turned to examine it once more.

...And still nothing...

_****** Hey guys! So...whatcha think? Yeah, my first Legend of Korra story...hope I can do these characters justice...phew. I'd like to note that the image being used as the cover for this story does not belong to me. It belongs to adshardcore...And if I do say so myself, they're pretty good huh? LOL Once again, I do NOT own artwork!_

_Im out! Peace!_


	2. The Match

_ Korra faced the shadows, ready for anything that would dare jump out at her. It was so quiet. Not a strip of light anywhere, nor was there any sound. But the sinking feeling remained deep within Korra's stomach. Something wasn't right. Then, the sound of footsteps made themselves known. The Waterbender tensed. The steady, slow steps moved closer and closer. Each one deliberately precise. _

_ "So we meet again, young Avatar." Amon's mask peeked out from the shadows, darkness covering half his form. Korra took an unwilling step back from the madman, her heart beating so quickly she feared the masked maniac could hear it. _

_ "Y-you!" She mentally cursed herself for stuttering in front of the man who planned to bring Republic City to its knees; the man she was supposed to stop. The man who had bested her on Avatar Aang's Memorial Island. Korra ground her teeth together at the memory. He'd made her feel vulnerable, weak and defenseless. How she hated the man in front of her. _

_ He reached out his hand and Korra immediately felt her legs moving against her will. She strained against the pull but she was helpless. Again…_

_ As soon as she was close enough Amon placed his hand under Korra's chin, forcing her to look him in his soulless golden eyes. The Avatar had the weirdest sense of déjà vu. Amon chuckled humorlessly. _

_ "Are you still afraid of me Avatar?" The tone he used made Korra shiver. Amon smirked behind his mask. "You doubt your abilities as the Avatar. You wonder if the Spirits made a mistake in picking you." Korra's eyes widened slightly. "You are right to doubt their choice. You are far from worthy of holding such power. But the Spirits have chosen me to stand against you, and I will bring the Bender's reign of terror to an end. And you will be there to witness every last second of it." _

_ Korra felt the momentary urge to punch the man in front of her. How dare he question her position as the Avatar!_

_…__But…what if…?_

_ "I'm not afraid of you!" she yelled suddenly. Amon's other hand came up to Korra's forehead, his hand a few millimeters away from making contact. The Avatar flinched; then cursed as she figured out that was exactly what Amon had wanted. _

_ "Why do you deny your fear? You are so consumed by it that you have even stopped trusting the people around you. Not that you need them. Why would an Avatar have any use of friends anyway?" There was a deafening silence that followed, neither person moved. The masked revolutionary observed as what he said sunk into the young Waterbender. Then suddenly Amon pressed his thumb against her head and Korra let out a scream. "Without your bending, you will become nothing."_

*** She jolted up in her bed, panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Naga licked her owner's hand in concern, having already forgiven her for leaving her on the island the other day. Korra shook her head, patting Naga on her fluffy white head. The polar-bear dog whimpered. "It's nothing, girl," she said gently.

"Korra! Get up! Your match is in half an hour!" Ikki's voice came through the Avatar's door. That's when Korra noticed that the room was lit by the sunshine coming in through her window. Another night filled with nightmares had passed. Korra sighed.

*** Korra was slammed back into zone two by a disc aimed at her chest. She got back on her feet, just in time to dodge an onslaught of water. "Korra, focus!" she heard Mako yell from zone one. Korra didn't acknowledge the command and slug a whip of water at her opponents, missing them by an inch.

Suddenly Bolin came flying toward her, she managed to duck just into time for him to fly over her but didn't notice the fire blast that knocked her back into zone three. She rose once again, and managed to nail one of the other players in the chest with a stream of water, knocking him back onto the line separating zone one and two.

"A lucky shot for the Avatar folks! Maybe she's finally waking up!" the announcer called as the crowd continued to cheer. "Meanwhile the fabulous Bending Brothers are holding their own in the first two zones!"

Mako threw a fire punch forward and nailed one of the Rabbi-roos in the chest and sent him flying off the edge. "And that's one player down for the Rabbi-roos!"

Korra held her ground as a disc slammed into her again, ignoring the slight pain she felt through her armor. These guys were serious. Korra jumped and kicked out her leg, sending a splice of water at them only to miss entirely once more and be sent flying off the edge by the Rabbi-roos own Waterbender. "And the Avatar is off the arena, folks! But don't worry, she'll be back for the final round!"

Mako dodged the next few attacks that came his way, only to get hit with a disc and be sent back into zone two with his brother. The center grate turned green and the Rabbi-roos advanced.

About a minute later, the bell rang signaling the end of round two. "This is it, folks! This round will determine who moves on and who's done for the season! Hopefully the Avatar can pull out of whatever funk she's in long enough to help her team pull ahead from a two to zero match!" Korra had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from yelling something she'd regret.

The bell sounded and the Rabbi-roos wasted no time. They immediately went after Korra. She did her best to dodge the attacks but one of them got in a lucky shot and she skidded back, _almost_ over the line. Mako and Bolin were holding their ground pretty well till the opposing Waterbender nailed Mako in the chest and sent him flying into zone three. Korra noticed Bolin slightly gulp.

"Korra, heads up!" Korra came out of her thoughts in time to see a jet of water coming toward her! She managed a makeshift dodge but it left her open to the second stream that the Waterbender had sent. She slid back into zone three. "Way to go!" Mako yelled. "Are you even trying to win?" Once again, Korra ignored her captain. "Bolin! Don't let them knock you back! You got this bro!"

Bolin nodded, and sent two discs flying at the opposing Waterbender, singling him out as the real nuisance. He must not have been expecting that because both discs nailed him and sent him over the edge of the arena and into the water below.

"It's still anybody's game here as Bolin just eliminated Koduh from the match!" Bolin's fangirls went wild at this. Bolin couldn't help but smirk. Mako sent to fire-blasts at the opposing Earthbender while Korra tried her luck with the opposing Firebender. Both got knocked back into zone two and the Ferrets got the green light. The Earthbender sent a disc at the Avatar she jumped out of the way to dodge but miscalculated and landed on the line. She mentally cursed herself.

Her focus was mentally deterred, thus she didn't notice the fire and discs coming toward her. Mako tried to push her out of the way and block the attack but he ended up being pushed off the edge of the arena. "Looks like that's it for Mako!" Now it was just Bolin and Korra. Bolin made one of the discs hit the Earthbender hard enough to send him into zone three, while Korra tried to hit the Firebender but he was quick and managed to dodge the tired Avatar's attacks with ease.

He sent a blast forward Korra brought some water up to protect her, causing the arena to partly disappear behind a cloud of steam. The Firebender and Earthbender took this advantage and slammed the Avatar with a combo move. She wasn't quick enough to dodge it and was sent flying off the edge just like Mako. "And there goes the Avatar once again, folks! Now we just have to wait and see if Bolin can finish it! Or is this the Fire Ferrets last game?"

*** "You were reckless out there." Korra glared at the floor. "Some of the stuff you pulled…what were you thinking?"

"Hey, lighten up bro," Bolin intervened. "It could've been worse." Good old Bolin, always good for looking on the bright side.

"How could it have been worse?" Mako asked, not taking his golden eyes off of Korra.

"We could've lost," the Avatar stated. Her blue eyes looking up to meet Mako's. "But we didn't. So lay off would you?"

Mako scowled. "No. I wont 'lay off'. What was with you out there? I thought we'd talked about this at our last practice!" He looked Korra over. The black circles were even more prominent now than they had been at their last practice.

"You haven't been sleeping well, have you?" the Earthbending brother asked suddenly, as if he had read Mako's thought. Korra tightened her grip on her crossed arms. "Korra, I understand. Like I told you on the island, I've been having nightmares about Amon too. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Mako looked from his brother to Korra and then back, realization finally starting to sink in. So that's what this was about. Korra was suffering just like Bolin was. The Avatar didn't meet either of their eyes as she turned her back on them. "I'm fine guys." The steel in her voice was unmistakable. Bolin took a step forward but Korra suddenly turned and fire lashed out from her hand, cutting off his advance.

Bolin looked absolutely hurt. "Korra…" Momentarily, her mind flashed back to her dream that very morning. Amon's snake like voice was whispering in her mind. The ability he possessed was terrifying to the Avatar.

"I said I'm fine," she repeated. "I am the Avatar after all. I don't need your help." Mako's jaw clenched as he watched the Avatar, once again, walk away from him and his brother. Bolin sighed and his posture visibly slouched once the Avatar's presence had left.

"Why won't she let us help her?" he asked. "We could! You know we could!" Mako scoffed.

"She obviously doesn't need it," he answered indifferently. Or at least that's what he wanted it to sound like. Truthfully, he was worried.

*** Outside the Pro-Bending Arena, Tenzin and his family greeted Korra, congratulating her on the Fire-Ferrets moving onto the next match. Korra shrugged. "All I really did was get my butt kicked," she stated. No one disagreed, but they did change the subject.

"How was Mako and Bolin? Were they happy that they won the match? When's the next one?" Ikki managed to spout off one question after another. Korra didn't really answer any of them.

Tenzin could sense the Avatar's foul mood, and so could Pema and Jinora. Meelo was too busy chewing on his dad's robe without the old man noticing. Pema made a mental note to talk to the brunette soon. Something was troubling the poor girl.

"Why don't we all head home?" Pema exclaimed. "I have dinner waiting!" All agreed, not really wanting any of the Non-bender's food to go to waste. The three kids followed their mother while Tenzin walked behind with Korra, who seemed to be deep in thought about something. Korra looked up to see if the other members of the family were far enough ahead.

"Hey, Tenzin?" The old man turned to acknowledge the girl. "I wanted to thank you for being there after my encounter with Amon two nights ago." Tenzin studied the young girl. She wouldn't look at him, but there was sincerity in her voice.

"You're welcome," he replied with a bow of his head. But as he continued to study her, he knew that wasn't it. "What else do you have to say?" he asked, some wariness finding its way into his voice. Korra stopped walking, causing Tenzin to do so as well. She finally met his eyes and the Airbender could see a fire blazing within those cerulean orbs. He didn't like that look.

"I have a question about Master Katara's adventures."

_**** Dundundunnnnnnn! I'd like to see your guesses on what that's about! And yes, I am continuing this story for at least a couple more chapters after some encouragement. I'd also like to thank you who reviewed and the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update…Anyway, if Korra seems a bit OC Im sorry. And yes this is kinda post episode four. Little bit AU if you haven't noticed. _

_Plus I want to add that I love writing for Amon. He's just so...creepy yet he is like the most epic bad-guy. I honestly think he could be my favorite character. I just hope I can do him justice._

_BG OUT PEACE!_


	3. Too Far

"Korra, this is madness!"

"Is Katara coming?"

"Are you even listening to me? I don't think you understand the gravity of what you're asking!"

"Is Katara coming?"

Sigh. "Yes. But she's going to tell you the exact same thing as I am."

"We'll see."

*** The young Avatar sat on the cliff's edge, staring out at Avatar Aang's Memorial Island. She could feel the wind on her face and could smell the salty sea breeze in the air. Normally this would be enough to calm the poor teen down, but her mind was far to jumbled, and trying too hard to even keep her body functioning on so little rest. Master Katara would be here within a week and the Waterbender was anxious for her arrival.

She breathed deeply, fists connected above her stomach as she tried to meditate once again. She listened as the waves crashed onto the rocks below. The push and pull of the waves were like a lullaby to the Southern Tribal girl. Her natural element always had a way of soothing her.

_"Avatar…"_ Her eyes snapped open. She glanced around but no one was there. And it was a lot darker than when she had closed her eyes. She couldn't have been out here for more than a few minutes, could she?

"Korra!" The girl turned her head to see Jinora walking up the pathway. "Daddy says that's enough meditation for one day! You've been out here for five hours!" Korra's eyes widened slightly. She'd been out there for five hours? She must have dozed off; there was no other way to explain it. Korra nodded at the smaller girl, and stood.

"Thanks. I'll be there in a sec." Korra watched as the younger girl air-scootered back toward the house. She couldn't help but smirk. Once inside the house Korra headed straight for the main room, only to stop once she heard voices coming from inside an adjacent room.

"So he's found himself a little hole to slither into?" she heard one say. It was distinctly feminine but definitely that of an elder.

"Yes. Our sources indicate that he's hiding somewhere in the outskirts of the city. Somewhere in the eastern woods." This voice belonged to an older gentleman.

"Maybe the Avatar should be aware of this." Korra scowled as she recognized the voice of Tarrlok. "I mean, she did promise to rid the city of Amon. Telling her where to find him would be necessary to reaching that goal."

"Absolutely not. Korra needs to rest. She has not fully recovered from her encounter with Amon a few nights ago. You saw her performance in the arena. Something of this magnitude…I'm not sure she could handle it." Korra's fists clenched at her side upon hearing what Tenzin had to say. Someone else doubted her abilities.

"Either way, my task force is ready to strike. Just give the word, my fellow council members, and Amon's revolution will be over."

"Not yet, Tarrlok. More information needs to be gathered before we go head-on into this." Another man's voice. "Since the Avatar is no longer a part of the task force that only increases the risk."

"You actually believe the absence of one teenager makes a difference in my squad's abilities?" He said it as if the idea itself was ridiculous. Korra could feel her fists heating up as her anger grew. There was a silence that followed the question. "She is merely a child pretending to be something she's not. My task force will not be hindered by a _child's_ departure." His slick as oil voice made Korra sick. She'd heard enough of this.

*** Korra stood on top of her cliff once more, staring out at that statue. She could still feel the anger boiling in her veins. The heat starting in her hands.

…The hurt she felt at not being taken seriously.

The doubt seemed to always be lurking in the back of her mind...

"_Avatar…" _That voice was back. _"Such a disappointment. You know deep down that you'll never live up to Avatar Aang's legacy. Why must you keep pretending?" _

"He called me a child," she said, mostly to herself.

"_If you want to prove yourself so badly, why not come and find me? You know where I am. Or are you still hiding behind your fear of me? Are you starting to see the truth?" _Korra clenched her teeth together.

"I'm not afraid of you…" The Waterbender shook her head, trying to clear it as she stared at the cursed statue. She'd have her rematch with Amon, bending or no.

Korra turned to her white furred companion and scratched behind her ears. "You ready, girl?" Naga licked her face, knowing full well that her master was planning to do something reckless. Korra smirked. "That's my good girl."

*** "Korra! What do you think you're doing?" Korra ignored the older man, continuing on her path toward the outskirts of the city on Naga's back. He swooped down in front of her on his glider, cutting off her path. "Korra! You need to get back to the island! Now!"

"Get out of my way Tenzin!" The Avatar glared down at her Airbending instructor. "I've got a score to settle with that masked freak and no one is going to stop me."

"Do you even hear yourself? This is suicide! I forbid you from doing this!" The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Because that's worked out so well for you in the past." Her blue eyes locked on his grey ones, a challenge there for all to see. "In case you havent noticed, Im not a child Tenzin!" So much anger had sunk into her words.

"What's the point in this Korra? So people will think you're brave? So you won't be seen as weak? What is it that you're after?" There was a silence as they stood on the edge of Republic City's border. Neither backed down from the other's gaze. And in Korra's blue eyes, Tenzin saw what he was looking for. That scared girl he'd seen at his father's memorial. The Korra he had known for years. Not this hardened shell he saw before him now.

"Move Tenzin. Or I'll make you." And Tenzin knew she meant it. The older man got into his defensive stance. He wouldn't let Korra do this. She couldn't take Amon on her own. Korra stared down at this man before her, before climbing down off of her polar-bear dog and facing her Airbending sifu.

"I'm not going to let you do this Korra. If you really want to get by, you're going to have to go through me first."

"No bending?" Tenzin nodded gravely.

And with that confirmation, Korra attacked.

****_ I realize this chapter was a little short and it definitely wasn't as good as I hoped it would be…Sigh. And alas it is sort of a cliffhanger. Hey, I promised you an update, I didn't say it would be any good. The beginning part is mainly up to interpretation. I didn't want to give too much away by going into detail so I thought a few brief lines between Tenzin and Korra would suffice. _

_I really want to start playing with Korra's doubt and not just her fear in upcoming chapters. I shall consult with the Spirits and hopefully they will help me out a bit. _

_As always, read and review. _

_BG OUT PEACE!_


	4. Into the Lion's Den

"Daddy!" Ikki's cry made the other family members turn. What they saw shocked them. Tenzin came stumbling toward them, not at all in the usual graceful fashion that Airbenders seemed to have. Ikki was the first one to reach him, followed by the other girls of the family. Meelo was off playing with one of the White Lotus members.

"Tenzin! What happened?" Pema wrapped one of her arms around her husband to try and help him stay on his feet. She noticed the gash on his temple, blood trickling from the wound illuminated by the moonlight. The Airbending master shook his head tiredly.

"I went after Korra. She's going to face Amon." His voice was grave.

"Korra…did this?" Pema asked; disbelief in her voice. The girl's eyes widened. Tenzin didn't reply.

"How…? But why would…? No. She couldn't..." For once Ikki couldn't find the words she was looking for; she'd been rendered speechless. Jinora's brow furrowed.

"We need to get you to a healer," Pema decided. She helped her husband to the main house. Jinora watched her parents go, her mind still processing the latest turn of events. Ikki looked up to her older sister, tears pricking her eyes.

"Dad's going to be okay right?" The usually hyperactive girl's tone was sober and worried. Jinora looked from her to the Pro-bending Arena across Yue Bay.

*** "Mako! Bolin!" The brothers looked over to see the young Airbending girls at the gym's entrance. Both had a look of urgency on their small faces.

"What-?"

"Korra's gone off to fight Amon again!" Both brothers' eyes widened.

"What?" Bolin practically shouted.

"Where is she heading?" Mako asked. He kneeled down so that he was eye to eye with the eldest.

"The Northeastern forest on the outskirts of the city. About two miles in you should find where Amon is hiding." Jinora was excellent at eavesdropping on her father's meetings.

"Got it." Mako stood and turned to his brother. "We need to get going. Now." Bolin nodded in agreement, following his brother out the door of the gym.

"Don't worry girls! We will bring her home!" Bolin called over his shoulder, a reassuring smile on his face.

*** It was around midnight when Korra had finally found where that coward was hiding. After making sure Naga couldn't be found easily she snuck in without complications. The ride there had been uneventful to say the least, which had left Korra with plenty of time alone with her thoughts.

She regretted fighting Tenzin. All he'd done so far was try and help her and she'd repaid him by hurting him. In a sense, she'd betrayed him. Guilt started to sink into her stomach.

She shook her head. She had to focus. She couldn't afford to be distracted while in the belly of the beast. The Avatar had quickly began to realize that the tunnels, freshly made by the way the dirt still moved with the slightest disturbance, were a labyrinth of sorts. They were dark, causing Korra to light a fire in the palm of her hand. The Equalists had been busy.

Korra was on guard. She wouldn't be taken by surprise this time. She wandered the tunnels for what felt like hours before it came to an end. There was a double door. _Convenient enough_, she thought. She tried the handle. Locked. _Never mind. _With a swift kick the door went flying off its hinges. The sound echoed through the tunnel, hopefully nobody heard that.

The room behind the doors looked like some sort of office. There was a desk up against the back wall, a radio sitting on its mahogany top. Extinguishing the fire, Korra walked up to the desk, getting a glimpse at a bunch of formal looking papers. She looked around the room and saw something that caught her eye. Amon's mask was hanging on a nearby wall. She walked up and reached up toward the mask…but stopped short. She wanted to take the mask and shatter it, destroy it. But something stopped her.

"So, you came after all." Korra tensed. "I must say I was beginning to wonder if you had enough courage to even try to confront me after our little…match." Korra turned to see the man that had been haunting her nightmares standing in the doorway. With his mask still in place. "Or maybe its sheer stupidity that sends you running into my domain." Korra managed a glare at the comment. "Nevertheless, I've been expecting you." With a snap of his fingers, two Equalist Chi-blockers sprang from the ceiling.

Korra prepared for the attack. She didn't have to wait long. The two sprang forward, Korra shot a fire blast at one, then kicked upward and made a slab of earth send the other into the air. He twisted and landed like an owl-cat on the ground behind Korra while the other dodged the fire. Korra ducked just as the one of the goons tried to Chi block her, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him, before sending him flying into the other Equalist. Korra was breathing heavily, her energy draining from her.

"I see you've learned, Avatar," Amon said as his henchmen began to stand again. "But as I have said before, you were ignorant to think you could come here in your current state."

"I'm perfectly capable of kicking your sorry-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Amon waved his finger back and forth as if scolding the young Waterbender. "Language, child."

"I'm not a child!" Korra's fists lit up. The Equalist goons started toward her once again, and Korra disappeared within a fiery explosion as she Firebended to keep the Chi-blockers away. Amon calmly stepped back to avoid some wild flames. Once the flames had vanished, Korra was revealed, panting and one knee on the ground. She looked up at the masked man across the room from her, sweat dripping from her hairline as she tried to slow her breathing.

She just felt so tired.

The two goons from before once again slowly rose to their feet, seemingly almost in a daze, till they realized that they still had a job to do. They quickly ran toward the Avatar; Korra punched the ground, trying to make another slab appear but the henchmen simply used the momentum to jump over the Avatar and land a few quick jabs on her back. Korra remained on her knees, breathing heavily and completely drained. Amon stepped forward and towered over the Avatar. She looked up at him and glared. He shook his head slowly.

"You are not a quick learner, are you?" he asked. "What is it with you Benders and thinking you can do whatever you please?" He paused here to stomp his foot on the Avatar's knee. Korra yelled out in pain as she heard a cracking sound. "Especially the Avatar." He paused, a smirk forming behind his mask. "The mighty Avatar." He scoffed. "This is the second time I've rendered you useless. How does it feel?" Korra made a move to get up but Amon's foot came up and shoved her back to the ground. She used her arms to hold herself up as she continued to send a glare up at the man in front of her.

What had she gotten herself into this time?

Amon leaned down, putting more pressure on the Avatar with his foot. "I remember the last Avatar. He made promises to the public too. To protect this city and help become a utopia of peace. And look how well that's turned out. You Avatar's have been the center of this world for too long. And I have a plan to extinguish you from existence." Korra's eyes widened at this. Amon snapped his fingers again and in came to more Equalists, dragging something through the double door.

Korra's blood ran cold.

The two goons dragged in Naga, who was bound by numerous ropes around her snout and legs. Her big innocent brown eyes met Korra's blue and the Avatar tried her best to stand. Amon didn't seem to notice the girl's struggle as he nodded at the Chi-blockers. Both men nodded back and then took out two Kali Sticks each. Electricity sprang to life around the two weapons.

"No!" But before the word even left her mouth, Naga began to jerk as the sticks made contact with her stomach. There was a long round of muffled whimpers and growls as electricity spread throughout the Polar bear-dogs entire body.

"Stop! Get away from her!" Again Korra tried to stand, ignoring the pain in her leg, but Amon forced her face first in the dirt with his foot, making her listen as her loyal companion whimpered in pain. Finally, it stopped.

Korra was allowed to look up enough to see her best friend's white fur sticking up everywhere and the place where the Kali Sticks had touched her smoking. Naga's eyes locked with Korra's once more and the Avatar had never felt so helpless. Her long time pet, part of her family, had just been electrocuted. And there was nothing she could do.

Amon nodded and the Kali Sticks were stuck against the beast's abdomen once more. "Stop it! You're killing her!" Korra managed to look up at Amon, pleading with her eyes, for this to stop. But the lunatic paid her no mind as he watched the dog spasm and twitch.

"Perhaps." He raised his hand and the Equalists relented. He finally looked down at Korra and saw the tears streaming down her face. "And what exactly are you going to do about it?"

Suddenly Amon jumped away from the Avatar, just as a stream of fire was sent hurdling past where his head had been only a split second before.

"She might not do anything," stated Mako as he ran through the door. The Earth started to shake and the four Equalists were thrown into the air by a huge chunk of rock.

"But we certainly will," finished Bolin as he followed close behind the older boy. Korra was shocked to see the two brothers had come to her rescue.

Amon stared at the brothers and then back at the Avatar. "Ah, your _friends_ have arrived." He bowed dramatically. "We'll have to finish this some other time." And with that promise, Amon disappeared into the shadows. Leaving behind his Equalists to deal with the Ferrets.

*** "Do you think Mako and Bolin found her? What if they didn't find her and Amon's taken away her bending? What if-"

"Ikki, calm down. I'm sure the boys will be back any second," Jinora reassured. But there was some doubt in the back of her mind. What if they didn't? Tenzin was out and about, not exactly back at 100 percent but he was recovering nicely. It still troubled the eldest child how Korra could do that to her dad. Weren't they something akin to family now? She certainly liked to think they were. But she didn't express any of her worries to her younger sister, not wanting to get her started again.

"Jinora! Look!" Up the stairway stumbled the Fabulous Bending Brothers and the Avatar herself. And they didn't exactly look so hot. Jinora ran up to the trio, followed by Ikki. Jinora opened her mouth but was cut off by Korra before she even got a chance.

"Get a healer to look at Naga and the boys," she said breathing heavily. Jinora looked over the group and observed the bruises and torn patches on their clothes. She looked down the stairs and saw Naga, laying at the base some patches looking like they had been burned. Jinora looked back up at Korra and noticed she was favoring one leg more than the other.

"You need one too," Mako said, before she could. Korra looked over at the Firebender before looking away and trying to walk past the girls but she couldn't take more than a few steps before she started limping again. The Avatar growled. Next time she saw Amon she'd make him pay for what he did to Naga.

Jinora noticed the sudden change in the Avatar's eyes. Once full of only hidden pain and weariness were now full of hatred. She really wanted to ask the Waterbender what she had been thinking but decided it was for another time. "Ikki, go get Mom and tell her to prepare the healers for a late night," the little Airbnder said in her best authoritative voice. Bolin smiled.

"You're mom wouldn't happen to have anything to eat while we heal would she?"

_**** Don't worry folks there is still more to come. I gotta say I didn't plan on electrocuting Naga in this chapter. I'm so ashamed that I hurt that magnificent creature! Don't look at me! _

_ Anyway, like always read and review. _

_ I'm out. Peace!_


	5. Blood is Thicker Than Water

"Get out!" A blast of fire sent the healer flying out of the room and into the opposite wall. The black haired woman looked up at the Avatar, who was limping toward her.

"But Avatar Korra, that leg needs to be looked at, at least. It could be severely broken," said the healer said, getting back on her feet. Her light blue eyes observed the younger girl with concern. Despite the fact said girl had just Firebended her into a wall.

"I'm fine." The healer made to step forward and argue, but noticed the fire starting to make an appearance. She sighed and bowed.

"Very well, Avatar." And with that the woman left the brunette alone in the hallway. Korra watched her go before heading back into her room. That had to be the fifth healer she'd thrown out in the past three days. Her leg was fine. It would heal on its own in no time.

Tenzin had made an effort to talk to her several times but she always pulled a vanishing act when she saw him. He was still recovering, but he was doing a lot better. Korra had never felt so guilty in all her life. She wouldn't even know what to say to the Airbending master if she did try to talk to him. Jinora and Ikki had tried to tell her that Tenzin wasn't mad at her but that still didn't put her at ease. It just made her feel worse, actually.

There was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" she growled in annoyance.

"You know I could just burn down the door." Korra turned back to face the door and saw the shadowed outline of Mako.

"I don't think the monks would appreciate that," she shot back. She heard a sigh.

"Can I just come in?"

"Fine," she groaned. The door slid open to reveal Mako and his usual indifferent expression.

"What do you want?"

"Glad to see you're alight too." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Me? I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Korra's eyes narrowed at him. "Okay, okay. Bolin and Asami were worried, so I told them I'd see how you were doing." He studied the girl in front of him, still covered in bruises and by the looks of it, still favoring her left leg. "Can't they heal that here?"

"It doesn't hurt that bad. It'll heal on its own." It was his turn to narrow his ember eyes.

"Sure it will," he said doubtfully. "Look, Korra, it's not a sign of weakness. You don't always have to be so stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn. I just don't want them wasting their time on a sprain," she defended.

"That's more than a little sprain," he countered, nodding at the appendage in question. "Just swallow your pride and let the healers take care of it." Korra put her hands on her hips, and glared at the Firebender.

"I said, its fine."

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to lose his temper. "You don't always have to put on this stupid act, Korra. Its okay to let other's help you. Just because you're the Avatar doesn't mean you're any less human than the rest of us."

Korra shook her head, smiling sadly. "You don't get it."

"What?" She let out a bitter laugh.

"No one expects anything out of you," she said simply. "No one expects you to save the city. No one expects you to stop a power hungry psychopath and try to master Airbending! And to top it all off, the people who are asking me to save them, don't even really want me here!" Her voice was rising as she talked. "All anyone expects of you is to play a match here and there. Maybe you win, maybe you lose. But at least when you lose, you can try again next year! I don't get that luxury!"

"Hey! Don't you _dare _lecture me about responsibility!" Mako's eyes lit up dangerously. "I've had to take care of my little brother by myself since I was eight! I've had to be the one to come up with ways to get money, to find food, be the provider! My life hasn't exactly been a picnic! I'm not some spoiled, reckless Waterbender whose been given everything she ever asked for her entire life!"

Silence followed. They simply stood there, glaring at each other. Then Korra turned away from him. "Get out."

Mako scoffed. "No problem. See you at practice." And with that he left, slamming the screen shut on his way out. Korra growled and punched the wall in front of her, leaving a dent and scorch marks.

*** "Mother." Katara looked away from her late husband's statue to see her son.

"Tenzin," she greeted. "Good to see you. You look like you got hit by a Satomobile." She smirked.

"I've been worse," he replied simply. "How was your trip?"

"Long. But I'm happy that I came. Where's Korra?"

"In her room." He paused. "She had another run-in with Amon and she's recovering. However, due to the fact that she won't let any of the healers near her, the recovery is slow."

The old woman laughed. That sounded like Korra. Full of pride. "Why did she want me to come anyway?" Tenzin hesitated.

"Well…you see she-"

"Gran-Gran!" Both adults turned to see the three Airbending children running toward them. Katara gave Tenzin a look that said 'we'll discuss this later'. The Airbender sighed and watched as the children bombarded the old Waterbending Master with questions. In the corner of his eye he noticed Korra walking with Naga.

The young Avatar patted the beast gently, as if afraid that she'd break her. Then hugged the dog around the neck.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't stop them girl," she apologized lowly. Naga looked up at her master before licking her face. The polar-bear dog had a slight limp when she walked but other than that…she seemed fine.

"Korra!" Tenzin called out. She looked up at him, eyes wide and gave Naga a quick hug before running inside, as fast as her injured leg would allow. Tenzin tried to follow but in his current condition, didn't get very far before he hurt himself. The three Airbending children were quickly by his side, hanging on to his robes. He sighed.

"Relax, Tenzin. I'll talk to her," Katara said, heading inside. She stood outside the young Avatar's room, tapping at the door.

"Go away!" Korra yelled from the inside. She was lying down on her bed, her arms covering most of her face. Katara chuckled.

"You called me from the Southern Water Tribe to come here and now you are telling me to leave?" she replied.

Korra sat up immediately and tried to jump out the bed. She landed on her injured leg and she tumbled, but got the chance to grab the night stand for support.

"Stupid leg," she growled before she walked up to the door, and opened it to see her old Waterbending Master.

Katara's grin faded. Korra's face and arms were covered with bruises and scratches. She had dark patches under her eyes, a sign she knew too well, that meant the girl had not been sleeping well. She looked down and saw that she was, in fact, favoring a leg, which was what Tenzin had been worried about. If it healed wrong they would have to re-break it.

"What kind of mess have you gotten yourself into?" she asked.

The young Avatar stared into the old woman's eyes, seeing the concern that resided there. She looked away; she didn't need anyone's pity. "I didn't ask you to come so you could lecture me," she said sourly.

Katara blinked at the comment; Korra had never spoken to her like that. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong with her young student.

"Let me take a look at your leg," she offered. Korra's hands turned into fists.

"I didn't ask you to come so you could baby me either," she snapped. Katara backed away.

"Then why_ did_you ask me to come?" Korra stepped out to see if anyone was around, seeing no one, she gestured the old woman to come inside. She then limped her way to the window, staring up at the glowing moon.

"There will be a full moon tomorrow," she said after a moment.

Katara looked out at the moon as well. "Yes, a Waterbender's strength is greatly enhanced, to the point where a single Waterbender can overpower multiple opponents with relative ease," she replied, wary of where the Avatar could be going with this.

"Yeah. And it's the only time when a…_particular_technique can be used."

Katara looked at Korra, confusion evident on her face. Korra's eyes locked with Katara's and she watched as realization dawned upon her. _No_, the master thought.

"Absolutely not!" Katara said, backing away from Korra once again. Korra turned to look at her.

"You have to teach me," she said.

"No! I will not teach that monstrous art, that I was tricked into learning, to you!" Katara practically yelled at her.

"Bloodbending can't be as bad as you say it is. It's the perfect way to stop Amon once and for all" Korra replied, determination lit up her cerulean orbs.

Katara shook her head. "No. Korra, this isn't the right path to take."

"Then what is the right way?" Korra hollered.

"Korra, you are not yourself right now. Let us help you," she said, reaching up to put her hand on her face. Korra caught her by the wrist then moved away.

"Either you teach me or I'll face Amon again like this. And the reason I lost will be because you didn't teach me the skill I needed to beat him." Korra told Katara, her eyes cold as stone.

Katara stepped back as if she had been slapped. She couldn't believe her pupil had just said that to her. Katara had taken care of the young Avatar since she was a toddler. This was not Korra. It couldn't be. This was a monster that Amon had created.

The older Waterbender sighed. "Very well, Korra," she relented, looking away from the girl in front of her.

"Thank you," Korra said with a curt nod. "Now, if you would excuse me, I need to get some rest before training tomorrow," she said. Katara hesitated before nodding and heading toward the door. She looked back at the girl that had become a stranger to her as the door shut.

*** "Mother! How could you agree to teach her that foul art, if that is even what it should be called!" Tenzin practically yelled.

"Korra is…confused. She needs to be led down the right path." Katara replied calmly.

"And this is the right path?" he asked loudly.

"I know what I'm doing Tenzin," Katara said sharply. "I have a plan." Tenzin's face reddened for a second before relaxing.

"I hope so," he simply said, starring across the courtyard toward the Avatar's room.

*** Korra was tossing and turning in the bed. She couldn't find it in her to sleep and to top it off, her leg hurt.

_"You will fail, young Avatar,"_a voice slithered.

"You wish," Korra replied.

_"Look at you. You can't even take a little pain. You want to know why you can't sleep? You're scared. You're scared that I might come and take away your precious bending. Without that, you are _nothing_!"_he taunted.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" she yelled putting her hands on her head and closing her eyes. She felt so tired. For a long while, it seemed that the voice had stopped for now. Korra sighed, closed her eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Three hours passed and suddenly she sat up in her bed with a scream. She breathed heavily and looked around only to see nothing. Her door suddenly opened and in came Katara, candle in hand.

"Korra? Are you alright?" she heard Katara ask.

"I'm fine," Korra replied, still trying to catch her breath.

"Korra," the old woman began.

"I said I'm fine," she snapped.

Katara sighed. "Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow night." And with that, the old woman reluctantly left. After Katara had left, Korra looked around the room once more and spotted a box on the night stand.

Korra quickly stood, looking around the room for an intruder but found none.

She picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a note. It read:_ It's time for our rematch, child._ Korra's brow furrowed at this._ In a day's time at midnight, meet me at the place where I once had you at my mercy. That is, if you are brave enough, little girl. _Korra scrounged up the paper in her fist.

"I'm not afraid of anyone," she muttered into the empty air. She crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it against the wall. "You want a rematch, fine. But this time, things are going to turn out differently."

*** Korra limped her way toward Katara. The old master sighed when she saw her young student. "I thought you might reconsider," she commented sadly.

"You thought wrong. Let's get started," Korra rudely remarked.

Katara ignored the comment and looked up at the full moon. "Bloodbending allows a Waterbender to take hold of the various fluids contained within a living organism's body, and then manipulate them," she explained. "It is not a skill to be taken lightly."

"I figured that much," Korra said impatiently. "Show me."

"I'm not planning on teaching you," Katara replied.

Korra narrowed her eyes at her. "Why not?"

"Korra, this is a dark art. It shouldn't have even existed in the first place. I only learned to save my friends life. You want to use it to destroy someone else's. Part of being the Avatar is to see the value in the life of another. It is not your job to decide who lives and who dies."

"You're actually defending that madman?" Korra asked in both shock and disgust.

"No. I do not agree with what Amon is doing," Katara clarified. "But I will not teach you something that could destroy the very essence of what makes you, you," she finished firmly.

"Fine, then. I'm leaving."

"Korra! I will not allow you to get yourself killed!"

"I can take care of myself." the young Avatar replied limping away. "Besides, I'd like to see you try and stop me." No sooner had the words left her mouth before she found herself unable to move. Her eyes widened ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry, Korra" Katara told her, sadness and grief in her voice. For a moment the two stayed like this. Then Korra chuckled slightly.

"You forgot one very important fact, _Master_." Korra slowly turned to face the older Waterbender. Katara's grief filled eyes widened slightly. "You are not the only Waterbender here. And this Waterbender happens to feed off the moon and the spirit of the Avatars." The younger Waterbender took a limping step forward and Katara couldn't help the horror that filled her being.

What had she done?

_******* I'd like to give a little shout out to my co-author, MAILA08! Thanks for the help dude! _

_As always read and review!_

_WE OUT! PEACE!_


	6. Over the Edge

Korra lunged forward, somewhat off balance due to her leg. Katara sunk into her defensive stance, making a ring of water surround her. She deflected Korra's water whip, then stepped aside to dodge the blast of fire.

She wasn't going to fight her. Not like this. Korra jumped over her old master and spun to deliver a kick to her back, only to have Katara use her protection to send Korra skidding across the ground. The brunette staggered back to her feet, careful not to put too much pressure on her left leg. She ground her teeth together in frustration.

_"You're not doing too well." _Korra narrowed her eyes. _"She isn't even trying and you're getting tossed around like a broken rag doll." _He was taunting her now.

Katara readied herself for Korra's next attack. The Avatar punched forward, sending a blast of fire hurdling toward the older woman. Katara raised the water to block the fire, causing steam to cloud her vision. Korra had been counting on that. It'd worked once, why wouldn't it work again?

Katara couldn't see a thing as the steam surrounded her. Suddenly she felt the collar of her parka being pulled. The steam cleared and she came face to face with Korra. The younger Waterbender's fist was raised, and engulfed in flames, ready to deliver a powerful punch.

For a moment, master and student just stood there, their eyes locked. _"What are you waiting for, Avatar? Finish this." _Katara could see the fight raging within her former student's blue eyes. She felt her fist tighten within the folds of her parka.

"No." It was barely above a whisper, almost inaudible. Katara almost didn't think she'd actually heard it. "No. I won't…" Katara noticed that Korra's expression had wavered, ever so slightly. Katara gently placed her hand over the one Korra had tangled in the collar of her parka.

"Korra…" The Avatar seemed to come tumbling back to the present. Her eyes widened the slightest bit and she immediately released her former master and took several steps back.

"I…" Katara watched as Korra suddenly seemed to remember where she was and what she was doing. She looked down at her hands in shock. "I didn't mean…" She looked back up at Katara, something like fear flickering through her eyes.

Katara took a step forward but suddenly Korra stomped the ground with her good foot which caused a cloud of dust appear. Katara coughed as she tried to see through the thick cloud when she heard the sound of moving water.

When the dust finally cleared, Korra was gone.

*** Korra swam as fast as she could, her mind reeling from what she'd…almost done. Who knew she was capable of something like that? Katara had always been there for her during her imprisonment in the South Pole. She'd been the one to make the White Lotus's constant guard bearable. Besides Naga, she'd been her only friend, mentor and partner in crime.

Korra swam faster, trying desperately to clear her mind. It wasn't working.

Finally she reached the shore of Avatar Aang Memorial Island and hauled herself up onto the rocks; not without some difficulty. She was completely drained, both physically and mentally. She leaned over, panting.

When she looked up her heart almost stopped. Amon stood before her.

"Pathetic," he said, his masked eyes staring straight into the Avatar's. "Pathetic and weak."

Korra shook her head. "No," she breathed, barely above a whisper.

"Then why didn't you finish that miserable excuse of a Bender?" Korra's fists clenched at the comment. "You had her right where you wanted her. She didn't even try to fight back and yet she threw you around like a broken toy. And you, being the pathetic child that you are, couldn't deliver the final blow. A fine example of a coward."

"I'm not afraid of anyone!" Korra yelled, throwing a fire punch at the masked man…but he disappeared. An illusion. That's all he'd been.

The Avatar fell to her knees. "What's happening to me?" she whispered. That's when she happened to catch sight of her reflection. But it wasn't _her _reflection. It was Katara's, horror and grief in the old woman's eyes.

"I didn't…I didn't mean to…" But the apparition vanished to be replaced by her own. Korra stared in shock at her appearance. Her face was covered in bruises and scratches. She traced the dark circles under her eyes. She looked vulnerable, weak…scared. She splashed the water. "That's not me," she said coldly.

Her eyes hardened. She gathered water in her hand and tried to heal her leg but she couldn't concentrate. As soon as the water began to glow she would lose focus and the pain would still be there. With a groan of frustration she stood.

Her leg really hurt. Each step she took sent a wave of pain through her body but she wouldn't let that stop her. She couldn't.

She went inside the memorial to wait for Amon. She sat down against one of the pillars and slowly let her eyes drift shut.

_She was running. She was running as fast as she could. Her legs ached and her lungs tried to take in quick breaths. The tunnel she was running through seemed to have no end when suddenly a door appeared. To her relief, it wasn't locked. Korra quickly open and shut the door, and waited. _

_ No_ _one came in. Korra sighed in relief. But when she turned around, her relief turned to dread. A hand grabbed her throat. _

_ She tried to get free but he was stronger than she was. She tried to scream but her lungs were being starved so all she could muster was a muffled gasp. _

_ "You are mine now, Avatar." He raised his other hand toward her face. _

Korra jolted awake immediately, a thin layer of sweat covering her skin. There was a loud noise and the Waterbender instantly jumped to her feet, and hissed when she accidentally applied too much pressure on her leg. It was only the clock, warning of the twelfth hour. Korra got into her stance, prepared for any attack.

"It's going to be different this time, Amon!" she shouted loud enough to be heard throughout the entire memorial.

"Is it?" his voice replied from the shadows.

"Show yourself!"

"As you wish." Amon slowly stepped into the light cast by the torches decorating the walls. "So we meet again, child."

Korra grit her teeth. "I'm not a child," she growled.

"Oh?" Korra could hear the amusement in his voice. "Has the little girl finally grown up?" He was playing with her.

"You have no idea."

"Then prove it."

Korra shot two quick bursts of fire at him. He expertly dodged, getting closer in the process. His focus never left the young Avatar's.

"Is that all?" Korra jumped up and kicked out, sending a wave of flames at the masked man. The landing was a little rough when her useless leg returned to the ground. Amon dodged the attack once more before lashing out, aiming to block the chi in her arm. She moved just in time to avoid his advance.

However, she was unprepared for the kick that caught her in the stomach and sent her flying into one of the pillars. The breath left Korra as she fell to the floor. Amon strolled toward her, hands behind his back as if he were just another person taking a walk through the park. Korra sprang up, mindful of her leg, and hurled a chunk of rock at the revolutionary leader, which he sidestepped.

"Must be so frustrating for you; fighting an enemy you can't even touch." He threw a combination of punches at the girl, who sloppily blocked each attack while also trying to avoid having her chi blocked. He was quicker than the average Chi-Blocker, which made it harder for her to keep up with him.

Amon on the other hand didn't even seem to be getting tired; his movements were fluid and seemed to never falter. Without warning he grabbed the Avatar's wrist and twisted it behind her back, almost pulling it behind her socket.

"You should never make your weaknesses so obvious," he said into her ear, as she tried to break free of his hold. "It makes it so much easier for your opponent to take advantage of." Korra screamed as he kicked her knee, causing a new sense of pain to appear. She doubled over and he took the opportunity to knee her in the abdomen. "And exploit it."

He released his grip and the girl fell to the floor, holding her torso. She couldn't breathe. She tried to stand but she couldn't even get to her knees before her leg gave out on her. Amon lifted her by the collar of her shirt and threw her against the wall, holding her there. She weakly struggled against his hold.

"Why do you continue to fight when you know you don't stand a prayer?"

Korra made herself look up to meet his dark eyes, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. She lifted her hand and rested it on the one that was holding her shirt collar. Amon suddenly went rigid. He couldn't move. He looked from the Avatar's hand to the girl herself and chuckled darkly.

"So you've learned a new skill." Korra managed a pitiful excuse of a glare at the madman, hatred filling those sapphire orbs.

"I could stop your heart right now," she said darkly. "I could crush it even," she continued. His eyes stared back evenly at the Waterbender, no fear evident.

"Do it." A moment passed and nothing happened as the challenge was left out in the open.

_"Do it. Isn't that what you've wanted to do this whole time? Destroy him? Well now is your chance." _Korra clenched her jaw, the resolve to do exactly that filling her. She tightened her grip on the psychopath's hand but stopped. But then Katara's words came back to her in a rush,

"_Part of being the Avatar is to see the value in the life of another."_

"_Don't listen to her. You have the power. Do it!"_ Korra shook her head trying to get the voice out.

_"It is not your job to decide who lives and who dies." _

She closed her eyes, struggling with both voices. Amon had played her, he was the reason she was turning into a monster. But if she killed him, she would be no better. Is that really what she wanted?

"No," she said aloud. "This isn't how it's going to end."

A scoff. _"You're even weaker than I thought." _Strangely enough, Amon said nothing as he watched the girl's struggle.

"I'm stronger than you think I am," she growled. She released her grip on Amon and he immediately let her fall to the floor. He rubbed his wrist as the girl grabbed her head.

_ "Then finish this." _

"Leave me alone!"

_"Make me, weakling,"_the voice taunted.

Korra's jaw tightened as tried to push the voice out of her mind.

_"What are you doing? Stop!"_

"Get out of my head!" she yelled. And with one final shove the voice faded away.

Korra slumped over, mentally drained. Her vision blurred as Amon came towards her. She tried to move, but couldn't. Exhaustion and pain finally caught up with her and she blacked out.

"Farewell, Avatar," he said, launching a kick towards her head. Just as he was about to make contact, Korra's hand shot up and grabbed his leg. Amon's eyes widened the slightest bit as the young Avatar opened her eyes. They were glowing.

The young Avatar pushed against his leg and he went flying into the opposite wall. Water began to flow into the temple, flooding it, surrounding her while knocking Amon back. He fell on his knees, trying to catch his breath as Korra stood up. The eyes of the statues in the temple began to glow a brilliant white, just like the Avatar before him. Korra advanced towards him, her limp had all but vanished. He quickly got to his feet.

*** Mako and Bolin walked up the steps of Air Temple Island. The Firebender had explained what had happened to his brother once he arrived back at the apartment. Bolin had insisted that he go back and apologize. The Earthbender had come with just to make sure his brother actually knew the meaning of the word.

When they made it up the steps, they saw Tenzin and an old white haired woman standing beside him. The boys noted the look of worry on both their faces. "What's happened?" Mako asked, his tone all business.

"Korra has vanished," stated the Airbender, his voice sounded troubled.

"How she get off the island?" Bolin asked.

"After our altercation, she just disappeared," the old woman stated, her brow furrowed.

"Korra attacked you!" Tenzin stared at his mother in shock.

Katara shook her head. "She is not herself. Her fear is messing with her mind. Causing her to hallucinate as well. If she keeps going like this, there is no telling what damage she could do. To herself or anyone else." Her tone was grave.

"I still don't understand how she could do that to you," Mako replied.

"Fear is a powerful thing. It can twist the mind. In all the time I've known Korra, she has never truly feared anything. And I've come to find that she is ruled by her emotions. Fear, as I've come to find in my lifetime, can reduce the sanest person alive to lunacy." She looked around at the people in front of her. "Korra must be found quickly."

"Boys, we'll search the rest of the island. You look in her room for any clues." The brothers nodded sharply at the Airbending master and ran off to the main house.

Mako opened the door and lit a flame, lighting the darkness that encased the room. They looked under the bed and inside the nightstand but found nothing. Mako scanned the rest of the room and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He walked over and picked up the crumbled piece of paper. He read it and his eyes went wide.

"I know where Korra is," he told Bolin, already darting out of the room. They ran outside and ran into Tenzin and Katara running back to the courtyard. They were about to tell them of their discovery when suddenly the sky lit up around Avatar Aang's Memorial Island, and the statues eyes began to glow. The brothers stared in awe.

"No," both masters gasped.

"What's going on?" Mako asked.

"Korra has entered the Avatar State," Tenzin replied, horror filling his voice. The boys looked at each other. They remembered hearing about the Avatar State once. About how it was the Avatar's strongest weapon.

"Isn't that a good thing then? She can wipe the floor with Amon," Bolin asked confused about why the adults looked so worried.

"If Korra is killed while in the Avatar State, the cycle will be broken and the Avatar will cease to exist. She is at her strongest and most vulnerable right now. And with her state of mind, she is in more danger than Amon is," Tenzin clarified.

"Boys, we must help her," Katara stated firmly, looking at the two brothers. Tenzin stepped forward.

"I'm coming too."

"No. You are in no shape to fight." Tenzin looked ready to argue but one look at his mother and he knew it would be no use. "Bolin, you go get Chief Bei Fong and tell her the situation." The Earthbender nodded and headed toward the ferry, followed by Tenzin. "Mako, you and I will go help Korra."

"How did you know our names?" the Firebender asked skeptically. Katara managed a smirk.

"Korra has written to me enough times about you two." Mako nodded, accepting her answer. "Now let's go!"

*** "Lin, there's been a situation."

"What is it this time Tenzin?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Korra's in danger! She's fighting Amon on Avatar Aangs Memorial Island…again, and she's gone into the Avatar State!" Bolin was the one to answer, not exactly in a calm fashion either.

Lin's eyes narrowed. "What is that stupid girl thinking?"

"Save it for later, Lin. Right now the Korra needs us," Tenzin reasoned. Chief Bei Fong studied the two before her. Finally she sighed.

"Fine. Let's move out!" she barked.

*** Korra dodged another one of Amon's attacks with relative ease, managing to land several blows of her own with her water whips. For once, he was the one being exhausted. For once, he was the one in pain. He grunted in frustration as he failed to get close enough to block her chi.

"You would be nothing without your precious bending. You wouldn't have even made it this far without it," he said. Korra's eyes furrowed and she dropped the water onto the ground, sinking into her combative fighting stance. He came at her quicker this time but she still managed to deflect each of his strikes. She was just playing with him.

"Stupid child." Korra finally had enough. Her hand was suddenly at his throat. Amon gasped, trying to breathe and land a strike at the same time. Korra lifted him off the ground, his feet dangling. Her hand tightened.

"Korra, stop!" Katara screamed, running toward the Avatar with Mako right behind her. The young Avatar slowly turned her head to look at her old master, but did not loosen her grip. "Korra, listen to me! You're better than this!" she continued. "Just put him down." Master and pupil once again stared at each other. Finally, Korra released Amon and he landed, crouched on his knee.

"Bad move." The revolutionary leader snapped his fingers and more than a dozen Chi Blockers appeared from the shadows and launched themselves at Mako and Katara. Another four tried to subdue the out of control Waterbender but she quickly overpowered them. Taking advantage of the distraction, Amon landed a kick to the girl's side.

Mako flinched as a loud cracking sound was heard. "Korra!" he yelled. Katara managed to stop two Chi-Blockers from attacking the distracted Firebender.

"Keep your head in this battle!" she instructed while defending herself. Mako managed one more glance at the Avatar before nodding and concentrating on his own fight.

The kick had definitely broken a rib, but Korra didn't seem to feel it. She approached the masked man, grabbed him by his collar and flung him against the wall. He tried to get back up, with some difficulty. He laughed darkly as she continued to approach him. Suddenly a cry of pain broke through the tension in the air, as Lieutenant pressed his Kali Sticks against the Avatar's back.

Lieutenant was suddenly knocked aside by a chunk of rock, thrown by an irritable Lin Bei Fong. Korra recovered, somewhat distressed by the previous attack, and looked toward Amon. The lunatic stood, holding his side with one hand, while his other arm was slung around the recovered Lieutenant's shoulders.

"Sir, we must leave. You cannot continue this fight." Amon looked from his second in command to the Avatar.

"This isn't over. I will destroy you," he warned as he and his follower sunk back into the shadows. The Metalbenders rounded up the Chi-Blockers that Katara and Mako had been able to subdue. Suddenly the island started shaking. Korra was still in the Avatar State.

"She's going to destroy the entire island!" Bolin shouted.

"Someone stop her or I will!" Chief Bei Fong yelled over the newly added wind. Tenzin tried to take a step forward but was quickly knocked aside by his own element.

"Korra! Calm down!" She turned her head towards Mako and his feet suddenly became buried in mud. He tried to get free but it was of no use. Katara advanced calmly toward her former pupil.

"Korra, Amon is gone. It is over," she soothed, getting closer. The young Avatar made a ring of fire appear, cutting off Katara's advance. "Korra…" she pleaded. Some emotion seemed to flicker across the young Waterbender's face, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

The flames suddenly died down, allowing her to approach her powerful student. The Avatar's face remained emotionless and her eyes still had that eerie glow. Katara slowly lifted her hand and placed it on Korra's cheek, as she had done with her children when they were little and scared.

The wind started to die down and Mako's feet were freed. The shaking slowly stopped. Korra closed her eyes and when she opened them her normal cerulean eyes were revealed. The young girl slowly crumbled toward the ground but Katara, along with Mako, caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Korra, you okay?" Mako asked. It was a stupid question, he knew, but it was the only one that came to mind.

"I'm sorry," was all she said before she allowed the darkness to come.

_*******Well how was that for a kick in the stomach? Geez that was a long chapt. And I couldnt have done it with out my partner in crime! Thanks mailia08! You rock chica!_

_In fact she actually wrote most of this chapt so dont forget to thank her too! HAHA! Dude Im so pumped right now! Should be updating soon so dont worry. _

_WE OUT! PEACE!_


	7. Fire and Ice

Everything was blurry. Shapes and colors collided with each other in a way that made no sense. Was it winter? Korra had never felt so cold, and she had grown up in the South Pole! Sounds were distant at best.

Where was she?

It wasn't long before darkness claimed her once again.

*** A sharp pain awoke her. She struggled to get away from whatever was causing this unbearable pain but something was holding her down. She could here someone's scream as if miles away. Slowly the pain faded away and was replaced by a soothing sensation. She stopped struggling and allowed the feeling of bliss to carry her back into a comforting oblivion.

*** Katara sat next to Korra's bed, periodically healing her wounds. Amon had really done a number on the poor girl.

Two broken ribs, a broken knee, burn marks on her back from the Kali Sticks, and let's not forget the sky rocketing fever.

Korra stirred in her sleep, whether from pain or restlessness, Katara didn't know.

Ironically, Amon had actually done them a favor. In order, to heal her leg, they would've had to re-brake since it hadn't been treated earlier. Amon had done some of the re-braking. Unfortunately, Korra had woken up for that.

The brothers had been by to check on her several times in the past couple of days. They never really did leave the island. Katara smiled. Those boys were truly something.

Korra shivered and Katara gathered water in her hand and pressed it against the girl's forehead. The Avatar State had taken its toll on her. She'd seen it plenty of times with Aang but nothing like this. Korra hadn't been ready for the emotional overflow it would unleash.

She sat back against her chair once Korra stopped shivering. The bruises and scratches on the girl's skin had all but healed. That had been the easy part. The emotional and mental damage was going to be much harder.

*** "Any change?" Tenzin asked the Firebender across from him. Mako shook his head.

"Still running a fever." Tenzin nodded comptenplatively.

"The Avatar State requires a lot of spiritual energy and knowledge. Korra was not prepared for that kind of spiritual strain."

"She'll pull through."

"The question is not whether or not she will pull through, of that I have no doubt. It is what kind of state she'll be in when she does." Mako said nothing to that. He knew Korra was strong. She'd proven that much time and time again. But like Tenzin had said, how would she be when she did wake up?

*** "K-Katara…?"

"I'm here Korra." The Avatar's eyes landed on the old woman before looking around at the rest of the room.

"Are we...back on Air Temple Island?" Her voice cracked due to non-use.

"Yes." Korra made a move to sit up but a sudden jolt of pain stopped her. She gasped and grabbed her side. Katara put a hand on her shoulder. "You should be resting," she said. Korra shook her head.

"I just want to sit up… Do you think you can help me?" Katara sighed but gently helped the Avatar sit up and lean her back against pillow, mindful of her wounds. Korra nodded her head in thanks.

A moment passed between the two. "What happened?"

Katara smiled softly. "Why does it matter? You're safe." Korra furrowed her brow.

"Please tell me." The Avatar's voice was smaller than usual. She seemed to have regressed back to the four-year old Katara remembered well. The master remained silent. "I…remember fighting Amon," Korra started. "I used Bloodbending on him…and I threatened to crush his heart." Katara's eyes widened at this. "But I didn't. I…" She paused. "I remember fighting you." Korra's fists tightened their grip on the sheet. "What else did I do?"

Korra's expression turned into that of guilt as she remembered how she had attacked and belittled her former master. She'd said some things she wished she could take back. Korra looked directly into Katara's eyes, or at least tried. Truth be told, she was still a little fuzzy.

"What did I do?" she repeated. Katara could see the turmoil of emotions swirling in her former student's sapphire eyes. She sighed.

"You entered the Avatar State," she answered reluctantly. "You would've killed Amon and destroyed the island had I not calmed you down. There was so much pent up spiritual energy…you just couldn't control it all." Korra looked back down at the covers.

"Who all was there?"

"Myself, of course, and Tenzin, Bolin, Mako and Lin. They are the only ones you know exactly what happened."

"So…I almost…" Korra swallowed. "I almost killed you?" Katara shook her head. She took the young Avatar's chin in her hand and made her look at her.

"Listen to me, Korra. You cannot blame yourself."

"Why not? I'm supposed to protect the people I care about, not put them in danger," she stated, her voice trembling.

"Korra," the master sighed. "You are only human. You are a Southern Tribe girl who has had this huge responsibility placed on your shoulders." She rubbed her thumb against the girl's cheek, wiping away the tear that had escaped. "You are going to make mistakes."

Korra could see that her old master's eyes were full of sincerity and motherly love. This only managed to make Korra feel worse. She looked down at the sheets.

"I don't deserve this, you know?" she said. "After the way I treated you and the others…How can you forgive me so easily?" The tears were falling freely now, and Korra made no move to stop them.

"You weren't yourself," Katara replied as if it was the simplest answer in the world.

"That doesn't excuse my behavior," she countered. "I can't even begin to tell you the guilt I feel. " Her voice wavered a little more noticeably. "Because of my pride and fear, I almost…" She shook her head. "I actually did hurt Tenzin. All because I thought I had to do things on my own, and I wanted to prove the city wrong." Korra was visibly shaking now. Her voice sounded like it was full of pain and regret.

It broke Katara's heart.

She gently embraced the girl, once again making sure not to hurt her. Korra hid her face in Katara's parka immediately and just broke down. "Shh…Korra, it's alright," she soothed, stroking her brown hair. Katara then began to hum a tune she'd learned as a child. She'd used it to calm her kids when they had been little, and scared. She'd even hummed it for Korra a couple of times she was younger.

It always had the ability to calm her down.

Korra's sobs began to fade and Katara looked down at the girl she had come to love as a daughter and saw that the poor girl had cried herself to sleep. Careful not to disturb her, the old master gently placed the girl on the pillow. Korra stirred a bit but stilled once again as her head hung to the side. Katara touched her forehead, it was still burning. She grabbed a small cloth and soaked it in water before placing it on the young avatar's forehead and leaving the room.

She shut the door behind her and turned around to find a certain Firebender walking towards her. She smiled.

"How's Korra?" Mako asked, hands buried deep in his pockets.

"She's still running a fever," Katara noted sadly. "I've tried everything I can to make her better but it seems to be pretty severe. Her body is probably trying to find a way to cope with all that has happened in the last two weeks."

"Do you think I can see her?" he asked.

Katara hesitated. "She's in very delicate condition." Mako thought it strange that the word delicate had been used to describe Korra, but said nothing. He knew these last two days would be the exception to the normality.

"I'll make sure she doesn't force herself," he said. He needed to see her and make sure she was okay.

She sighed. "Very well, just try not to upset her. She needs rest." He gave her a sharp nod. "Oh and Mako?" she added. "Thank you for being here for Korra."

"It's nothing," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

She shook her head. "It means a lot to me to know that Korra has found such good friends here in the city," she countered. "And I know Korra is grateful to you for being one of those friends."

Mako blinked at the word 'friends'. "She sees me as a friend?" Korra and he had always had a rocky relationship. She got on his nerves and made him lose his temper. He would snap at her most of the time, and for a while he thought she hated him.

Katara smiled and nodded. "Growing up in the South Pole is an isolating experience by itself. But her being the Avatar only made her existence all the lonelier. She never had friends the same age as her. She never got to have a normal childhood. Every second they could the Lotus leaders were having her train." Mako furrowed his brow at this.

"She has written to me several times about how you three are such a phenomenal team. How she enjoys your company," the master continued.

Mako looked at the old master and gave her another nod before heading inside. He felt his heart drop when he saw Korra. Her head was tilted to the side and her right hand dangled off the bed. He could tell her abdomen and leg were bandaged. She was shivering and whimpering, sweat forming at her hairline.

He headed towards her and sat on a chair while gently lifting her hand. Her eyes were tightly shut and she was moving her head, as if fighting something. He squeezed her hand.

"Korra?"

Slowly the young avatar opened her eyes to see her Firebendering teammate. "Mako?" Her voice was weak.

"Shh, I'm right here. Go back to sleep," he soothed. All those years of taking care of Bolin made his actions immediate rather than voluntary.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Being a jerk," she replied. "I was tired and angry and I took it out on you."

"As if that's new," he joked lightly, giving her a small smirk.

Korra looked away from him, grabbing the rag on her forehead and placing it on the nightstand. "Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Being nice," she stated. Mako raised a brow. She really must have been sick. "I don't see how you or anyone can forgive me so easily. I don't deserve it," she whispered.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Tell me that what I did was wrong. Anything would be better than this." By 'this' the Avatar meant that gut wrenching guilt that was slowly eating at her.

Mako looked at the girl before him. He'd never seen Korra look so…regretful. She was usually the girl who took action and thought things out later. As far as he knew she didn't regret anything. But…now, he could see how traumatized she was.

He sighed and his mouth turned into a thin line. "How could you be so irresponsible?" he asked, his voice evenly monotone, only hints of anger finding their way to the surface. Korra turned her head to face him. "What the hell were you thinking? Going after Amon like that." He shook his head. "Everyone in this house was sick with worry and you were in no condition to do what you did. It was stupid and reckless. You could've gotten yourself killed!" He actually didn't try to hide his anger at the last part.

Korra winced but knew that he was right. Tears began to stream down her face again. What had she been thinking? Mako took a seat next to the girl on the bed, careful not to jostle her injured leg. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hesitantly. She immediately buried her face against his chest, trying to block out the world around her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He lifted her chin so that she looked him in the eye. "Korra, it may have been stupid, reckless and incredibly irresponsible, but you weren't you. You can't keep blaming yourself for something that was way out of your control," he said calmly, sincerely.

Korra buried her head against his chest once more. They sat there in silence for a long while, but then the girl started to shake. "Korra? You okay?" He could feel the air around them starting to heat up and he put his hand against her head and recoiled. She was burning up.

"Damn it!" The Firebender gently laid the girl back against the bed. He was about to head toward the door to call for help when Korra weakly clung to his scarf.

"Don't go," she muttered, her voice seeming distant.

"I'm going to call for Katara," he said, gently prying her hand off the red piece of fabric. "I won't leave the room. I promise."

*** Tenzin paced outside the young Avatar's room, worried beyond belief. His mother and the Firebender had been in there for what felt like hours, doing what they could to help the girl. Jinora sat against the opposite wall, watching her father pace.

"She's going to be okay, Dad," she assured. "You know how Korra is." But even to herself she didn't sound so sure. "Besides, Gran-Gran is one of the best healers in the world. If anyone can do it, it would be her." Tenzin nodded and managed a small smile back at his eldest. But in the back of both their minds were tendrils of doubt.

*** Korra felt like her veins were on fire. But then her skin felt as cold as ice. She was still shivering and sweating and completely out of it. The blurriness was back along with the impaired hearing.

She heard a muffled, garbled sound…was someone talking?

There was another distorted sound before she felt a cooling sensation on both sides of her head. It spread through her system like rain through a canyon.

*** Katara sighed tiredly as she placed both her hands on either side of the girl's head and willed the water to glow. "She's not getting better, is she?" Mako asked, sitting next to the master.

"I never seen a fever this resilient," she replied. "And I've seen many in my time."

"Do you think she'll make it?" he reluctantly asked.

Katara stood silent as she continued to attempt to cool Korra down. "I don't know," she finally whispered.

"Come on, Korra," Mako said, patting her face with the cloth, trying to help cool her down. "You have to pull through" he told her.

*** Korra moved her head towards the muffled sound, trying to open her eyes. After a few attempts she finally succeeded and saw a blurry version of who she thought was Mako. But noticing the large blur of red confirmed her assumption. She tried to talk to him, to tell him that she was burning up but she fell back into unconsciousness.

***"Stop," Mako told the old master after a few hours passed.

Katara looked over at him with an incredulous expression. "What?" she asked sharply. "Are you telling me to give up?"

"I'm not saying to give up," Mako clarified. "I'm saying that you should stop. You're exhausted. You'll do more harm than good if you keep going. I'll stay here and try to keep her fever down."

She hesitated but with a sigh, realized he was right. "I'll be in the next room if she takes a turn for the worse" she said. He nodded at her as he continued to pat her forehead with the cloth. She returned the nod before leaving the room. Seeing that the rag wasn't enough to cool her down, he grabbed a blanket and soaked in water before covering her with it.

Tenzin walked in with a bucket of ice. "How is she?" he asked as he watched his student lay restless on the bed.

"Not good. The fever won't give out," the firebender replied.

Tenzin sighed and shook his head. "Let me know if anything changes," he replied sadly as he left once again.

Mako would change Korra's blanket and cloth frequently but it seemed as if she was getting worse and worse every time. He sat down and put his head in his hands. "I don't know what else to do," he told the unconscious Avatar. In response she let out a whimper before returning to her stirring.

"Korra, you have to fight it. I know you can overcome this. Just keep being your usual stubborn self." He smirked a bit. "You can't give up. The world needs you." He clasped her limp hand in his. "I need you too," he added gently.

In between all the pain she felt and the burning sensation Korra heard a familiar voice. "Keep fighting," it said. Korra didn't plan on doing anything else. She just wanted to stop hurting, to get rid of all the emotional and physical pain she felt. But she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

***Finally when morning came the fever seemed to have calmed a bit. Korra's shaking wasn't as frequent and although her breathing was still irregular, she was hanging on to life. Katara walked in and hurried over to her. She touched her forehead, still hot but not burning.

"Katara," the young Avatar murmured as she stirred.

"Korra? Korra can you hear me?" the old master asked.

"She's been talking in her sleep," Mako stated. "Mostly apologizing but sometimes she throws in names." As in to affirm what he'd just said Korra muttered his name.

Katara nodded at him before pulling water over the young avatar's forehead making it glow.

A few hours later it seemed that the fever had finally broke. Her breathing was shallower and she still stirred but it was less and less every time. She continued to talk, sometimes saying unintelligible things but more often than not names. The Waterbending master sighed in tired relief. "As soon as she wakes up we need to get her to drink something. The last thing she needs is to be dehydrated."

Mako couldn't have agreed more.


	8. Sabotage

"So Katara actually let you come? You didn't sneak out or anything?" Korra rolled her eyes at the Earthbender, watching as he dodged his brother's fire blast.

"Didn't have to. Katara said as long as I promise not to do anything stupid, I could come and watch you guys practice. Maybe catch up on some of our strategies." Bolin smiled, sending a disc at the Firebender.

"Are you sure you're okay though?"

"I'm fine, Bo. Relax." She looked over at the older brother. "Tell him, City Boy." Said boy sprawled on the floor to dodge the Earthbender's combo move.

"It's true. Though," he panted. "it also took a promise from me that I'd make sure you actually _use_ that crutch." He nodded toward the stick sitting next to the Avatar. She groaned. Mako shrugged while sidestepping another disc. "Hey, the more you use it, the quicker you'll get off it. And the sooner you can practice for the next match."

Korra sighed. "Yeah I know. You've only reminded me a hundred times." Bolin looked over at the Avatar, losing focus in the sparring match long enough for Mako to send a flaming kick at his chest. The brother skidded across the floor.

"So," he started sitting up. "you're actually going to be able to compete?" Korra nodded.

"Of course. Katara said I should be better by the time the next match comes along. It's in three days right?" Both brothers nodded as Mako helped Bolin up. "And by that time I'll be rested and ready to go. Those Wolf-Bats won't know what hit them!"

"Is that so?" came an oily snake like voice. "Please, remind me again who the Pro-bending champs are. It seems to have slipped my mind." The Fire-Ferrets turned to see the leader of the Wolf-Bats himself.

The Avatar glared at the arrogant boy as he strolled toward them. "What do you want, Tahno?" she growled. Tahno gave them a look of mock hurt.

"I simply came to see how the poor little Avatar was doing." He sighed dramatically. "I heard you weren't feeling well." He stood directly in front of the opposing Waterbender, his eyes staring down at her mockingly.

"I'm perfectly fine. In fact, Pretty Boy," she stood, deliberately not using her crutch. "I could take you right now."

"So you are going to take me up on those private lessons?" he smirked down at her, waiting for her temper to get the better of her. Korra made to step forward when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"What are you really here for, Tahno?" Mako asked, holding Korra back. Bolin stood on the right of Korra, glaring at the Wolf-Bat punk. Tahno flipped his hair out his eye.

"I came here to see if you three had come to your senses. You can't possibly think your sorry excuse of a bending team has a chance." He raised one of his perfectly maintained eyebrows. Korra clenched her fists at her side. This guy had some serious nerve.

"Just wait until the championship match, Tahno." Korra pointed a finger at his chest. "You Wolf-Bats won't be the champs for much longer." Tahno's smirk grew as he tilted his head to the side.

"Why don't we make a promise not to lie to each other, Avatar." And with that he turned on his heel and headed toward the exit. "Au revoir, Losers," he called over his shoulder with a dismissive wave. Once he'd left Korra immediately shifted her weight to her other leg, staggering slightly.

"Ugh! I just wanna wipe that smug grin off that creep's face!" she growled. Bolin handed the crutch over to the Avatar, who reluctantly tucked it under her arm.

"I know you do, but we can't lay a finger on him till the match," Bolin pointed out, a look of disappointment on his face as well. But then he smirked. "But after the tournament is over, throw in a few good punches for me." Mako shook his head.

"He's up to something." The other two Fire-Ferrets looked up at the oldest member. "We better be on guard."

*** "Would you slow down already? We're in no hurry," Mako called as he and his brother walked behind the crippled Avatar.

"Oh please," she muttered. "It's not my fault you slow pokes can't keep up."

"Stop forcing yourself or I swear I'll take you back to the island," he threatened. Korra stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the Firebender. She pouted.

"You wouldn't dare," she challenged.

"Try me," he answered, standing inches away. They glared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Bolin sighed and stepped between them, taking on his duty as peacekeeper.

"Come on, guys," he began. "Let's not ruin this amazing moment!"

"What moment?" Mako asked, annoyed.

"We are actually spending time together _outside_ the gym! If that's not a miracle I don't know what is!" Mako shook his head at his younger brother and continued walking, Korra stubbornly kept pace with him. Bolin gave up. Obviously there was no change in _that _relationship.

"So where are we heading anyway?" Korra asked after a while.

"The park," Bolin answered cheerfully. "I have one of my amazing fangirls waiting for me," he added with a wink. Mako rolled his eyes.

Finally after what seemed like hours to Korra they arrived at the park. She instantly walked over to a tree and tried to sit down, but quickly found that it was more painful than she would have liked. Her leg was sore from the walk there, although the crutch did take some of the pressure off. Most of the pain there was from when she had stood her ground against Tahno earlier. She didn't regret that. She wasn't about to let that arrogant slime ball see her like this. No freaking way.

"Here, let me help you," Mako offered, holding out his hand. Korra hesitated for a moment but figured it was the best move to keep her from taking her back to the island. She held onto him as he sat her down on the ground. She leaned her back against the trunk of the tree, whispering a 'thanks'. She laid her crutch on the ground next to her.

"Ok. Now if you two will excuse me, I have a date with the woman of my dreams," Bolin said with a grin as he headed toward the food stand. Korra and Mako looked at each other before busting out into laughter. But Korra suddenly groaned and grabbed her side.

"Are you okay?" the Firebender asked. She nodded, dismissing his concern.

"I wish you would stop babying me."

He glared at her. "Well excuse me for caring," he muttered. Korra shot him a strange look. She seemed almost puzzled.

She then furrowed her brow and looked out across the park. "I'm probably still alive because of you…" she said suddenly. Mako watched her. "You said you needed me. Did you mean it?" Mako looked away from the girl just as she turned to look at him.

"Or were those just words to you?" Mako wouldn't meet her eyes as he replied,

"I'm with Asami, Korra." The Waterbender slowly nodded.

"But you like me," she whispered.

"I don't know," he answered, shaking his head. "I said those things," He fumbled with his words, trying hard to find the ones that wouldn't set her off. "because I didn't want you to die," he finally said. Korra gave the older brother a sad look.

"I see." The rumble of thunder was heard from above, as if feeling the mood of the Waterbender, rain started to come pouring down. Mako got up from his spot, cursing at the sky. He held out his hand for the Avatar to take. She absently did so, making sure to grab her crutch.

"I'm going to go get Bo," Mako stated. "Stay put." She nodded as he left to go grab his brother.

*** "We can cut through here! It'll save us some time, getting back to the apartment!" Mako shouted over the heavy rain. Both his companions nodded. He ran into the wide set alley that sat between two old stores. He didn't see the fist that came at him till it made contact with his face.

Mako fell backwards onto the ground, not having expected the blow. Bolin and Korra ran, in Korra's case, hobbled, over to help him up when someone grabbed the young Avatar by the hood of her parka and pulled her back against them; her grip on the crutch was lost as it fell to the ground.

"Hello, my sweet Avatar," said a serpent like voice. Tahno appeared from the shadows, standing a distance away from the three captured Ferrets. Korra growled and elbowed the guy holding her in the stomach, allowing her to break free of his hold. "Oh, maybe she's not so sweet," the Wolf-Bat commented.

Korra stood up straight, ignoring the dull pain in her leg from doing so. She wouldn't show weakness in front of Tahno. The guy Korra had elbowed took a step forward only to have Pretty Boy raise his hand and stop him. "No need to step in gentlemen. I can handle her easily," he said, his sly cocky attitude dripping into his tone.

Tahno moved quicker than the Avatar had expected. She'd barely had time to raise enough water to make a shield when the water whip hit. Korra kicked out and a stream of water obeyed, launching toward him, only to have him easily sidestep. Bolin and Mako made to intervene.

"I got this, guys. This is my fight." The boys looked reluctant to allow this, but they both knew that there was no discussing it with the irritated Avatar.

This heavy rain wasn't helping. Tahno momentarily disappeared from her sight only to appear directly in front of her. She slammed her foot down and caused a wall of earth to separate them. It would have held if one of Tahno's bigger brutes hadn't of been slammed into it.

The wall crumbled under the strain. Korra's bending was not up to par. Tahno sent a wave of water at the Avatar, who sent her own wave back. They collided in mid-air, cancelling the other.

Korra felt something wrap around her ankle before her feet were pulled out from under her. She landed on her back and held in the yelp that had almost forced its way out. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "I don't see what all the fuss is about, Avatar," came Tahno's voice through the rain. "They say you're a decent enough bender. Personally I think they over exaggerate your prowess." Korra ground her teeth together.

She launched a fireball at him from her position on the ground, which apparently caught him off guard. He jumped back quick enough to avoid any serious injury, but the edge of his hair was slightly singed before the rain put it out. Now Tahno was seriously mad.

He lifted Korra up by the collar of her parka and threw her against the alley wall as hard as he could. Korra was surprised at the amount of strength the scrawny guy had as she hissed when her back made contact with the wall. She staggered to her feet.

Suddenly a quick jab to her ribs almost made her buckle under the pain. She looked up to find Tahno smiling smugly down at her as she clutched her torso. He grabbed her chin and tilted his head to the side slightly in amusement.

"Just another broken thing the Ferrets picked off the streets. You three don't stand a chance against us in the tournament."

"What makes you think you'll even be in the tournament? Once it slips that you attacked us, you'll be disqualified," Korra shot back.

"Your pride won't let you," he answered simply, that smug smirk still in place. There was another quick jab at her ribs before he kneed her in the stomach. She staggered forward before standing up straight again, wincing with the effort.

Korra growled at him. "Why do you think that?"

"Because you want to fight me in the arena. You want to prove that your rag tag team of misfits is 'the best'." He sounded as if that were absurd. He then looked behind him to see Mako and Bolin standing there ready to attack. He held up his hands, as if to surrender before walking away, leaving his cronies behind.

"See you in the ring, Fire Losers." Bolin and Mako watched the pompous jerk go, both seething. Once he was gone, the brothers looked over at the Waterbender to see her leaning against the alley wall for support, her tough persona fading.

"Korra, you alright?" Bolin asked, running over to the Avatar. She shook her head, grabbing her side.

"Here let me help you," Mako offered, trying to pick her up.

"I'll be fine. I just need my crutch," she interjected, pushing both boys away. Bolin grabbed the piece of wood and handed it over to the Waterbender. She tucked it under her arm, but as soon as she tried to walk, she stumbled. Mako shook his head and picked up the girl.

"Let me go!" She struggled against his hold.

"Stop being so stubborn," he told her. She was about to argue when he shot her a look. "Keep struggling and I seriously take you back to the island and tell Master Katara and Tenzin _exactly _what happened."

Korra momentarily stopped in her struggles, weighing her options. If he did take her back to the island, the first thing that would happen would be a scolding by both masters. Then they both would either report Tahno or hunt him down…Korra's money was on the latter. She crossed her arms and sighed in defeat.

"Fine," she grumbled.

The trio made their way through the heavy rain until they finally reached the Pro-Bending arena.

Once inside their apartment, Mako gently laid the girl down on the couch. He turned to his brother. "Go tell Tenzin and Katara that she's staying with us tonight. See if you can get some spare clothes while you're at it."

"Why can't you go?" Bolin asked.

"I'm a Firebender. Korra may need the heat," he explained, looking over at the Avatar who was shaking. Bolin seemed to process the statement, before smirking. Mako rolled his eyes. "Not like that," he snapped.

Bolin raised his hands dismissively. "Okay. Okay. I'll be back soon then." And with that he was down the stairs and out the door. Mako turned back to the Avatar. She was trying to pull the water from her clothes but she was shaking so badly that she couldn't maintain her focus. She furrowed her brow and tried again, with the same results. Mako sighed.

"You're going to have to get out of those clothes. Unless, of course, you want to catch another fever," he told her. Korra nodded as her teeth chattered together. She was freezing.

"Do you have something I could wear?" she managed to ask over the chatter. He nodded and went up another set of stairs. Korra took advantage of his absence to look around.

The place was small and cold but it had a comfy aura to it. There were weights in every corner, probably Bolin's, and two sets of practice uniforms by the couch where she sat. They had a small stove and no furniture besides the couch she was sitting in and a wooden table.

Mako came back down with a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt. He sat them on the table in front of Korra. The Avatar made a move to take off her parka but flinched and let out a soft hiss.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded and made another move to take off her parka but flinched again. Korra swore that when she saw that Jerkbender in the arena she would send him to the hospital. "Here, let me help." He gently pulled off the coat to reveal her sleeveless baby blue, which was also completely soaked. Mako frowned.

"I have a muscle shirt on underneath," Korra said as if reading his mind. He nodded, somewhat relieved, and tried to pull off the shirt, carful as it brushed against the wounds on her side and back. Despite his caution, Korra still admitted a small whimper. He then helped her put on his off grey t-shirt.

He then pulled off her boots and sat them neatly by the couch. "I can get my pants," she told him. He nodded and looked away.

Korra couldn't help but smirk, despite her shivering, at the Firebender's uncomfortable-ness. Korra removed her pants, revealing her undershorts. She then tried to move her injured leg as little as possible but it was proving difficult. Mako sighed and finally decided to help her put the black shorts on, not missing the bruises and scratches that decorated her legs. He then wrapped a blanket around her.

"Thanks," she said, visibly shaking.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." And with that he left her downstairs again. Korra tried to wrap the blanket around herself but it was too small. She sighed.

The Firebender came back down after a few minutes and saw she was still shaking. "Do you wanna go upstairs? We have an extra bed."

She slowly nodded. "Do you have another blanket?" she asked. He frowned.

"We only have this one and another one," he replied. The blankets were old, nothing special really, but it was all the brother's could afford. He made a mental note that the next time they got paid he'd go buy another for when Korra came over.

"Oh. That's fine." He sighed and picked her up again, carrying her up the stairs. Korra couldn't help putting her head against his chest, like she had done a few nights ago. He was just so warm.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Mako laid the girl on his bed, before walking over to the small cot. Personally, he hated the cot. But he couldn't let Korra sleep there, especially in the condition she was in.

Korra leaned against the pillow and let out a small yelp. Mako got up to see what was wrong.

"My back hurts," she said, flinching slightly. He lifted up the shirt and saw that the burns were swollen. He walked over to the nightstand, took out two bandages, and placed them over her wounds.

"Thanks," she whispered once again. He nodded before going back over to the cot and lay down. He looked back over at the Avatar after a bit and saw that she was still trying to sleep, shivering against the cold. He sighed and got up once again and felt the Avatar's cheek. Cold as ice.

"You really are cold," he commented.

"I'll be fine," she replied. He shook his head and walked around to the other side of the bed. He lay down and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. It almost seemed habitual when Korra snuggled her face into his chest. Mako took deep breaths and allowed his chi to warm them both up. Korra sighed, and it was only a few minutes before she was fast asleep. He undid her ponytails in an attempt to make her more comfortable, letting the chocolate locks fall around her face.

As cheesy as it may sound, he couldn't help but admire how pretty Korra was. Sure, Asami was pretty. Beautiful even. But she was always wearing make-up. Korra was just a…natural beauty. Mako turned to lie on his back, one arm still wrapped around the girl beside him.

The Waterbender snuggled closer to his side, seeking the warmth that seemed to have diminished slightly, one hand sprawled over his chest where his heart was. Mako couldn't help but smile.

"So, I leave you two alone for a couple of minutes and you decide to make your move, huh?" Mako turned his head to see Bolin, a teasing smirk on his face. He rolled his eyes.

"Did you get her clothes? What did they say?" he asked quietly.

Bolin nodded. "Katara said it was fine, as long as she wasn't hurt. Tenzin…well…let's just say he wasn't thrilled with the idea." He dropped the bag of extra clothes onto the nightstand. "So, we really arent going to report Tahno?" Mako's clenched his fists. He wanted nothing more than to see that punk disqualified. And in his opinion, Korra was just being stubborn...but he also wanted to put that arrogent jerk in his place. He didnt want an easy victory. I guess you could say, his pride wouldnt let him either.

"As much as I really want to, no, we're not."

Bolin nodded in understanding, but then smiled. "Alright then. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed," the Earthbender continued as he took off his soaked outer clothes and changed into a muscle shirt and shorts. Within seconds that his head made contact with his pillow he was fast asleep, snoring like a freight train. Mako rolled his eyes again, hoping it wouldn't wake the girl beside him.

"Mako," she muttered.

"Hmm?" He looked down at her but she was still sound asleep. He smirked a little and shook his head. What was he going to do with her?


	9. The Revolution Has Begun

When Korra walked into the gym three days later, she didn't have her crutch, despite the obvious limp that still made itself known. She tried to walk straighter, only to feel a small jolt of pain. Bolin smiled when he saw her, Mako narrowed his eyes at the limp.

"You're still limping," he commented. She dropped her gym bag on the floor, ignoring the Firebender, and started hanging pictures of Tahno up for target practice. She then walked over to the pool of water and sent a flurry of attacks at the pictures.

"Don't ignore me."

She turned to look at him, slightly annoyed. "I'll be fine," she replied.

"Are you sure you're okay, Korra? I mean, your leg doesn't seem like its healed enough to compete," Bolin stated, worriedly. Korra sent a glare at the Earthbender. "Never mind," he added quickly. Mako shook his head and continued to spar with his little brother. After a while, Korra called for a switch.

"Hey, Bo, think I could spar with you bit?"

"Sure thing. That alright with you bro?" Mako simply shrugged, but he looked slightly skeptical. He allowed Korra to take his place. The Waterbender sunk into her stance, immediately sending out a combo of water strikes at the green eyed boy. Bolin smoothly avoided each attack and even sent a couple of eathdiscs her way, which she blocked.

Mako had to admit, for someone who'd nearly died a week ago, she hadn't lost her edge. Bolin hurled another disc at the Avatar, she tried to dodge but it managed to clip her injured side. The Waterbender threw a powerful water whip at him, knocking him back, pausing to hold her side.

"Damn it, Bo!" she hissed at him. She prodded her side, checking to see the extent of the damage. She finally deduced there wasn't much.

"Sorry Korra," the boy apologized. Mako shook his head.

"I don't think you should be competing," Mako stated evenly. "You're still hurt."

"I'm in good enough shape to wipe that smirk of that arrogant slime ball's face," she replied, a look of pure determination in her cerulean eyes. She was going to knock his stupid hair off his stupid head. That was a promise.

Mako couldn't hold back a smile. "Fine then," he said. "Huddle up, Team." The three Fire-Ferrets came together as their captain spoke. "I know we are the underdogs, but I have a good feeling about this match." He looked over at Korra. "This is personal. No one messes with a Fire Ferret and gets away with it." Bolin and Korra nodded.

*** Lin, may I have a word?" The chief of police sighed, annoyed, but nodded.

"What do you want, Tenzin?"

"Korra is competing in the Pro-Bending tournament, as you are aware," he started.

"And this concerns me because…?" she rudely remarked. The Airbending master sighed.

"I didn't want her to compete today due to her injuries, but she is stubborn. Kind of like someone else I know." He looked over at the chief.

Lin rolled her eyes. "And your point is?"

"Amon's threat still hangs thickly in the air. I don't want any more harm to befall Korra."

Lin's eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "I gave my word that I would protect every person in that arena. Are you questioning my honor, Tenzin?"

"Not at all. I'm just making sure that your word covers Korra as well," he clarified.

Lin allowed another sigh. "Yes. It includes the Avatar."

"I'm just being cautious, Lin. Korra is my responsibility and I've come to think of her as family. It's nothing personal," he said. "And just so you know, I'll be accompanying you on patrol during the match."

"You don't need to babysit me, Tenzin!" she snapped. "I know how to do my job!"

"Like I said before, Lin, I do not question your abilities. I'm simply looking out for Korra."

"Very well," the chief finally replied, walking away from the Airbender. Tenzin sighed.

*** The arena was packed. More than usual. Korra had never seen so many people at a match before. She looked over at the two brothers as they all finished putting on their uniforms. "Ready?" Mako asked.

"Born that way," Korra replied with a smirk, as they stepped onto the platform that would glide them over to the ring.

"Introducing, the challengers, the Future Industries' Fire-Ferrets!" the announcer exclaimed, sending the crowd into an uproar of excitement. Korra, Mako, and Bolin waved at the crowd, not ashamed to admit that they were enjoying it, as they stepped into the ring.

Asami blew a kiss at the Firebender which he returned. Korra rolled her eyes, using all her self-restraint not to knock the poor boy out of the arena.

"And their opponents, the three time defending champs, the White Falls Wolf-Bats!" the announcer continued.

Tahno and his team entered the arena, wearing Wolf-Bat costumes and howling, their fans howled back. Tahno took off his mask, and his pale eyes met Korra's blue, and he winked at her.

"Argh!" Korra took a threatening step forward, but the brother's grabbed the back of her armor and held her back.

"Save it for the match," Mako told her. "Don't let him bait you."

She looked from Tahno to him and sighed. She nodded sharply.

"Round one!" The gong sounded and Korra barely managed to dodge Tahno's watery uppercut. And from there all hell broke loose. Mako and Korra were the first to be knocked back into zone two. Bolin managed a lucky shot when he ricocheted a disc off the ropes and hit another player in the back. Tahno stopped his attack on the Avatar long enough to knock the opposing Earthbender back into zone two with what should have been a hosing foul.

"Where's the call on that, Ref?" Mako yelled up at the official. The man ignored the Ferret and signaled for the Wolf-Bats to advance.

"Looks like the Ref's aren't going to call a foul, folks, as they advance into Ferret territory!" came the announcer's voice. Tahno smiled smugly at the Firebender.

"What's wrong, kiddies? Can't handle some real competition?" He then sent a sheet of water at Bolin only to freeze it and use the Earthbender's lack of balance for his team to hit him with a disc, effectively knocking him out of the ring.

"I don't know what to tell you, other than Tahno and the Wolf-Bats are playing dirty! And the Ref's aren't doing a thing about it!"

Mako and Korra were quickly knocked into zone three, Tahno managing to land a successful blow to Korra's side. The Wolf-Bats delivered a combo at the girl but Mako stepped in front of her. The impact sent them both over the edge.

The bell rang throughout the arena, and the Wolf-Bats smiled and waved at the crowd. "Folks, looks like it's a totally one round knock-" The announcer stopped mid-sentence noticing something. "Hold on a second folks! This match isn't over yet! The Avatar is still holding on for dear life!"

Korra strained as she tried to hold onto the edge of the arena, Mako hanging from her other hand. Her ribs were on fire as the strain was apparent. She felt like she was being ripped apart. But the Ferrets had a match to win. She didn't have time to be in pain. With a great deal of effort she launched Mako back onto the ring, finally allowing herself to release her grip and fall into the water.

"I can't believe it folks! The Ferrets are still in this!" Mako didn't waste any time launching a fire blast at the Wolf-Bats, knocking one of them back, just as a bell rang.

Mako mockingly winked at the leader of the Wolf-Bats. Tahno's eye twitched his anger and irritation showing through. The platform brought the other two Ferrets back over to the arena. Mako noticed Korra was wincing. "You okay?" he asked.

"My side hurts. But other than that I'm fine," she admitted. She looked over at the Wolf-Bats and then up at the refs. "So what's going on with all the crappy calls?"

"My guess is Tahno paid all the refs off." Korra narrowed her eyes.

"Then if they're going to play dirty, so are we."

"No. We can't. The refs are out to get us. If we want to win, we're going to have to play this fair and square." Korra shot a look over at their opponents, noticing Tahno watching them with a smug look still on his face. She growled but nodded her head.

"That's no fun…but fine." The teams took their positions across from each other, each element across from its counterpart. Tahno smirked.

"You're not looking to good, Avatar. Having trouble keeping up?" Korra ground her teeth together.

"Round two!"

The bell rang out and Tahno immediately went after the girl, aiming for her leg and side. She managed to dodge and block, but Tahno froze her foot. He slammed a torpedo of water into the Avatar's torso, sending her flying into zone three.

The Avatar staggered to her feet, narrowly dodging the gush of water that went past her. She landed on her left leg and recoiled, immediately shifting to her right. The round played out similarly to its processor, with the Wolf-Bats playing dirty and the refs not calling any fouls. But the Ferrets didn't go down easily this time. Eventually it was they, who won the round.

"I can't believe it folks! Round two goes to the Fire-Ferrets! Will they be able to pull ahead and steal the match? Or will the champions remain the champs?"

Korra was exhausted. She'd been dodging attacks more than she'd been throwing any. Tahno had managed to land a few lucky shots on her side. He was really pulling out all the stops for this match. The two opposing Waterbender's glared at each other, neither backing down.

"Round three!"

Tahno sent a powerful water kick at the Avatar, which she cart wheeled away to dodge. Tahno snuck another illegal move, launching water at the girl, only to freeze it at the last second. The shards embedded themselves into the armor on Korra's leg. She hissed, melting the ice.

"That looked like it hurt, folks! But the refs are apparently still watching a separate match!"

"You dirty cheating snake!" Korra yelled across the ring. She jumped and launched a whip at the opposing Waterbender only to have him sidestep. He then ducked, allowing his teammate to throw a disc at the Avatar, which nailed her in the torso. Hard.

She slid back into zone three, clutching her abdomen in pain. She looked up just in time to haphazardly dodge another shot of water. She rolled to her side and used her free arm to launch another attack.

The brothers held their ground against the cheats, even knocking two of them back, while trying to provide enough protection for their fellow Waterbending teammate. It seemed like an eternity when the bell finally sounded.

"Round three is a tie!" The announcer exclaimed. "Which means this will all be decided by a coin toss! What a nail bitter this has turned out to be folks!"

*** "Korra!" The Airbending master started to head towards the arena, determined to get her out of there, when Lin grabbed his arm.

"She'll pull through. That girl is as tough as nails." Tenzin looked from the chief of police, and back to the ring where Korra was kneeling on the ground, looking completely exhausted. He sighed.

"I can't believe your sweet tempered father was reincarnated into that girl. It almost doesn't seem real," she continued. Tenzin raised a brow at that.

"You two might get along if you'd just give her a chance."

"Hmph," she grumbled, looking away from him.

*** "Korra, you okay?" The Firebender asked as he headed over to his injured teammate. The Avatar tried to push herself up, but the pain in her side felt like she'd been hit with a sledgehammer. Mako held out his hand and Korra took it, groaning as he pulled her up. She swayed a little, flinching when she tried to stand straighter.

"I'll be fine," she panted.

"Korra, you can't keep pushing yourself," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged off his hand and headed over to the center line. "What's the matter, Avatar? Can't take a hit?" Tahno mocked. Korra growled.

"Just watch me," she muttered.

"The Fire-Ferrets win the coin toss!" the ref stated. "Choose your element!"

"I'm taking this one," Korra said. Mako grabbed her arm.

"You're in no condition to take Tahno on," he whispered. Korra locked her eyes with his. In those cerulean orbs lay a fire, burning deeper than Mako had ever seen. Korra's fiery determination conveyed within those deep blues.

"I got this," she said.

"Hurry kiddies, I'm getting awfully bored," the opposing Waterbender commented. Mako reluctantly released his grip on her arm and nodded.

"Let's go, Pretty Boy. You and me," Korra said, stepping into the center ring.

"Thought you'd never ask," he replied with a sly smirk. Bolin looked over at his brother questioningly. Mako met his brother's inquisitive stare.

"It's personal," was all he said to answer.

The Waterbenders took their positions as the platform rose. Tahno had a smug smile on his face as they circled each other. Korra narrowed her eyes. She was going to wipe that smile right off his face.

"Come on, little girl," he taunted. "Give me your best shot."

Korra wasted no time sending a water punch at the snake. Tahno easily sidestepped and wrapped a stream of water around Korra's ankle, and then pulled the Avatar's feet out from under her; like he'd done three nights ago in the alley. Korra let out a cry as her back slammed against the floor.

*** Tenzin flinched. He ground his teeth together and shook his fist at the ring. "What was that? Ref! That was clearly an illegal move!"

Lin looked over at the Airbender, amusement on her face. "I didn't know you knew the rules of Pro-bending," she commented. Tenzin composed himself.

"I've been brushing up." Lin smirked and shook her head, returning her attention to the match. It was then that Tenzin noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Lin, look out!" He sent an air blast at the man, but didn't react fast enough as electricity coursed through Lin's body, her armor the perfect conductor. Tenzin moved to help her but was quickly subdued in a similar fashion. He crumbled to the floor next to the chief, unconscious.

*** "Ouch," Bolin said, flinching as Korra fell.

"Come on, Korra!" Mako yelled. Tahno prepared himself to send another water blast when Korra rolled to the side and nailed him with a watery uppercut that knocked his mask clear off his head. Tahno fell on his back but didn't fall off the ring. Korra smiled and stood with some difficulty.

"Chump," she said with a grin. Tahno recovered, his eyes gleaming with hatred for the girl in front of him. He made a move to attack but paused, noticing the small sparks of electricity that flickered throughout the entire arena. Korra followed his gaze.

What was going on?

Suddenly, Chi-Blockers landed in the ring and between the Avatar and Tahno. They both jumped backwards off the raised ring and Korra landed in front of the brothers. She hissed as pressure was added to her left leg. Mako and Bolin were by her side immediately. The group of Chi-Blockers started towards them. The Ferrets found themselves backed against the ropes. Korra looked down into the water.

"Jump!" She hauled herself over the ropes, taking the brothers with her as they fell into the water below. They quickly broke the surface of the water and swam over to the foundation of the arena. Korra looked up, and came face to face with Lieutenant, Kali sticks already alight with electricity. Korra's eyes widened as he placed the sticks in the water. The Ferrets screamed as the current went through their bodies, lighting them on fire from the inside out.

Seconds passed before the team was rendered unconscious.

*** _Avatar Aang and Toph stood next to each other, Toph pointing vaguely at something. _

_A man, hands behind his back, smiled slyly. _

_The same man then stood._

_Avatar Aang towered over a cowering man, his eyes glowing before they dimmed to reveal the anger in those stormy grays. The air around him, whipped around. He had been in the Avatar State. _

*** Amon stood over the now former Waterbender that was quivering at his feet, having his followers throw the Wolf-Bats over the edge of the arena and into the water. The coward had actually tried to bargain his way out of having his Bending taken away. To Amon, he was merely scum under the boot of humanity, parading around as someone of worth. It sickened him.

He turned his attention back to the audience that surrounded him, the symbol of the Equalists hanging around the stadium. "Now that I have your attention," he started. He was met with dead silence. "I'm sorry for the interruption. But we all know how this match was going to end. The Wolf-Bats would have once again been your victors. And though they had cheated their way to victory, you would have cheered and agreed with a bunch of bullies being called your champions. It seems almost fitting.

"Because every day, Benders bully and abuse their fellow Non-Bending citizens. Oh, the irony is not lost on me. It is the same thing the Wolf-Bats proved tonight for all you to see. And these so called reigning champions were rendered useless by my men within a few short seconds. Cleansed of their impurities, as it were.

"Let this serve as my last warning to the Benders of this city. If you stand in my way, if you even entertain the notion of stopping me, I will do to you what I did to them. It is a promise that I intend to keep" There was an uneasiness that snuck through the crowd at these words.

"Now to my followers. You need not suffer any longer. Our numbers have grown. We now have the strength to create a new Republic City, one where we all stand on equal ground. No longer will we have an all mighty and self righteous bender standing over us, and pushing us down. The time for change has come. I plan to wipe out the unnatural and unfair advantage that Benders have possessed over us for centuries.

"My followers and I will not rest till this city has been purified. But it does not end there. We shall move on to purify the entire world! The Revolution has begun!"

The glass roof of the arena suddenly shattered as ropes dangled down for the leader and his supporters to be carried back up to the blimp that waited overhead.

*** "Korra…" The Avatar groaned; the vibrations around her shaking her to her core. What had happened?

"Korra…!" The Waterbender blinked, her senses slowly returning to her. Someone was yelling at her.

"Korra!" She turned her head to see the Firebender of her team. She groaned as she started to notice the predicament they were in.

"What happened?" she asked, straining against the ropes that bound her and her teammates to the pillar.

"Amon's lieutenant used the water as a current," he informed her. She furrowed her brow. Oh, right. They'd been electrocuted. Korra then looked over at Bolin, who was chattering his teeth at Pabu.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving us, what does it look like?" the Earthbender replied. "Come on, Pabu. Keep chewing." The little fire ferret obeyed and continued to chew on the ropes. A loud boom shook the arena and almost deafened the Ferrets down below.

Korra and Mako looked around to see burnt pieces of the ring above fall into the water.

"It's okay buddy! Just a little explosion. You're almost through!" the Earthbender assured, chattering his teeth again.

Soon enough the ropes were off and the brothers helped the girl stand up. She groaned and grabbed her side, staggering over to the water. "We need to get her out of here," Mako told his brother. Korra slowly took off her uniform top and raised her undershirt as she gathered water in her hands and applied it to her side, making it glow.

Korra flinched as the pain increased before slowly decreasing and diminishing. She quickly put her Pro-Bending armor back on, with the help of Bolin, and stood up straight.

"I'm going after Amon!" she said, turning water into ice, looking up to see the lunatic getting away.

"You can't take him on in your condition! You need to get out of here!" Korra shook her head, not taking her eyes off the retreating figure.

"Make sure the civilians get out of here!" she replied, ignoring his claim. She dove into the water, not waiting for his reply. Once submerged, she spun around and launched herself through the surface of the water and higher into the air, a whirlpool of water helping her along. She had almost reached the roof when the water suddenly died away, and she started to descend back to the arena far below.

Korra's fall was interrupted when a metal cable wrapped around her waist. Lin Bei Fong maneuvered around and launched the Avatar up toward the enemy blimp and through the shattered ceiling. The Equalists saw her coming but with one fire kick she knocked them all off their platform. Once she landed on the metal platform, it stopped. She looked up to see Amon staring down at her, and she could almost feel the smirk behind his mask.

She sent a large ball of fire at him, knocking several Chi Blockers out, but Amon stepped off the platform and into the blimp just in time, before disappearing from her sight. The Avatar growled but when she looked around she gasped.

All the Metalbender blimps…they were in the water and on fire! He's taken them all down!

A Chi Blocker took advantage of her distraction and kicked her in the ribs. Korra jumped off the small platform and rolled when she landed on the glass, groaning as the pain returned to her side. So much for being healed.

Lin came up and knocked the Chi Blocker away from Korra, allowing the Waterbender to rise. She then sent a metal strip at the blimp and was about to slingshot herself up there when Lieutenant came behind her and shoved his Kali Sticks onto her back.

Korra threw a fire punch at one of the three Chi Blockers who ran to aid Lieutenant, knocking them aside before using one of their backs as leverage and lashing out with a fire kick to his side. Lieutenant attacked the Avatar, but she moved before he could land a blow.

Lin quickly recovered and returned the favor when two Chi Blockers tried to intervene in the fight between Amon's right hand man and the girl by tying them up with metal chords and throwing them off the roof. (Spiderman style!)

Seeing an opportunity to board the blimp, Lin launched a few strips up and grabbed them, lifting herself up toward the ship.

Meanwhile, Korra was barely avoiding Lieutenant's attacks. The match had left her drained. Lieutenant saw an opening and shoved one of his Kali Sticks into her side and the other into her back.

Korra yelled and kneeled. He made to electrocute her again but she rolled to the side and sprang up, spouting fire from the soles of her feet. He sidestepped but she managed to kick a Kali stick out of his hand and elbow his face, knocking him onto his back. He got up and she ran towards him, jumped into the air and sent a volley of fire kicks at him, knocking him off the roof.

She landed on her injured leg and fell back, grabbing it. She heard something crack and looked down just in time to see the glass give way under her mass. She yelled as she fell through the air, back toward the arena.

Lin looked down to see the Avatar fall and then back up at the blimp. She sighed. "That stupid girl," she muttered. Without losing any time she sent four strips to attach to the glass and to speed up her descent toward the younger girl. She sent another strip at the Avatar, which the girl caught. Lin maneuvered in the air once again and sent yet another chord at an Equalist banner and threw herself and the Avatar into the stands.

The young Avatar landed with a thud and rolled on the floor. Lin ran to her to check and see the damage. "You okay, Kid?"

Korra groaned as she allowed the chief to help her stand. "I'm fine. Thanks to you," she replied with a small smile.

Lin smirked. "Don't mention it."

The Fire Ferret brothers ran to Korra, Mako hugged the girl, causing her yelp in pain.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he told her.

"That goes double for me," Bolin added, hugging the Waterbender too. Korra winced.

Tenzin ran toward the small group. "Korra, are you alright?" he asked.

"Just dandy. Just don't hug me," she warned. She leaned on Mako as he and his brother helped her over to the bleachers.

"Looks like we lost this one," Lin stated solemnly, looking over the ruined arena. "I can't believe Amon did this. And I played right into his hands," she added, her fists clenching. Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He played us all. Republic City is now at war," he said with a grim frown.

"Uh, hello! Korra needs medical attention here!" Bolin stated. Korra rolled her eyes.

She was so sick of this.

_**** Little bit of a different take on episode 6. (Which was freakin epic! Just FYI)_ We hope you enjoy. Oh and again, the more reviews the quicker the update!

_I hope we see more of Tahno. He's such an interesting…jerk…I assume that he will be back…Hehe… Also...if Mako hugging Korra was Oc in anyway...blame Bryke. They wrote it into their version of the ep as well._

_As always, We Out! PEACE!_


	10. Doubt Hides Best

"Why do you always insist on carrying me?" the Avatar grumbled at Mako.

"Why do you always insist on being so stubborn?" he shot back. Korra pouted. "You tried walking remember? All of Tahno's cheap shots and falling from a twenty story roof starts to add up after a while," he continued as he walked from the ferry to the main house.

Korra sighed and allowed herself to be carried, subconsciously leaning her head against Mako's shoulder. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. She groaned.

"Katara is going to kill me."

*** Korra hissed as the elder Waterbender wrapped the glowing water around her knee. Katara hadn't said a word since the Firebender had brought Korra in. That wasn't a good sign.

"You're mad aren't you?" Katara said nothing in reply as she concentrated on relaxing the muscles around the ligament. "Look, I'm sorry. But I had to go after him. I wasn't about to let that-"

"You do not understand what is like watching someone you care so deeply for continually put their lives in danger," the old master interrupted. She didn't look up at Korra.

"But Katara-"

"You promised me that you wouldn't do anything reckless if I allowed you to compete in the match," she cut her off again. Her tone was somewhere between disappointed and angry, Korra couldn't exactly pinpoint it. "And then you return from the ruins of the arena, having done more damage to yourself because you thought it was necessary to go chase after a man who could destroy you if he even had the slightest intention of doing so." Katara's eyes burned into Korra's; a fierce battle of blue sparking between the two Waterbenders.

Korra was the first to look away. "So, forgive me if I'm a bit irritated at the moment," the old woman finished, returning to her healing process. Korra stared down at the sheets guiltily.

"I couldn't let him hurt anyone else," she finally said, almost inaudibly. "I realize what I did was completely reckless, and you have every right to be mad, but it's my duty as the Avatar to stop that madman…I _won't_ let him harm anyone else."

Katara sighed. "Korra, I know the duties of the Avatar are infinite. But putting yourself in danger time and time again isn't going to help you become a better one. Your duty as of now is to rest and completely recuperate. You will face Amon when the time is right and not a moment before."

"But you can't expect me to sit here and do nothing while that lunatic is running around taking people's bending away," she stated. The older Waterbender shook her head.

"That's exactly what I expect you do," Katara replied. Korra looked at her and saw the concern that lay in the old woman's eyes. She sighed and looked away again, not knowing what else to say.

The old master continued to heal her student's leg, a somewhat more comfortable atmosphere filling the room. Korra let out another hiss as the actual healing process started.

"Sorry," the master apologized.

"Are you still mad at me?" Korra asked. Katara sighed and smiled a little.

"Not as much as before. Just try and not make this a routine."

The young Avatar smiled. "Wasn't planning on it."

*** "Korra?" Mako called from the door.

The young Avatar sat up in her bed. "I thought you'd be back at the arena by now," she commented.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok," he replied with a shrug.

"I'm fine. Nothing really new," she replied, knowing there was more to this visit. Mako sighed and sat down on a chair next to her bed.

"Are you sure you're fine?" he asked again. She knew what he really meant. He wasn't just asking if she was okay physically. He was asking about how she was emotionally.

"Yeah. I think so," the young Avatar replied, sounding slightly unsure. The Firebender nodded and was about to go when she started talking again. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," he answered, crossing his arms.

"I've-I've been having flashbacks about my past life," she said. Mako raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I see Avatar Aang and his friends. And then there's a man…I get this strange feeling that I should know who he is but I just can't figure it out. No matter how hard I try, the name won't come to me."

"When did this start happening?" Mako asked curiously.

"When Amon knocked me out the first time I faced him on Avatar Aang's Memorial Island. And then tonight at the arena after we were electrocuted."

Mako looked at his teammate. He had already figured out the pattern. An unconscious Korra equaled another vision.

"So every time you get knocked out cold, you see another one?" he asked.

Korra frowned. "It's more like a cluster of images every time it happens. But I don't know what any of it means!" she said exasperated.

"Maybe you should talk to Tenzin about it," the Firebender suggested. "I mean, this is his father's life we're talking about. Surely he would know something."

"You're right! Maybe he can tell me who that guy is," she said making a move to get up from the bed. Mako lightly pushed her back.

"I'll get him. You stay put," he said getting up. Korra pouted but nodded in agreement.

"Mako?" she said. He turned to look at her. "Thanks." He gave her a smirk.

"No problem. Good night, Korra," he said.

"Good night," she replied after he left.

*** Tenzin walked into the Avatar's room a few minutes later, a slight smile on his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, you know. Fine."

"Mako said you wished to speak with me?"

"Yeah," she replied, unsure of how to start. She took a deep breath and told the Airbender what she'd told Mako about having these weird visions and the strange, slyly grinning man she'd seen. Tenzin listened patiently, but Korra could tell something had unsettled him. The old man stroked his long beard thoughtfully.

"My father often talked about his visions," he finally replied. "He told me it was usually Roku's way of messaging him."

"So you think Avatar Aang is trying to tell me something?" Tenzin made no indication that had been what he meant. "And what about the man? Who is he?"

"A criminal, I suppose by the way you describe him. And a dangerous one at that, if it forced my father into the Avatar State." Korra frowned.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked after a moment of silence. Tenzin averted his eyes from the Avatar and did not answer. Korra's frown deepened. "You know who the man is, don't you?"

"No."

"Yes, you do. Don't lie to me," Korra growled.

"Why would I lie to you, Korra?" The Waterbender paused. "Now I suggest you get some rest. You've had a long day."

"What's so important about that man?" she asked as he reached the door. He didn't reply as he shut the screen behind him. Korra sighed. That would be the last time she took Mako's advice.

*** The next morning Korra found herself being dragged to the Police Station. Apparently Lin was doing her best and asking everyone who'd been present about what they saw during the attack last night. Tenzin had escorted her down here, for he was going to help with the questioning as well. That had been a pleasant walk.

Korra leaned against one of the pillars, her crutch right next to her. She was only using it to make Katara happy…she wasn't thrilled with having to use it again. Right now, she was sure they were interviewing Hiroshi Sato. Which they had been doing for about twenty minutes. Korra sighed, squeaking her boot against the floor.

"Hey, Korra." The Avatar looked over at the bench she was standing by and saw…Tahno? No, it couldn't be. The man she saw was nowhere near as imposing. And he didn't radiate the same self-centered aura, his hair was flat and lifeless and she was certain he was paler than usual. He looked awful…but yet…it was him.

"Tahno?" she asked. The former Waterbender tried to smile but it didn't exactly reach his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. Or at least what's left of me." His voice was hollow, like all the life had been sucked out of him. He eyed the crutch she had under her arm. Korra saw something flicker through his pale eyes before he looked away. "Sorry about that," he said, his voice sounding sincere. Korra looked down at the stick and then shrugged taking a seat next to her ex-rival.

"Look, Tahno, I know we aren't exactly friends…but I'm sorry you had your bending taken away." The ex-pro-bender sighed.

"I've been to the best healers in the city…whatever Amon did to me…its permanent." He sounded so…defeated. Then he turned to look at her again and there was a little spark in his eyes, determination maybe. "You got to get him for me," he said. Korra placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded. A silent promise from one Water Tribe member to the other.

"Don't worry. He won't get away with this." Tahno nodded back.

"Mr. Sato, please inform us if you remember anything else." Both teens turned to see Lin, Tenzin and Hiroshi walking toward them.

"I will. These Equalists need to pay for what they've done," Hiroshi replied. The Future Industries tycoon noticed Korra and nodded at her before leaving the station. Lin and Tenzin then turned their attention to Tahno.

"We're ready for you," Tenzin stated, staring at the boy before him. Tahno stood, making to follow the two adults before turning to look at the Waterbender.

"See you around then…Avatar," he said with a slight smirk, giving her a two finger salute. For a moment he looked like his old self, but then he faded and trudged after the Chief and master Airbender. Korra watched him go, an all too familiar feeling of guilt welling up inside her.

She was the Avatar. She was supposed to stop things like this from happening. Sure Tahno had been a real pain in the…well, you know. But that didn't make what Amon did any more justifiable. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair in silent frustration.

If she couldn't protect a jerk, pardon, _ex_-jerk like Tahno, how was she supposed to protect an entire city? Doubt started to creep its way into her mind. She remembered the dream she'd had a couple weeks ago.

_"You doubt your abilities as the Avatar. You wonder if the Spirits made a mistake in picking you."_

_ "You are right to doubt their choice. You are far from worthy of holding such power. But the Spirits have chosen me to stand against you__, __and I will bring the Bender's reign of terror to an end. And you will be there to witness every last second of it."_

What if she really wasn't fit to be the Avatar?

*** "Hey, Korra!" Bolin greeted as the Avatar and Airbender exited the police station sometime later. She gave the Earthbender a small smile.

"Hey, Bo," she replied.

"Me and Mako are going to catch a late movie. Wanna come?" Korra looked over at her Airbending master. The older man looked from her to the Earthbending boy. He sighed.

"Just make sure she stays on the crutch," he said before looking back at the Waterbender. "Or else my mother will have both our heads."

Korra gave a short nod and turned to follow her teammate. Tenzin frowned.

*** "That movie was amazing!" Bolin yelled, imitating the different roles from the film. Mako rolled his eyes at his younger brother and glanced over at the Waterbender of their group. She'd been really quiet all night. Something was up.

"What did you think of the movie?" he asked her. Korra didn't answer, her mind was somewhere else. "Korra?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? What?" She seemed to come back into reality.

"What did you think of the movie?" he repeated.

"Oh…it was good," she replied with a shrug. Truth be told, she couldn't have told you what they'd seen.

Mako narrowed his eyes suspiciously but said nothing as they continued their walk back to the arena, Bolin still acting out his favorite parts excitedly.

The arena was under some serious heavy duty construction. Just seeing the damage, even if it was only a glimpse, made Korra clench and unclench her fist. How could she have let this happen?

Bolin was the first to hit the hay, snores immediately reverberating throughout the apartment. Korra lay on the couch, hands behind her head, staring out across Yue Bay at Avatar Aang's statue. Mako sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Something on your mind?" Korra tore her gaze away from the monument and raised a brow at the Firebender. "You're never this quiet. What's up?"

She didn't answer. She just stared at him. Mako sighed. "Come on, Korra. Talk to me."

She sighed. "Maybe it was a mistake."

"What was?"

"Coming to Republic City," she whispered. "Me being the Avatar." Mako had to admit, that was the last thing he had expected. He waited for her to elaborate. "I ran into Tahno today." The Firebender visibly tensed.

"What did he say?" There was an edge to his voice.

"Nothing really. He looked so…un-Tahno like. You know, Amon took his bending. He seemed half dead. And I got to thinking about how since I came here, things have gone from bad to worse. Not to mention my pride has almost gotten you all killed." Her voice cracked. "And now there's a war starting. This is exactly what Avatar Aang had been trying to avoid." Her tone was somber now. "I just keep screwing everything up…"

"Avatar Aang screwed up a few times, if I remember right. Didn't he run away for a hundred years or something?" Mako stated.

Korra slowly shook her head. "Maybe I should have stayed in the South Pole." Mako didn't like that look she had on her face.

"Korra, you can't keep comparing yourself to Avatar Aang. And you really can't keep blaming yourself for a problem that you inherited from your past life." Korra said nothing, still not looking convinced. "And not to mention the fact that if you hadn't come along, we wouldn't have had half a chance of getting to the finals, let alone the championship. You didn't give up on us…and I'm not going to give up on you," he said gently. "I know you're going to be an amazing Avatar."

Korra managed a small smile, which the Firebender returned. "Where you sleeping?" he asked.

"I think I'll sleep down here," she said gesturing to the couch she was laying on. Mako raised a brow.

"You sure?" Korra nodded.

Mako frowned before disappearing up the stairs, only to come back a couple of minutes later with the mattress.

"What are you doing?"

"Making your bed," he stated, as if it were completely obvious, placing the bed a few feet away from the couch.

"So, where are you sleeping?"

He thought about it for a second. He really hated that cot upstairs…

"I guess I'll take the couch." She frowned.

"Well, we could, you know, share the bed," she mumbled. "I mean, it's not like we haven't before." Mako turned and looked over at the Avatar. Sure, he'd slept in the same bed with her before, but the circumstances had been very different.

"Uh…" Mako mentally slapped himself. _Very smart, Mako,_ he thought.

"We could share the blanket," she added. Mako cursed under his breath. He knew he'd forgotten something. Another freaking blanket. He watched as Korra seemed to figit where she stood, situating her crutch in an attempt to distract herself as she waited for his answer.

He made a move toward the mattress but stopped short. He thought of Asami…they were a couple. And he knew Korra liked him. Would this be considered leading her on? That was never his intention. So reluctantly, Mako shook his head.

"Good night, Korra," he said as he settled himself on the couch. He heard her sigh and then the mattress squeaked.

"Night…" he heard her barely audible reply.

_*** Hehehe...I know there's new clips that they moved into Asami's house or whatever but this our story and that aint gonna fly! _

_I want to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed...You guys are the best! You're what keeps this story going! :D_

_So anyway, see you guys for the next chapt and dont forget to review! Adios!_

_WE OUT PEACE!_


	11. Slippery Slope

Korra leaned against one of the many pillars in the hall, waiting for the Council to finish so she could question Tenzin again about her visions. The Airbending master had acted weird when she'd told him about it. She had to know who that man was. The Waterbender sighed as she took a seat in one of the chairs. Standing was still tiring, especially in her current condition.

These last three days had been hectic. What with the Pro-Bending arena finally getting shut down; turns out the brothers had to move after all. And then with the whole Sato fiasco...Things were getting worse as the days went by. And to top it all off, Amon was using robots made of such a pure metal that even the great Toph Bei Fong couldn't have bent them. Something would have to be done soon.

The Avatar heard the pound of the gavel and quickly stood back up. Voices got closer and it wasn't hard to figure out that Tenzin and Tarrlok were arguing again. The doors opened and sure enough the two men were bickering with each other.

"Terrorizing the Equalists isn't going to help the situation," Tenzin argued.

"We need to attack while we still can," the Water Tribesman countered. "Capturing Amon's supporters will weaken his forces."

The Airbender shook his head. "It will only make the people uneasy. They don't trust Benders as it is. An attack will only tip the scales in his favor."

Tarrlok opened his mouth to argue when he spotted the Avatar. "Hello, Avatar," he greeted with a charming, venomous smile, bowing his head. Korra stiffly did the same. She didn't trust Tarrlok as far she could throw him. Korra turned her attention to her master.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. Tenzin nodded then sent a look over at the other councilman.

"We will finish this discussion later," he told the other man. Korra watched through narrow eyes as Tarrlok nodded and walked away from the two. Tenzin turned his attention back to Korra. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You weren't completely honest with me the other day when I told you about…what I saw." She said the last part carefully, knowing full well Tarrlok wasn't out of hearing range. "What are you hiding from me?"

Tenzin released a heavy sigh. "It's nothing you should be worried about. You should try to meditate and talk to my father." This was Korra's breaking point.

"Meditate? Is that really all you can tell me? Avatar Aang is trying to tell me something and it seems to me like you're doing everything in your power to make sure I don't find out!" She didn't care that every person in the hall could hear her. Her patience and want for caution had been worn thin, nonexistent. "Because, let's face it, you know I don't have it in me to meditate!"

Tenzin furrowed his brow. "I'm only trying to help you," he replied, his voice still level.

"By doing what? Keeping secrets from me?"

"Sorry to interrupt," came Tarrlok's slick as oil voice. Seems he had decided to rejoin the conversation. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Tenzin won't-"

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with, Tarrlok," Tenzin stated, cutting off the young Waterbender. Korra narrowed her eyes at her teacher and looked to Tarrlok.

"He won't tell me who the man is in my visions!" The Water Tribe representative raised a brow.

"Oh? And what exactly does this man look like?"

"Korra, that's enough!" Both Waterbenders faced the Nomad. Korra glared.

"If you won't give me answers, then maybe he will," she said, pointing at Tarrlok. So, ignoring Tenzin's pleas, she told Tarrlok everything she could about the man, to the best of her abilities. Tarrlok nodded his head, listening intently, a smirk on his face.

"You're keeping Yakone a secret from the Avatar, Tenzin?" He shook his head. The Airbender's face turned red.

"Enough, Tarrlok!"

"Who's Yakone?" the Avatar asked, ignoring the Airbender once again.

"He was a problem. Just like Amon." There was a tangible silence between the three as Korra absorbed this breakthrough. So Tenzin had known who the man was. Certainly if Tarrlok did, the Airbender did as well. So her master had been lying to her. He'd actually looked her in the eye and lied…effortlessly. If he could lie to her about this…what else had he lied to her about?

She felt like her body had gone numb. She felt like something cold was slithering from the back of her mind, making itself known.

"Yakone…" the Avatar whispered. The name sounded so familiar. Tarrlok nodded. Tenzin had had enough.

"Come on, Korra," he said placing his hand between her shoulders, trying to guide her away from the council building and back to Air Temple Island. But Korra didn't budge from her spot. She turned her gaze slowly onto the older man.

"Why should I go back with you?" she asked her voice as cold as ice. "So you can lie to me again? I'm not going to be manipulated by anyone. Not again." Korra stepped away from him, her eyes never leaving his.

"Korra, I wasn't trying to manipulate you. I was only trying to protect you." Tarrlok smirked from his position out of the Avatar's sight. He seemed satisfied with the current situation.

"Now, now, Tenzin. Why else would you lie to her about something that happened forty-two years ago? You said it yourself; it is a completely different situation." Tenzin narrowed his eyes at the Northern Tribe representative. Korra glanced from one man to the other. Then turned on her heel and made her way out of the building.

"Korra, stop!" Tenzin started toward her when a wall of fire stopped his advance. He raised his arms against the heat. The flames slowly died down to reveal Korra, her back still facing her master. She was shaking violently, but not from sickness, like she had only a few days ago, but with pent up anger.

"Just. Stay. Away," she said between clenched teeth. Tenzin involuntarily took a step back. Korra stood there for a second before continuing on her way. Tenzin turned back to look at the smirking man.

"Look what you've done!" Tarrlok raised a brow, a triumphant smirk still on his face.

"What I've done?" he asked. "I'm not the one that kept something this big from her."

"She didn't need to know!"

"Didn't she?" he inquired. "She didn't need to know about something that important. That Republic City has seen this sort of attack before?"

*** Korra didn't walk far before she slumped against a wall and sat down, finally running out of steam. She curled her knees close to her chest, making herself invisible within the shadows of the alley.

"_So, one of the people you trust most didn't tell you the truth…" _It was faint, but Korra heard it as if it had screamed at her. _"What other lies have you fallen for? And not just from him, but from your so-called friends. What about Master Katara?"_ Korra said nothing. _"Maybe if the _real_ Avatar were here, they wouldn't feel the need to keep so many secrets,"_ it hissed. Korra dug her nails into her arms, forcing her eyes shut.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there. Long enough for the sun to sink further behind the horizon. The sky was darkened, not only by night but by storm clouds. It was going to rain. _Great,_ she thought, as thunder roared above her.

"Korra?" The Waterbender looked up to see her Firebending teammate looking down at her. "We've been looking all over for you. Tenzin had us searching the whole city." Korra narrowed her eyes at him before turning her head abruptly away. Mako raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

She let out a bitter laugh. "You want to know what's wrong, City Boy?" she asked. "Everyone around me is constantly lying to me."

"Like who?"

"Tenzin. He lied to me about the flashbacks. He withheld information that he claimed he didn't know."

"Maybe he was just trying to protect you," he stated, trying to get her to see reason. Korra glared at him. Tenzin had said the same thing.

"You've lied to me too," she accused, slowly getting to her feet.

"What are you-?"

"You tell me one thing when I'm half dead. And the minute I'm better you pull a one-eighty. Not to mention that you say that you like me, but you still go out with that snotty rich girl." Her voice seemed almost devoid of any emotion. That's exactly how she wanted it.

Mako glared back at his teammate. "I told you before, Korra, I didn't want you to die! People say stupid things when someone you care about is dying! And don't you dare insult Asami!"

The rain suddenly started pouring down, soaking the two individuals.

Different emotions flickered through the Avatar's eyes. A war was waging inside those sapphire irises, an internal struggle that would decide everything.

"_Do you see? I tried to warn you about this. Everyone_ _you trust has lied to you. Used you for their own endeavors. You helped him save his brother and this is how he repays you?" _Korra shook her head, trying to rid herself of the demonic and intoxicating voice. _"Who needs trust anyway? It is a fool's bargain."_

She straightened and turned from the Firebender, starting to walk away despite how much it hurt her leg to walk normally. Mako placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Korra, wait-"

He was cut off when the Waterbender suddenly turned and sent a stream of water into his chest, sending him flying through the air and into one of the alley walls. He slumped down onto the ground and looked up in shock at his teammate.

"What is your problem?" Both Korra's hands were at her side, but Mako didn't miss the three ice daggers growing between her fingers.

"I'm not just some toy you can pick up when you're bored, Mako," she said, her voice as cold as the daggers. "So quit playing games and stop pretending you care."

Mako's expression softened slightly as he saw the pain in her eyes. "Korra, I do care about you. We're friends remember?"

Korra stared back at him, allowing the daggers to melt away. "With friends like you, who needs enemies?" And with that she left the Firebender alone in the alley.

*** "Did you find her?" Mako pushed his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Yeah…I found her," he said reluctantly. Tenzin jumped out of his seat and made to go passed the Firebender when the boy caught his sleeve. "But she's not here. I lost her after I found her." The Airbender furrowed his brow.

"How could you lose her?" He towered over the Pro-bender, and Mako had to admit, for a Nomad, this guy could be scary.

"She seemed off," Mako continued. He paused, turning away from the Airbending master. "The other noght she told me she was starting to doubt her abilities as the Avatar." Tenzin seemed taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"She told me that maybe it was a mistake that the Spirits chose her. That maybe if she had never come to Republic City, these things wouldn't have happened. I thought I'd helped but…" He let the sentence trail off. Tenzin couldn't believe his ears.

The Korra he knew loved being the Avatar, no matter the challenge. The Korra he knew didn't regret anything. But the Korra he knew was also very afraid of her enemy. The Korra he knew…was slowly fading away. Tenzin shook his head. "What else has she told you?"

"She told me that everyone has lied to her. Used her. And she's no longer going to play their games." Mako clenched his jaw. "She told me that you lied to her." Tenzin closed his eyes and sighed.

"I only did it to protect her…"

"That's what I figured," the Firebender said. He watched as the old man seemed to age before his very eyes. He seemed exhausted and worried beyond all belief. Mako knew the feeling.

*** Korra walked into the temple on Avatar Aang's Memorial Island, her steps echoing throughout the empty building. She seemed to find herself there a lot nowadays. She walked down one of the corridors, and found herself in the inner sanctum, all her past lives staring down at her. And in the very front was Avatar Aang.

_"He is the one who started this whole mess," _the serpent tongued voice hissed in her ear. _"And yet, he is the one that everyone remembers as a mighty Avatar. You can never hope to be half as great as he once was. You're just another name in a long line of tradition. He ended a century long war…you can't even stop a lone Non-Bender."_

"This is all your fault," she said to the statue. "You and Fire Lord Zuko wanted this city to be the epicenter of peace." She laughed bitterly, the sound feeling odd in her throat. "Is that what you thought would actually happen? Were you two really that naïve?" She clenched her fists tightly, drawing blood as her nails dug into her palms.

"They say the last Avatar appears to the current one in their time of need. So where are you, _Oh Mighty Avatar Aang?"_ Her voice was dripping in sarcasm and mockery. "Where are you now?" She sounded slightly hysterical, even to her own ears, as she yelled at the statue, her voice echoing off the walls. "I know you must have a hectic schedule, what with being _dead_ and all!"She was breathing heavy, two small puddles of blood forming next to her as the red liquid dripped down from her tightly clenched fists.

*****_ Yep. The voice is back. Our reasoning for that would be...it took a lot of evergy and strength to cast that thing out, but a moment of weakness would be enough to call it back. And Korra has deffinetly been feeling lousy lately... And I also decided to go ahead and have the Ferrets and Asami move to Air Temple Island...I know Bo and Asami werent in this chapter (and Asami hasnt really been in this story much) but dont worry, we havent forget them. _

_REview people! _

_We out! Peace!_


	12. Spirit World: Part 1: Koh

Korra stood in front of Avatar Aang's statue, a piercing look in her eyes. She wiped the blood off her hands onto her pelt as she finally sat down on the floor. She couldn't tell you how long she sat there, back straight and hands in her lap. Probably a few hours, just lost within her thoughts. Footsteps were suddenly heard running past her. The Avatar jumped to her feet, immediately getting in her fighting stance.

"Show yourself!" she shouted into the surrounding darkness, the torches only lighting the center of the chamber. A cold laugh reverberated off the walls, sending chills down her spine. Korra turned around, trying to locate the footsteps that seemed to surround her. It grew quiet for a moment and she lowered her arms. Maybe it had been just her imagination.

She turned back around to sit down, only to have a fist connect with her face, throwing her backwards. The young Waterbender landed with a loud thump. She looked up and her eyes slowly widened. Amon.

"So we meet again, Child. And you seem to have come alone…don't you ever learn your lesson?" Korra narrowed her eyes at him, letting out a growl. She tried to get up but he kicked her back down and left his boot there, not allowing her to get back up.

"What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth, trying to push his booted foot off of her. He, in return, added more pressure, making it harder for her to breathe.

"I'm here to end your miserable existence, of course," he replied, as if she should have known the answer.

Korra pounded the ground with her fist, making Amon stumble back, which gave her enough time to get back to her feet. She launched multiple fire punches, which he easily sidestepped. He managed to get behind her and sent a powerful kick to her back, causing her to skid across the floor.

"I'm doing you a favor," he continued.

"Really? How do you figure that?" she grunted, staggering to her feet. Although her leg didn't pain her as much as it had, it wasn't completely healed yet, and putting too much pressure on it still hurt. The girl went at him again, throwing chunks of earth at the Eqaulist leader. One nailed him in the chest but only made him stagger back some.

"You're a failure as an Avatar. It would be best if you were to be put out of your misery so that the next one can be brought into the world. Then maybe they'll be able to do something constructive for this city."

Korra's stone cold façade wavered for a split second. He was right. Perhaps she should… She shook her head.

No. She wasn't going out like this. Besides, what would her parents and Master Katara think?

As if reading her mind, Amon chuckled. "Do you honestly believe, or are you actually deluded enough to think that your parents and that old pathetic excuse for a Bender would miss you? You are nothing but a burden. A problem that has been handed off to one caretaker to the next." He rubbed the chin of his mask. "They might even send me a gift if I get rid of you," he added thoughtfully.

"You're wrong!" Even in her own ears she sounded desperate. Clinging onto any shred of hope that would keep her from giving up.

"Am I? Let's look at the facts, shall we? Katara didn't hesitate to use a technique, which she claimed to be too dangerous, on you. She promised to teach you, but she lied. She decided to use it on you instead." Korra's stance slumped, his words sinking into her like claws. "And let's not forget your _loving _parents. They willingly gave you up to the White Lotus. And how often did they come to visit?" His tone implied that he already knew the answer. "They don't want you. They never did."

As he continued, Korra found herself believing him more and more. She was worthless. But she wasn't the type to give up that easily. She launched a series of fire and earth attacks at the masked man, but once again he easily dodged with such speed that Korra found it hard to keep track. He got close enough and grabbed her wrists before swinging her into one of the pillars on the other side of the room.

She tried to push herself back up, but her body protested with each movement before giving out on her. Amon walked towards her, hands behind his back. He launched his foot into her side, causing Korra to admit a small grunt and a loud cracking sound to be heard. Amon kneeled down beside her and pushed her face against the ground.

"I know I've asked this before, but why do you continue to fight the inevitable? What compels you to keep trying even when you know you won't win?" Korra let out a shallow chuckle, barely audible between each painful intake of breath.

"I guess I'm just that stubborn."

Amon stood back up from the Avatar.

"Pathetic." There was a severe pain in Korra's skull as Amon's boot made contact with her face, snapping her head to the side. The last thing Korra saw before blacking out was Amon's fading form.

*** "I'm worried," Katara stated.

"As are the rest of us," Tenzin agreed. "But we looked everywhere in the city." Naga whimpered from where she sat a few feet from the masters, her chocolate brown eyes staring out at the city, sadly. Tenzin whistled and the polar bear dog looked over her shoulder at him. "Come here, girl," he called gently.

Naga stared at him for a second before looking back out at the city, refusing to budge. Tenzin sighed. "Naga has been Korra's animal guide and friend since she was a child and Naga was a pup. She knows something is wrong," Katara commented, walking over to the creature.

"You're worried, aren't you?" she asked her. The beast looked over at the Waterbender, licked her face, and whimpered. Katara patted her head. "I know. I am too." Tenzin walked over to the two. Suddenly, Naga's ears perked and she turned her head to the side, staring intently out across Yue Bay. The masters followed her gaze and found themselves staring out at Avatar Aang's Memorial Island.

Naga howled.

*** Korra looked around at her surroundings. She didn't recognize this place. It felt…strange. It was a grey place, dull, without much color. But the air itself was almost buzzing with this odd energy. She felt as if she was free of all the burdens she'd just moments ago had, but at the same time trapped, without any hope of escape.

The space behind her was wide, a few sparse trees here and there, dead vines hanging off their limbs in clumps. But what caught her eye was the gigantic and twisted tree in front of her; its limbs gnarled and imposing as they curled in on themselves. The land around the tree was dark, barren and didn't look as if many creatures visited. What weirded the young Avatar out more was the gargantuan wolf in the distance.

_Ok…that's not weird at all,_ she thought. She studied the tree in front of her, noticing the hole at its base. Something about this made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She took a hesitant step forward.

_"Be careful…"_ It had been barely a whisper in her looked around again, but saw no one. _"Show no emotion…" _Korra furrowed her brow at this. She shook her head and slowly walked into entrance of the tree, walking down the dank tunnel.

There was a clicking sound that seemed to move throughout the tunnel. Korra paused in her movements.

_"Show no emotions…!" _The voice seemed more urgent, almost pleading. Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_No emotions…? How hard could that be?_ She got her answer when she opened her eyes and nearly let out a freaked out yelp. Staring at her was a creature with a white face and crimson red lips, pulled into a wicked smirk. The rest of it was a giant centipede, its hair-like legs clicking together as it moved. She stepped back and used all her will power not to show how terrified she was.

"So, a human has decided to wonder into my lair," it said. Its voice was creepily hollow, with trace amounts of…something flecked here and there. Korra really couldn't identify what it was. She took a deep breath.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice evenly monotone. The creature looked slightly disappointed.

"I am nothing and everything. I have been around since the beginning of time. I am the horror stories mothers and fathers tell their children at night. I am called many things around the two realms. I have earned the name Ancient One. But my most common alias is," It smirked as his face came closer to hers, its lips near her ear. "The Face Stealer," it finished, its voice showing something akin to delight at the name.

Korra inwardly flinched. Then realization dawned on her, the name being shoved to the front of her mind.

"Koh," she whispered. The centipede creature circled around the Avatar like a buzzard-wasp.

"Ah, so you have heard of me. I suppose I should be flattered." He came back into Korra's view…and his face had changed to that of a monkey. "I have no need to guess what, or rather who, you are. The Mighty Avatar has yet again graced my presence." The distaste was evident. The beginnings of a frown almost managed to appear on her face but she caught herself. "And no doubt you realized that you are indeed in the Spirit World."

"I had my suspicions," she replied, willing herself not to sound sarcastic. This was harder than she thought it would be.

"_Don't lose your focus…"_ Korra tried not to roll her eyes as she continued to watch the creepy crawler circle her, effectively using his long scaly body to block her exit.

*** "Korra!" Naga sniffed the ground of the temple, following her master's scent, Katara and Tenzin close behind. Naga's head suddenly shot up and she took off running down one of the corridors.

"Follow her!" Tenzin exclaimed. Naga ran till she found herself in the inner sanctum, all the statues staring at her. Her brown eyes immediately landed on Korra's limp form.

She barked and ran over to the girl, nudging her arm gently. She whimpered. Katara and Tenzin rushed over and kneeled down beside the Avatar.

"Is she…?"

"No. Still breathing," Katara stated, noticing her young students shallow breathing. There was a large bruise on her face, blood dribbling down from the corner of her mouth, and she could tell that each breath sent a surge of pain throughout the girl's body. But she was nonetheless alive.

"We need to get her back to the island," the Waterbender continued.

*** "So this is the new Avatar. What brings you here to honor me with your presence? I've heard that you are not the most spiritual of Avatars," the creature seethed as it scuttled around Korra, who continued to stare out into the distance.

"_Be careful…Don't trust it…"_

It took a lot of effort on Korra's part not to narrow her eyes. Why would she trust something that gave her the creeps.

"I'm not," she replied.

"Oh? Then how exactly did you get here?" it asked, changing his face to that of a woman with stunning blue eyes and wild brown hair. She seemed familiar.

"_Don't answer…"_

Korra took the advice and said nothing. Koh looked disappointed. But he slowly grinned.

"Someone's helping you," it said, some sick sing songy tone to his voice, going behind her. Korra's eye twitched and the creature immediately came back to face her, barely missing the flicker of emotion. "Who, oh who, could it be?"

"May I pass?" she asked.

Koh continued to slither around. "Yes and no. It is not I that holds you here, but yourself."

_Great,_ Korra thought. _Riddles._

"I am an ancient creature," he continued, coming near her.

"_No emotion…"_ the voice warned again, urgency clear.

Koh approached the Avatar, switching his face to that of a horribly disfigured creature. Korra stiffened, but didn't show the terror she felt.

"So I've heard," she said.

"I don't get too many visitors dumb enough to willingly come strolling into my lovely home." Korra clenched her fists, trying desperately to keep her temper from flaring. "So I want to have a little fun," it said, hanging upside down. Korra remained silent. The Face Stealer sighed. "If you can answer my riddle, I'll let you pass."

"And if not?"

"I get to steal your face. It's been so long since I added any fine specimen to my collection. It would be such a shame to not add a new one." A chill went down Korra's spine, but she refused to let this thing get the best of her. She simply nodded in agreement.

Koh smirked. "Let's begin. I never was, but always will be. Everyone has seen me, but none truly have. I am neither Spirit nor human. What am I?" Korra stared blankly at the monster. This time it was genuine. What in Spirit's name did that even mean?

"_Think…"_

Korra ran through the riddle one more time in her head. She started to get frustrated.

"_You know this…"_

Korra closed her eyes. I never was, but always will be. Everyone has seen me, but none truly have. I am neither Spirit nor human. What am I? What in the world… And that's when it clicked. Korra had to fight the urge not to smile.

"It's me."

"Pardon?" the creature replied.

"The Avatar. We didn't exist in the beginning, but we always will. Everyone has heard of us, but not everyone has seen us. We are the bridge between both the Spirit World and the Natural World," she explained in monotone. "We don't really belong to either."

"_There you go…"_

"Hmmm," it hummed, seemingly disappointed for the third time. "You may pass," he added begrudgingly, moving aside.

"_Don't let your guard down till you are out…"_ Korra started to make her way to the exit when Koh suddenly appeared in front of her. She stopped in her tracks, her expression almost slipping . They both stood there for moment before the creature moved once more, glaring at the girl till she was out of his sight.

"We will meet again, Avatar," it called after her. "Very soon."

Once Korra stepped back into the open, she let out a sigh of relief and almost dropped to her knees. She almost hadn't made it out of there. She hoped that she never saw that thing again. She was about to continue on her way when something landed in front of her. Korra staggered back and tripped over a root, landing with an unceremonious thud on her rear. The thing leaped into her lap and that's when the Avatar realized it was a flying lemur. It eyed her curiously.

"Oh. It's just a lemur." She stood up, forcing the little fur ball to hop off her. She made to pass the little guy but he seemed bent on getting in her way. "What do you want?"

It blinked at her and flew over to a nearby tree. Korra looked at it with curiosity. Was it trying to get her to follow it? She looked back at the twisted and mangled tree and shivered. She sure wasn't going back through there and the lemur seemed to know where to go. With a shrug, she began to follow it.

*** "What's wrong?" The Airbender asked his mother as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"These wounds…they weren't made by anything…physical."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it. It's like all the stress and mental strain just attacked her."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Tenzin said, scratching his bald head.

"I know, but I don't know how else to explain it. Nothing real, touched her. It's like her body is literally tearing her apart."

"Can you heal her?"

Katara nodded. "It might be a little difficult…but I should still be able to treat it like a normal wound."

"Thank the Spirits."

*** The lemur led her through the swampy forest full of vine covered trees. She followed in silence until a dark laugh was heard. Korra froze and looked around as the atmosphere seemed to get darker, heavier.

The lemur flew to the next tree and chirped at her. She scanned the trees one last time before continuing. It wasn't long before she heard the same dark laugh.

"_Is the little girl scared?" _

The young Waterbender turned, her heart pounding in her ears. The lemur once again regained her attention with a squawky chirp, starting to hop from tree to tree faster.

"_I will destroy you." _The Avatar broke into a run as the bat like creature led her through the trees, the voice seeming to get closer and closer. Just as it seemed to surround her, she entered a clearing and tripped over her own two feet. She made a move to stand when a hand appeared to help her up.

She looked up and saw a man in his late thirties, he had a blue arrow tattoo on his head like Tenzin and a small beard. He smiled at her as she took his hand and allowed him to help her up.

"I've been expecting you," he said. "Avatar Korra." The girl's eyes widened as she realized who this man was.

"Avatar Aang," she gasped.

****_ Yep. This is what happens when you watch too much Teen Titans and ATLA growing up. They start to blend together to create...this!_

_For those of you who dont get the reference...where have you been?_

_R and R as usual. Part two of this will be up soon._

_WE OUT! Peace!_


	13. Spirit World: Part 2: Memories Heal

Korra stared at the old monk, arms crossed, as she sat across from him in the middle of the clearing. "What do you want?" she asked, her tone not too friendly. Avatar Aang continued to scratch behind Momo's, as Korra had come to learn was the lemur's name, ear.

"To help," he answered simply. "That's what I've been trying to do at least."

"Well you've been doing a lousy job," Korra muttered. Aang nodded, though his smile remained in tack. There was a moment of silence. "Why now? Why now of all times do you decide to allow me into the Spirit World?"

"You mean besides the fact that you've been half-dead twice now?" he asked, his voice even. "You need my help."

Korra narrowed her eyes. "I don't need anyone's help," she stated through clenched teeth.

_"Are you so sure?"_ Korra's eyes widened. _"I'd say you need all the help you can get."_ Korra hands fisted into her pelt. Aang leaned forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to listen to it," he said, as the voice echoed through the clearing, no longer just contained in Korra's mind.

_ "Why should you listen to _him?_ He's the one that caused all this."_ Korra ground her teeth together, forcing herself to look back up at Avatar Aang.

"Why did you create Republic City?" she asked. "Were actually stupid enough to believe it was a good idea?" Aang sighed heavily, placing both hands in his lap as Momo scurried off.

"At first, no I wasn't. Zuko and I argued about this. I had believed that the four nations were better off separate so that the balance couldn't shift. But when Zuko visited the oldest Fire Nation colony in the Earth Kingdom, he found that Firebenders and Earthbenders had actually come to depend on each other and live together. Some even had integrated families. He told me that he wanted to build the United Republic. And in the end, I agreed."

Korra scoffed.

*** Katara had been at it for hours, trying to heal her student. But the wounds wouldn't vanish. The water would glow and all would seem to be going perfectly then the bruise would still be there, just as apparent as it had been when they started.

The fractured rib wouldn't mend. In fact, Katara thought she might have been doing more damage. She placed her glowing watery hand against the bruise on Korra's dislocated jaw, took a deep breath and put every ounce of energy she could muster into healing it. It seemed to be working, and she even managed to heal it further, but then the air around her grew colder and she was thrown back out of her seat and into the wall.

She sat up and looked over at where the Avatar lay and notice a faint trace of…something hovering around her. It was like smoke or some sort of fog. Katara stood, stiffly, before making her way toward the young Waterbender. She reached her hand out toward the fog and immediately felt a zap of energy.

That's when she knew what was happening, and why she couldn't heal her.

Korra didn't want to be healed.

*** "Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but people don't exactly get along in Republic City. It's the exact opposite of what you two had in mind."

"It has fallen out of balance," he admitted. "But I believe you can bring it back to its former glory," he continued softly, sincerely. The Waterbender looked away.

"_He's lying to you. Just like everyone else. You know you aren't fit to be the Avatar. You are a mistake."_Korra shut her eyes tightly. He was right.

"Don't listen to it," Aang said gently. She snapped her head towards him.

"You can hear it?" Her past life nodded. "How?"

"That demon has crept its way into this world, no longer contained in your mind. Anyone who walked by here now could hear it."

"Its right, you know," she began. "I think you made a mistake in picking me as the Avatar. I've done nothing but make things shift further out of balance. I can't Airbend. I can't beat that lunatic. And I can't even protect myself."

Aang's eyes softened. "You inherited my problems. And for that I am sorry. If there is anyone to blame, it is me. I thought we could create a place where Benders and Nonbenders could live in peace and harmony. But I might have been wrong. However; there is still hope, and that hope is you. The Avatar Cycle never makes mistakes. I remember thinking it was a mistake when the monks told me when I was a boy.

"And you, Korra, you were only a toddler when you announced to the White Lotus that you were the Avatar, and that everybody would just have to 'deal with it'. What happened to the child that was so eager to take on the world? I know you didn't exactly have a normal upbringing, which that is partially my fault. But when you arrived in Republic City you were determined to help in any way you could. What's happened to you?"

Korra avoided his gaze. She tried to remember the person he was describing, but the picture wouldn't form. The girl he spoke of sounded so familiar, but seemed so much like a stranger.

"What's happening to me?" she whispered. The Airbender placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me," he said getting up. He dug his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a little white whistle. He blew into it. Korra heard nothing.

"Uh, I think your whistle is-"

"Wait for it," the past Avatar stated, slight smile on his face. There was a low roar, which Korra recognized. Her suspicions were confirmed when a huge flying bison landed in front of them. Aang patted the big fluffy monster on its head.

"Hey Appa, meet the new Avatar. Korra, meet Appa." Korra managed a small smile at the beast and patted him on the head. Appa immediately licked her, getting drool all over her. She laughed a little at this. Aang smiled. They both hopped on the bison's sattle.

"Appa, yip yip!" he called. And with that the bison took off into the air.

"So where are we going?" Korra asked.

"See for yourself," Aang replied gesturing down below. The Waterbender looked down over the sattle and took in the snow.

"Home…" she said, longing filling her voice.

"I thought we might visit your mother and father for bit," he said as he landed Appa in front of one of the huts. They got off and entered the hut, and noticed the White Lotus members were already there.

_"We've investigated many claims, both here and in the Northern Tribe. All have turned out to be false."Her mother and father shared a look and smiled. _

_ "Then you should be happy to know that your search has come to an end."_

_ "What makes you so sure your daughter is 'The One'?"_

_ "Korra, please come in here," her mother called. A few seconds later a huge chuck of the wall flew past the Lotus members, revealing a tiny toddler. _

"That's me," Korra said. She remembered this. How she'd showed the White Lotus exactly what she could do. It was the first time she'd shown anyone besides her parents her ability to bend more than one element.

_The memory skipped and showed toddler Korra now asleep her mother's arms, Tonraq by her side. "We'll need to take her to the compound nearby. There she'll train to become a fully realized Avatar."_

_ "What?" Senna cried. "But she's only a child! My child!" _

_ "Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping the next Avatar safe while she mastered the elements," the eldest of the Lotus explained. Senna looked up at Tonraq, a silent plea in her eyes. Tonraq clutched his wife's hand reassuredly and turned his attention back to the Lotus. _

_ "How much time do we have?"he asked. _

_ "We will be taking her at sunrise tomorrow morning. You will be allowed to visit her, but it would be best if you kept the visits to a minimum. The Avatar cannot have any worldly attachments." _

_ Both parents reluctantly nodded and with that the White lotus members left. _

_"See? They didn't want you. They didn't hesitate to give you up,"_ the voice taunted.

Korra shook her head and started toward the door. Aang placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wait," he said. She turned around to look at her parents again.

_"How could you?" Senna asked, toddler Korra still in her arms as she sat down on their bed. _

_ "She's the Avatar," Tonraq explained, looking tired. "We knew this would happen."_

_ "But she's only a baby! They can't just take her away from us! She needs us!" _

_ "But she's not ours to keep," he replied. Senna's eyes glistened with tears. "The world needs her too. And just because she's not with us doesn't mean we love her any less." Senna looked down at her baby girl, a tear slipping down her cheek. Tonraq pulled his wife into a hug and caressed his daughter's cheek. _

_ "Don't ever forget that we love you," he whispered, lovingly. _

Korra looked at her parents one last time before following Aang out the door. She hadn't realized how much she missed her parents till now. She recalled the night she had decided to leave for Republic City.

_"We love you so much,"_ rang in the background.

"They really do," she said lowly. Aang smiled as he turned to face her.

"Of course. They're your parents. It wasn't easy for them to just let you go. But they did because it was what was best for you. And I know they are very proud of you." The sincerity in his voice was almost tangible.

They hopped on Appa once again and flew to the White Lotus compound. Korra couldn't help but frown at her old prison. Appa landed and both Avatars jumped off and walked over to an older Korra and a younger Katara.

_ "Alright Korra, remember what I taught you," Katara told her pupil. The seven year old Korra nodded, an excited smile on her face and got into her stance. Her training partner sent a series of water attacks which she easily dodged. She picked up the water, did a turn and thrust her left hand forward effectively throwing a powerful water whip that knocked him back. _

_ "Yes!" she yelled, pumping her fist in the air. "Woo-hoo!" _

_ Katara nodded in approval and dismissed the man. "Well done, Korra," she said with a grin. The child Korra ran toward her master and jumped into Katara's arms, hugging her. _

_Hours later, Korra sat on Katara's lap, the older Waterbender humming that old tune. "Master Katara," began the little girl's tiny voice. _

_ "Hmmm?" _

_ "Would you tell me another one of your stories?" The master looked down at her and smiled kindly. _

_ "Which one would you like to hear this time?"_

_ "The one about The Runaway!" Katara chuckled, before agreeing and diving into the tale. _

"Looks like you two bonded very quickly," Aang observed with a fond smile.

Korra nodded. "Master Katara was the only friend I had…besides Naga," she replied.

_"She is not your friend. That old fool lied to you, remember? She doesn't care. She never has."_ Korra narrowed her eyes. Her old master had used Bloodbending on her, when she'd swore she'd never use it.

Aang's hands turned into fists as he heard the lies the voice was telling Korra. "Let's continue," he said, jaw clenched.

_The next memory was Korra after her second encounter with Amon. The young Avatar lay in bed, tossing and turning from the fever. Katara gathered water in her hand and pressed it against her forehead. A few hours later, Korra woke up and they talked. _

_ "I don't deserve this, you know?" Memory Korra said. _

_ "You weren't yourself," Katara replied. _

_ Katara gently embraced her student. Korra hid her face in Katara's parka immediately and just broke down. "Shh…Korra. It's alright," she soothed, stroking her brown hair. The old master than started to hum a tune that Korra knew all too well. _

"After everything I did, everything I said, she still stood by me," Korra commented. Aang nodded.

"Katara has always cared for you. She would never let something happen to you. You said it yourself, she was one of the only friends you had. She would never do anything to hurt you. Not purposefully." Korra once again avoided his gaze. "I know you're hurt because she used Bloodbending on you, but she just couldn't stand the thought of you getting into something bigger than you could handle. And I can't begin to explain how much it pained her to do that to you."

The new Avatar took in his words and the memory. He had a point. Katara had only ever shown love and compassion for her. She'd practically raised her since she was a toddler. And what had Korra done to repay her? Insulted and belittled her.

"Don't feel guilty Korra. The point of this is showing you that you're not alone, and that people do care about you." Korra nodded as the scene changed.

_She was in front of an intact Pro-Bending arena. Mako stood behind her, trying to explain exactly how he felt about her. Her memory self impulsively kissed him and he kissed back. _

The girl blushed.

"Love is hard when you're young," Aang commented, smiling. "Did you know I kissed Katara twice before she kissed me back? She was confused too."

Korra almost smiled before a dark chuckle was heard. _"Do you honestly believe that he cares for you? Where was he when you battled Amon for the first time?"_

Korra sighed. "He doesn't return my feelings…much less care about me."

Aang took a deep breath, maintaining his patience. "Yes he does," he stated as the scenery changed.

_She was in bed with the fever again, Mako sitting next to her._ _"Come on, Korra," Mako said, patting her face with the cloth. "You have to pull through," he told her. _

_ The Firebender would wet Korra's blanket and cloth frequently. He sat down and put his head in his hands. "I don't know what else to do," he told the unconscious Avatar. "You have to fight it. I know you can overcome this. Just keep being your usual stubborn self." He smirked a bit. "The world needs you." He clasped her limp hand in his. "I need you too," he added gently. _

Korra shook her head. "He said people say stupid things when the people they care about are dying," she told Aang sourly.

"They do," he admitted. "But he was being sincere. Korra, your friend doesn't know how to express his emotions to others. He sort of reminds me of Zuko. But he does care about you," he continued as another memory came into view.

_"You really are cold," he commented as he placed a hand on her cheek. _

_ "I'll be fine," she replied. He shook his head and walked around to the other side of the bed. He lay down and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. Korra snuggled her face into his chest. Mako took deep breaths and allowed his chi to warm them both up. Korra sighed, and it was only a few minutes she was fast asleep. He undid her ponytails and stared at her with curiosity. _

_ He turned to lie on his back, one arm still wrapped around her. The Waterbender snuggled closer to him, putting her hand over his chest where his heart was. Mako smiled. _

Korra blushed a furious red. Had she really done that? Had he really smiled?

Aang chuckled. "Someone who didn't care wouldn't have done that, now would they? Not to mention he went out and looked for you when you ran away from Tenzin." Korra gave a sharp nod.

_"Ah yes, his son. The one that doesn't trust you. To him you're just another problem. You can't even Airbend."_

"We have one last stop," the Airbender said as they got back on Appa.

_It was night and Tenzin paced outside the young Avatar's room, a worried expression on his face. Jinora sat against the opposite wall, watching her father pace. _

_ "She's going to be okay, Dad," she said. Tenzin nodded and managed a smile. _

"My son was very worried when you came down with a fever," Aang said. "He cares about you more than you can imagine. I know he can be a little stiff but that doesn't mean he regrets teaching you. He cares about you too."

"Then why did he lie to me about Yakone?" Korra asked, angrily.

"He did it to protect you. History often repeats itself, but that doesn't always mean it's going to end the same way. You can choose your own destiny, Korra. Don't let anyone choose it for you," he said. The scene changed.

_"Did you find her?" Mako walked in, his hands in his pockets. _

_ "Yeah…I found her," he said. Tenzin jumped out of his seat and made to go passed the Firebender when the boy caught his sleeve. "But she's not here. I lost her after I found her." The Airbender furrowed his brow. _

_ "How could you lose her?" He towered over the Pro-Bender. He looked pretty scary. _

_ "She seemed off," Mako continued, turning away from the Airbending master. "The other night she told me she was starting to doubt her abilities as the Avatar." Tenzin looked taken aback. _

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ "She told me that maybe it was a mistake that the Spirits chose her. That maybe if she had never come to Republic City, these things wouldn't have happened. I thought I'd helped but…" Tenzin had an incredulous look on his face and shook his head. _

_ "What else has she told you?"_

_ "She told me that everyone has lied to her. Used her. And she's no longer going to play their games." Mako clenched his jaw. "She told me that you lied to her." Tenzin closed his eyes and sighed. _

_ "I only did it to protect her…"_

_ "That's what I figured," the Firebender replied. _Korra watched as the Airbender seemed to age before her very eyes. Lines of worry and exhaustion marring his face.

Their surroundings began to fade to reveal the familiar settings of the clearing. Aang watched as Korra stared at the spot where Tenzin's form had just been. _"You're not actually buying this are you?" _Korra grabbed her head as the voice sent a wave of pain through her mind. _"You really are as gullible as I thought." _The voice was yelling in her ear now. No longer trying to be subtle in its advances.

_"No wonder you're so pathetic,"_ it continued. Pain racked the Waterbender's entire body, almost making her crumble to her knees, but she stayed strong.

*** Katara watched as the Energy around the Avatar started to get more wild and intense. It was whipping around like electricity that wasn't following any specific current. Katara stepped back as one of the tendrils nearly hit her.

*** _"Where are your dear friends now, Avatar?" _the voice harshly hissed. Korra cried out in pain.

"Korra!" Avatar Aang grabbed her shoulders, and forced her to look at him. "You have to fight it!" he said. The wind around them was starting to pick up. "Don't let all your guilt and grief get to you! You're stronger than it is!"

_"He overestimates your abilities. You're nothing but a scared little girl." _Korra clenched her teeth together to keep from screaming. She felt like she was being stabbed, repeatedly. _"You won't get rid of me so easily this time."_

*** "What's happening?" Tenzin came running into the Avatar's room and was nearly blown away by the turbulence created by the whirlwind of Energy.

"I'm not sure!" Katara called over the sound. She noticed the little scars that started to appear on Korra's face and arms.

*** "Get out!" She sounded more desperate than anything. The voice chuckled in response. Her body started shaking and she finally collapsed to her knees, tears streaming down her face. It was such an unbearable pain that she just wanted it to end. Blood started to dribble down from the corner of her mouth; her physical wounds were starting to make an appearance.

The pain seemed to increase tenfold.

She looked back up to see Aang trying to block the wind from blowing him away; their eyes locked. "Don't you dare give up!" he commanded, seeing the look in her eyes. "Think of your parents! Of Katara, Tenzin and his family! Think of Mako and Bolin! You're not going to let them down now, are you?"

_"Don't listen!" _Korra flinched. _"Do the world a favor. You can end it, here and now." _The new Avatar tore her gaze away from Aang's and shut her eyes as tightly as she could.

"It's right," she said, barely audible. She looked back up at Aang and offered a small, pained, smile. "It's right," she repeated, louder this time. Aang's eyes widened. "I can end this, here and now." The Waterbender painfully go to her feet, giving an apologetic smile to her past life. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

_"That's it little girl," _the voice said, glee somewhat in its tone. Korra's brow furrowed, but she ignored the pain. _"Wait! Wha-? What are you-? No! Stop!" _

Korra opened her eyes and the clearing disappeared in a flash of white, taking both Avatars with it.

_**** Hows that for a cliffhanger? *shrug* Mostly memories but it needed to be done. _

_We out! Peace!_


	14. Comatose

The air had calmed. Katara and Tenzin watched as the Energy seemed to seep back into the Avatar, as if being absorbed. Her cuts and scars that had recently appeared started to heal and fade. Both masters approached the unconscious girl.

Korra suddenly took in a gulp of air, as if she'd been holding her breath this whole time, and jolted up. She winced at the pain in her side and almost immediately fell back into the bed.

"Shh, it's alright Korra," Katara whispered as she moved the hair away from her pupil's sweaty face. The young Waterbender's breathing was frantic almost panicked. She looked around, trying to remember everything that had happened.

"Where? How?" she managed to ask. Her breathing calmed slightly as Katara stroked her hair. Korra winced as every intake of air started to hurt worse than the last.

"You're on Air Temple Island," Tenzin said gently. "Naga followed your scent to Memorial Island, where we found you unconscious. I carried you here and my mother tried to heal your wounds."

"Tried?" The Avatar looked up at her Waterbending master, her eyes pleading for an explanation. She tried to sit up again, but the pain in her side got worse and she let out a small cry of pain.

"Try not to move," Katara ordered softly as she gathered water in her hands and placed it on the young girl's side, making the water glow. The young Avatar let out another cry before relaxing a bit.

"Your Energy was stopping me from healing any of your injuries. Every time I tried it either didn't work or I was thrown back," the woman replied. Korra's eyes still held a question.

She tried to ask what else there was but the pain in her jaw became overwhelming, causing a single pain induced tear to slide down her face.

"Try not to talk," Tenzin said softly with a small smile. Korra looked at both masters, their forms getting blurry. She finally closed her eyes, allowing the darkness to take her.

*** Asami sat in the chair next to the Avatar's bed. It was her turn to stand 'guard'. The girl had to admit, she'd never seen Korra so…still. The usually hyperactive girl she was used to seeing was now lying before her, completely motionless except for the uneven shallow breathing.

When the heiress had first met the Avatar she was surprised. For someone who wielded so much power, Korra seemed like your typical teen. She remembered the stories she'd heard about the past Avatar and the legends of the ones before him. An all-powerful figure like that was almost intimidating.

So seeing the young Waterbender so still and beaten…was worrisome. Especially after what Master Katara had told them about what had happened last night while everyone was out looking for her.

*** "So…what you're saying is…Korra…was actually considering-"

"We don't know for sure," Katara answered, interrupting the Firebender "But…all the signs indicated that was probably the case."

"But Korra's stronger than that," Bolin commented, denying what he'd just heard.

"But Korra is also only a teenager," countered Pema, her voice sad and worried. "Everyone has a breaking point." The Benders in the room fell silent at the Nonbender's words. Each trying to come to terms with this.

Mako was the first to break the silence when he punched the wall beside him with the side of his fist. "I should have stopped her from running off when I'd found her in that alley!" he growled. "I should've-"

"Thinking about what you should have done isn't going to help Korra, Mako," Tenzin said firmly. "What matters now is that we're all here for Korra when she wakes up."

"Which, by the looks of things, won't be for another few days. That much mental strain…I can't even imagine what happened while she was unconscious." The master Waterbender shook her head.

The door to the kitchen opened and in walked Asami. "How is she?" Katara asked the raven haired Nonbender.

"Same," the heiress said. "It's odd…seeing her like this," she commented.

"Tell me about it," Bolin agreed.

*** Katara and Tenzin sat in the room with the unconscious Avatar, watching as their pupil lay motionless on the bed.

The old Waterbender had almost completely healed all of the girl's wounds, but she'd been right about making the rib worse. That was going to take little more healing to fix. It had been four days since this whole mess started, and Korra gave no sign of waking up soon.

"What could've happened to her?" the Airbender asked.

"I cannot say for sure. But I'm curious to know if she was…"

"In the Spirit World?" Tenzin finished. Katara nodded. He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I don't know if she even had the level of spiritual control to do that."

"Maybe Aang decided to help her when he noticed the state she was in," Katara suggested.

"Perhaps. And how do you explain how Korra received those wounds? I've never heard of a Bender's Energy turning against them."

"Neither have I. But Korra has been through a lot. Her fear has been gnawing at her from the inside out. My guess is she just wanted it all to stop."

"We'll find out more when she wakes up," he replied, getting up to pace back and forth.

The Waterbending master sighed and looked back over at the Avatar. She knew exactly how strong-willed her pupil was. It pained her to know that she could be brought down to such a low place. But she would wake up. The question was when.

*** Mako sat in the chair; it was his turn to keep tabs on the Waterbending Fire-Ferret. He sat there watching his teammate and he couldn't help but feel guilty. He should have stopped her. He shouldn't have let her go off on her own. Despite everyone telling him he was being illogical, that there was nothing he could've done that would've stopped the Avatar. That didn't make it any easier for him to see Korra like this.

It was past midnight when the tired Firebender heard a soft groan. He immediately snapped to attention and saw the Waterbender beginning to stir. Then she slowly opened her eyes.

"Mako?" Her voice was weak from the nonuse and it cracked slightly. She looked around the room and it took her a moment to register that she was in her room.

"Hey," he greeted, trying to keep his voice even.

"How…how long have I been out?"

"A few days." The Avatar started to get up but was rewarded with a small throbbing pain in her side. She groaned before deciding to lie back down. "Try not to move," he ordered with a scowl. She gave him a small smile. He continued to stare at her and her smile vanished. She sighed and looked away, knowing what was coming.

"What happened to you?" Korra continued to avoid his gaze.

"I don't know," she answered, lying through her teeth.

"Don't lie to me."

"Saw right through that one, did you Team Captain?" She gave a small grin as she turned her head towards him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Master Katara told us her theory about what had happened." The Waterbender sighed and turned her gaze back to the ceiling. "How could you even think about doing something like that?"

"How long have you been here?" she asked, avoiding the question. Mako pinched the bridge of his nose.

"A couple hours. We've all been taking turns 'guarding' you, so to speak." Korra nodded slightly. "And I want to apologize." The Avatar gave him a confused look.

"For?"

"Being a jerk and not telling you the truth." Korra looked bewildered. She must either been dead or dreaming. "The truth is I wasn't completely honest with you. When you had that fever, I really did mean what I said. I do care about you."

Korra blinked a couple of times, letting this sink in, and remembering the memories from the Spirit World. She grinned.

"This is one really weird dream," she replied.

Mako rolled his eyes at her antics. "I get it. It's odd for me to be this nice," he said with his own grin. "But I hope you were paying attention because I don't plan on repeating myself."

She chuckled but winced when she agitated her sore side. _This is seriously getting old_, she thought.

"I've answered your questions, now you need to answer mine." The Firebender was suddenly all business again. "What made you possibly even think about doing that to us? We were all worried sick!" he said in a harsh whisper.

Korra groaned. "Why do we have to talk about this?" she asked. "Besides you're ruining the moment."

"What moment?"

"We are having a decent conversation that hasn't turned into a fight. I'd like to keep it that way but if you keep pushing the subject I'm going to blast you out of the room."

"Oh really? I'd like to see that," he teased with a sigh. He wasn't going to get anything out of her about what had happened.

"I wouldn't push your luck," she countered with a roll of her eyes.

He chuckled and stood. "Go to sleep, Korra. You're becoming your irritating self."

"I thought you were happy I was awake?" she teased with a triumphant grin.

"I am," he said simply. She yawned and moved her head to the side, facing him. He smiled and leaned over to move the hair out of her face. "Go to sleep."

Korra sighed and closed her eyes. He took a couple of steps before he felt his scarf being pulled. He looked back at the Avatar, her eyes were open again. "Don't leave," she whispered. He could see a spark of fear in those cerulean blues.

Korra was sure she'd gotten rid of that…thing. But _if_ it came back, she didn't want to be alone. Mako furrowed his brow. What could have scared her this bad while she was unconscious?

"I won't," he replied softly, sitting back down in his chair. Korra nodded in silent thanks and closed her eyes before drifting off to sleep once again.

*** Katara walked into the room a little later that night and spotted Mako, asleep in his chair, his chin tucked against his chest. But something was missing…and that's when she noticed that his red scarf was in Korra's hand. The young Avatar was wide awake, the scarf clenched tightly in her fist as she stared off into the distance.

"So you're awake?" the old master said with a smile. Korra blinked and turned her head to look at her old master.

"I found this on me when I woke up," she replied, gesturing to the scarf. A small smile found its way onto her face as she traced her thumb around the worn holes in the red piece of fabric.

Katara sat down on the bed next to the girl. "He was worried about you, you know. We all were." Korra said nothing, her focus returning to the scarf. She sighed. "I'm not going to ask what happened. I know you'll tell me when you feel the need. But you need to realize that keeping this sort of trauma to yourself is never the best idea."

The younger Waterbender remained silent. Her eyes never moving from the piece of fabric in her hands. Katara sighed and stood, getting ready to leave the two. "I saw Aang." Katara stopped. "We talked. I chewed him out but he didn't seem to mind. He just kept smiling." Katara turned back to face the girl. "He was nice."

Katara had to push back the tears that threatened to come at the mention of her late husband. "Yes, he was," she whispered.

"He helped me get passed Koh," the Avatar continued. "That centipede creature…" She shook her head. "You know, I've heard stories about the Spirit World…they didn't prepare me for what was actually there." She fisted her hand in the scarf. "I also got to meet Appa and Momo." Katara let a watery chuckle escape her throat at that.

"He showed me that I wasn't alone…that I had people who cared about me to help me. He told me that I could choose my own destiny. But…" She paused to take a deep breath. "But that damn voice," she hissed. "He wouldn't go away." Katara's eyes widened. "He was messing with my head, trying to get me to…" She let the sentence trail off.

"Is that why you…?" Korra nodded.

"I just wanted it all to go away. I just wanted the pain to stop." Her voice sounded hollow as tears streamed down her cheeks from her glazed over eyes as she relived those moments in the Spirit World. "It made the option sound so tempting," she continued in a choked whisper. "I just wanted it all to go away," she repeated. Katara sat down next to the girl and gently pulled her into an embrace. Korra blinked and looked up at her master, as if just remembering she was there.

"But in the end, you did the right thing. You stayed strong, Korra. And I couldn't be more proud of you," she whispered. The Avatar pulled the scarf closer to her chest, looking for some protection as Katara just held her, humming that tune again.

Korra closed her eyes, letting the tune carry her back to sleep. Noticing this, the Waterbending master gently laid her back in her bed and smiled as she noticed how tightly she held onto the scarf. She covered her with the blanket and caressed her cheek before turning to the Firebender.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep now," she said. Mako lifted his head to look at her, his golden eyes tired.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to listen but years of living on the streets has made me a light sleeper." Katara nodded at this. "Is she going to be ok?"

Katara sighed. "It's going to take a while, but I believe Korra is going to be just fine."

He nodded and looked over at his teammate as she clung to his scarf. He remembered letting her wear it when they were looking for Bolin at the Revelation. He never thought he'd ever lend it out again, but he figured she needed it more than he did.

"Thank you again, for being here for Korra," the old master said, interrupting his thoughts.

"I care about her," he replied with a shrug.

"More than you show," Katara said with a small grin. Mako hesitated but nodded slowly.

"I don't want her to get hurt," he said, not trusting himself to say more. Katara smiled and left the room. Mako sighed heavily and turned his attention back to his teammate and friend.

She was still asleep, a calm expression on her face as she held his scarf. He had to be honest, for the loud irritating girl she was, he didn't expect her to ever be this quiet. She shifted and muttered something unintelligible under her breath. He smiled slightly.

A cold breeze suddenly went through the room. He looked around and saw an Air Nomad sitting at the end of the bed. His eyes widened.

"Hello, Mako," he greeted. The Firebender managed a nod.

"Avatar Aang," the boy replied in awe. The Airbender smiled.

"I wanted to thank you for helping Korra. She's going to need people like you by her side. I know she can be…difficult but her heart is always in the right place," he said gratefully.

"I'm just doing what anyone would have done for her," he said. Aang chuckled.

"Perhaps. But it is still appreciated. She needs you, Mako." The Firebender didn't know what to say to that.

Aang simply smiled before he faded away. Mako shook his head and looked around. Had that really just happened? Korra stirred again and her eyes opened slightly. He gave her a soft smile.

"Go to sleep," he whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up." She gave him a tired smile and closed her eyes.

*** Katara went back to her room. She hadn't wanted to leave her former pupil but the Waterbending master knew she was in good hands. She figured she might as well get some sleep. She suddenly felt a cold breeze. She frowned.

"Katara." The master's eyes widened and she slowly turned to see her late husband.

"Aang," she managed to choke out, a silent tear falling down her cheek. He smiled sadly and cupped her cheek, wiping the tear away with his thumb. She placed her hand over his; he felt so real. But she knew better.

"You've done a great job as a mentor to Korra," he said. "It was you, our son and her parents that kept her hanging on to life the entire time she was here in the Spirit World with me."

"She has always been headstrong, but she always makes the right decisions in the end," she replied.

He nodded. "You mean a lot to her. Keep guiding her. She is going to need you if she is going to recover from this ordeal. And not just from her physical wounds but her emotional ones as well."

"I will," she answered, sensing their time together was coming to a close. "I miss you."

"And I miss you. But you mustn't worry about me. I'm fine. And I'll always be with you," he said softly. Katara nodded. "I have to go now."

"I know."

Aang gently leaned forward and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Take care. And take care of her. And never forget that I'm never truly gone."

"I know," she repeated. And with that he faded away, leaving Katara to wipe another tear away.

*** Korra opened her eyes to find herself in a familiar place. She was in the Spirit World again. She groaned loudly. Someone chuckled. The Waterbender sat up to find her past life sitting across from her.

"Hello, Korra," he said with a smile.

"Hey. Look, not that I'm not happy to see you or anything but what exactly am I doing here again?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"I called you back to say how proud I am of you. Not everyone would have had the strength you did. Not everyone would have fought like you. And I can see the real Korra shining brightly right now," he answered sincerely.

The Waterbender smiled. "Thanks. For not giving up on me."

"Korra, I am a part of you, don't ever forget that. All of us Avatars are only a small part of a whole. The reason I didn't give up on you is because I knew you hadn't given up either. I know how strong you are." Both Avatars stood.

"It's going to be a long time before I see you again, isn't it?"

Aang smiled. "We'll meet again when you're ready. But for now, it's best that you do things your way." He chuckled.

"And everyone will just have to deal with it," she stated with a grin. He gave her nod before turning to leave. "Wait."

The Airbender turned to face her. "How do I defeat Amon? And who is Yakone?"

"You'll find a way. And you'll do it your way. Don't let anyone control your fate."

"What about Yakone? Who is he?"

"That's the thing. You already know the answer. You just have to dig deep," he replied as the new Avatar faded from the Spirit World.


	15. Blackmailed Regrets

It had been several days since Korra's little trip into the Spirit World, and Katara had declared her injuries fully healed. It was early in the morning, which Korra wasn't too excited about, but she figured she would work on her Airbending forms in the Yin and Yang courtyard.

She turned; eyes closed, and dodged imaginary attacks, moving gracefully and fluidly, her feet shifting at a moment's notice. Although it felt like forever since she'd actually practiced her forms, she still moved just as swiftly, if not more so. Tenzin approached the young Avatar, smile on his face as he watched how she moved like a leaf in the wind. But, he noticed that her steps were still heavy.

Korra could feel she was no longer alone and opened her eyes to see her Airbending master. "Oh, hey Tenzin," she muttered, rubbing her arm, uncomfortably.

"Hello, Korra. I see you've improved."

"Yeah. I was just practicing." The man sighed as he took a seat on the steps.

"Perhaps you could use a break," he stated, gesturing for her to take a seat. She obediently complied and sat a few steps down from him. "Korra, you've been avoiding me." And she had. How could she face the man that, if she had actually listened to the voice, she could have killed? He had a wonderful family that still needed him and she had been unable to face him and apologize to him. Even now, she felt the overwhelming instinct to bolt.

"I know."

"Are you going to tell me why?" She sighed, focusing on her hands that sat in her lap, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I-I just didn't know how to talk to you. After all that happened, everything I said and did…after I challenged you to a fight and left you in the street to find your own way back…"

The Airbender's eyes softened and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You weren't yourself. You don't have to feel guilty about that. Look at me, I'm fine. I'm just glad that you're better." The Waterbender sighed. "Besides, feeling guilty will not change the past. The nightmare is over now, and you can now focus on charting your own course for the future."

Quicker than he could react, the Avatar jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled down at her with fatherly affection and returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking up at her mentor. And right then and there she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"No need for that," Tenzin replied, patting her back. "Just promise me you'll come to me if you need to talk." She nodded up at him and pulled away, a smile on her face. Tenzin stood. "So how long are you going to be out here?" he asked.

"Just a few more minutes. I'm getting a little hungry," she admitted as she walked over and took her position back in the center of the Yin Yang symbol. Tenzin nodded before walking back inside the house.

Korra closed her eyes again and began to pivot her feet, ducking and dodging, getting back into the groove of Airbending. Her steps were much more at ease.

*** Korra walked down the hall toward the kitchen, hands behind her head as she walked, her strides calm and sure.

"I need to speak with the Avatar." Korra stopped at the mention of her title.

"About what, Tarrlok?" Tenzin asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing that concerns you," he replied as Korra walked into the room. "Well hello, young Avatar. I was just asking my colleague where I might find you." His sly smile was as charming as a two headed rat-viper. The younger Waterbender narrowed her eyes at him. She then looked over to her teacher and nodded at him. He raised a brow, silently asking if she was sure.

"I'll be fine, Tenzin," she assured. Tenzin eyed the other council member before nodding and exiting the room. Korra turned her attention back to Tarrlok. "So what do you want?" she asked curtly.

"Ah, yes. Always so quick to get to the point. I simply came to see how you were doing. It has been a while." There was an underlying message in his tone, something he was purposefully holding back.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine. Fully recovered in fact. If that's all, I'm going to have to _politely_ ask you to leave." She turned to leave when Tarrlok grabbed the crook of her arm.

"Now, just a moment," he started, some of his venom seeping to the surface. "If I recall correctly, you still have a duty to the city…and to me."

"I am quite aware of my duties to Republic City," Korra stated, trying to keep her voice even. "But I have no duty to you. Let go," she continued, eyeing his hand. The councilman narrowed his eyes slightly but released her. Korra tried to walk out of the room again.

"I know what happened to you. Why you're hiding here," he began, straightening his posture and putting his hands behind his back. When the girl froze, he smirked wickedly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, not turning to face him; her posture was rigid.

"I know about the voice," he said. Korra's eyes widened and she turned to face the Northern Tribe man. "I know about how you almost…well, let's just say that I'm starting to question your mental stability." Korra narrowed her eyes at him but remained silent. How in Spirit's name did he know about any of that?

"Now, unless you want this unfortunate event to somehow find its way out into the open and into the hands of the press, I expect you to come back to my Task Force."

"Why would you want a _child _back on your Task Force?" she questioned, using his own words against him. Tarrlok simply continued to smirk.

"Tick tock, Avatar. I'm not a patient man. Yes or no?"

"We both know you won't tell anyone about what happened." She sounded more confident than she felt. She knew Tarrlok wasn't afraid to play dirty.

"Wouldn't I? I can see the headline now! Avatar Loses Mind," he announced, stretching his hand through the air as he pronounced each word with deadly accuracy. "Your reputation is hanging by a thread as it is, Korra." The Avatar's fists clenched and she could feel them heating up, a small flicker of flame actually appearing.

"So, do we have a deal?" he asked, holding out his hand, a triumphant grin twitching at his lips. Korra held his gaze for one silent moment. Then with a sigh, she nodded and grabbed his hand, purposefully squeezing it till he jerked it back in pain.

"Deal," she answered, her voice sounding hallow and tired. He glared at her, rubbing his hand, before regaining his composure.

"Very well. I'll see you at eleven at the usual place. It was a pleasure to see you again, Avatar Korra," he added, a smug grin on his face as he left the room. Korra waited for a second, before she growled and fire engulfed her before dying down.

*** "You're what?" Tenzin was practically livid. "I knew I shouldn't have left you two alone! Why that underhanded, conniving…!" The Airbender turned back to face the Avatar, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"I don't like it either, Tenzin. But…I can't let Republic City find out about…that. They would only have more reasons to want to kick me out of the city." Tenzin grumbled something unintelligible. He sighed.

"Why does he want you back on the Task Force in the first place?" Korra shrugged, not knowing the answer. The master took a deep breath. "Just promise me you'll be careful." Korra nodded her head.

"I promise."

*** Korra sat at the table surrounded by other members of Tarrlok's Task Force, clad in her Task Force uniform. She was trying her best not to look as annoyed and irritated as she felt. It seemed to be working until Tarrlok walked into the room.

"Avatar Korra, so glad you could join us," he greeted with a poisonous smile. Korra took a deep breath and willed herself not to roll her eyes at him.

"It's a real pleasure," she muttered. He ignored the comment and continued on with his briefing.

"My fellow Task Force Deputies, my source has informed me of another Equalist training facility in the city," he stated, pointing to a location on the map that Korra new all too well. "It's right below the Pro-Bending arena. This is most likely how they managed to infiltrate the championship match, when our esteemed Chief of Police failed in keeping our citizens safe," he added with a smirk.

The young Avatar narrowed her eyes and ground her teeth. Sure, she and Lin weren't the best of friends but that didn't mean that this shady political idiot could flat out insult her.

"Chief Bei Fong did what she could to defend the arena. However, there was no way for her to know the magnitude of what Amon would do," she stated, barely concealing her distaste. Tarrlok ignored her once again.

"Now, you all know what to do. And may the Spirits guide us to victory," he instructed, dismissing the team.

*** The Task Force arrived at the arena and quickly exited their vehicles. A Waterbender drew water from the tanker and passed it along to his partners, filling their containers. The Earthbenders readied themselves. Korra decided to her Firebending as they walked through the dark tunnels, her flame the only light.

She lit the way for the rest of the force until they came to a metal door. Two Earthebenders stepped forward and knocked it down. The Avatar frowned. The Equalists had been using platinum lately to make sure that the Metalbenders couldn't stop them, yet this door was just average metal. Something about this felt wrong.

"Wait," she said as Tarrlok took the lead.

"What is it?"

"There's something very wrong. It seems way too easy," she replied. He narrowed his eyes at her. He'd been thinking the same thing. Shaking the thought out of his head he rolled his eyes. What did a child know?

"Advance," he ordered. Korra huffed in frustration but followed his lead. They entered a large, wide-spaced room, posters of Amon hanging on the walls. Tarrlok scoffed and sent a look over at the Avatar.

Suddenly, a platinum door slid down behind them. It was a trap. The Avatar sent an 'I told you so' look over at the councilman. He ground his teeth together and ordered everyone to stay together as several dozen Chi Blockers came at the, all carrying electric gloves.

A battle raged between Nonbender and Benders. Korra took on three Chi Blockers, dodging their attacks by back-flipping away. She threw earth chunks and fire punches at the Nonbenders. However, she wasn't prepared for the Chi Blocker who snuck up behind her and electrocuted her.

She yelled out in pain as she crumpled to her knees. He was about to repeat the process when someone froze his head. Tarrlok kicked the man down and bent ice around his wrists, restricting them behind his back. The man writhed on the ground, desperately seeking air.

"Unfreeze his head!" Korra shouted, struggling to get up. Tarrlok said nothing as he turned his attention to the few remaining Chi Blockers. She ground her teeth and crawled over to the man, unfreezing his head herself, and watching as he gasped and coughed. She stood and sent a glare at the councilman.

Sure, during the last Task Force raid she'd been involved in she'd helped do the same thing to other Equalists, but seeing it now, when her mind wasn't so deprived, she could see how horrible it really was.

"That wasn't necessary!" Korra yelled over at the Northern Tribesman. He ignored her once again. She'd finally had enough. She was suddenly in front of him and grabbed his collar, lifting him up off the ground and slamming him against a wall.

"Don't ignore me," she commanded, her eyes boring into his. "That wasn't necessary, freezing him." Tarrlok, at first, looked surprised but he quickly covered it up as he saw the fiery look in her sapphire blue eyes.

"Looks like you really have come unraveled if you're defending these people," he commented. "I'd be careful. People might start questioning where your loyalties _really_ lie." The threat was obvious. Korra narrowed her eyes. "No need to thank me for saving your life, by the way."

"You didn't have to do that," she repeated through clenched teeth.

"I'll decide what's necessary and what's not, Child." Korra had to restrain herself from slamming him against the wall again.

"You're out of control, Tarrlok," she responded.

"Am I?" he asked, brow raised and a smirk returning to his face. "At least I'm doing something productive. What exactly have you done, young Avatar?" They both knew the answer.

"Now put me down." At first, Korra didn't budge, but then she realized all the eyes of the Task Force were on her. Apparently they had won the battle. Korra growled but released him. "See? Was that so hard?" Korra ground her teeth together. "Now if you'll excuse me, Avatar, I have some arrangements to make."

"What arrangements?"

Tarrlok fixed his suit and composed himself before grinning slyly. "I plan to exterminate the Anti Bending Revolution…by whatever means necessary," he stated before leading his troops towards the opposite exit. Korra watched the infuriating politician walk away with a frown. Whatever he was planning, it definitely wasn't good.

*** Hiroshi sat in his laboratory at Amon's headquarters. He was attempting to create a stronger current for his gloves. He was adjusting the wires when a short circuit made him recoil. He cursed under his breath. He tried again but got the same results. He threw his tools down on the ground in frustration.

A photo fell on the floor amongst the tools, causing the Nonbender to pause. He bent over and picked up the photo of his daughter, a flicker of emotion in his eyes.

He stared at his reflection in the glass. His eyes were bloodshot from his lack of sleep, his normally trimmed mustache had grown, and his hair was a mess. He touched his face, not believing that the great Hiroshi Sato had been reduced to looking like a begger. He took the photo out of the shattered frame and stared at the photo of his only daughter, who had betrayed him and the world. He closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to come. He pressed the photo against his chest as the door opened.

"Having fun?" Amon asked as he noticed the mess on the floor.

"Forgive me, Sir. I got…sidetracked," Hiroshi replied, putting the picture back in the frame. The revolutionary leader walked over to the table and picked up the photograph.

"You daughter," he assumed. "A traitor."

Sato stiffened. "No, she-"

"Then how do you explain the chain of events that occurred a few nights ago?"

"She's just confused," Hiroshi tried to explain.

"We're in the middle of a Revolution. There is no room for confusion. People are either with my cause…or against me."

"But she is my daughter," Hiroshi whispered.

"That is of no consequence to me," the masked man replied coldly. "Mr. Sato, your daughter has chosen her side. I suggest you do the same. Because when the time comes for Benders to face their judgement…" He dropped the portrait onto the floor and crushed it under his boot. Hiroshi flinched. "I will crush all who stand with them." He leaned forward so that he towered over the inventor. "Do I make myself clear?"

Hiroshi hung his head. "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now, carry on." Hiroshi waited till the man was gone before he picked up the photo and sat it back on his desk before picking up the rest of his tools.

*** "I don't trust him," Lieutenant stated as Amon walked out of the room.

"The Revolution is upon us. When the time comes I will dispose of Mr. Sato."

Lieutenant nodded. "So what is the plan?"

"Patience," Amon stated simply. "Patience."

_*** Hehee...Thank maila08 for this...I really only edited this chapter because I was so stuck. I hate writer's block. _

_We Out Peace!_


	16. Extreme Manipulation

"I must say, Korra I'm very disappointed in you."

Korra clenched her fists, trying so hard not to punch the councilman's smug little grin off his face. "You preformed you duties almost to the letter, but then you threw all that away just to save one Equalist."

"I understand it's our goal to capture the Equalists. But we need to find a way to do that without killing them. I'm not sure if you had to go to school to be on the council but people can't breathe when you freeze their heads," Korra replied, her voice wavering between calm and furious.

The smugness on Tarrlok's face didn't waver, in fact his grin only seemed to widen. "You didn't seem to have a problem with that on your first Task Force assignment." Korra narrowed her eyes at the man."If I remember correctly, you froze several Equalists, head and all. We can go back and forth on this matter all night, Avatar Korra. But in the end, you are no better than me."

Korra abruptly stood from her seat and slammed her hands down on the man's desk. "You and I are nothing alike!"

Tarrlok's grin spread into a venomous smile. "Oh? Are you sure?"

The Avatar ground her teeth together but remained silent. Tarrlok watched as her eyes burned holes into his, her jaw clenched in frustration and her hands turned into fists against his mahogany desk. He took satisfaction in the fact that she couldn't answer his question and it bugged her.

"Now, I expect you to follow orders on the next mission. And one more outburst like the one earlier tonight and you'll be off the Task Force. And your secret will be out in the open."

Korra stiffened slightly. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she nodded her head. "Yes…_sir,"_ she replied, hissing out the last word.

*** When Korra finally managed to get back to Air Temple Island at three in the morning, she headed straight for the training facility. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she might as well train. She dodged and blocked the dummy's spinning arms, jumping over the ones aimed for her feet and sent a spiral kick to its head. With each hit, Korra seemed to put more force into it, causing bruises to appear on her arms and legs. She was aware she'd be sore in the morning but at that moment she couldn't bring herself to care.

*** The next night, the Avatar found herself sitting on the bluff, staring out at Avatar Aang's statue. She sighed as she hugged her knees against her chest. She didn't know what to do. Tarrlok had her in the palm of his hand. If he wanted to he could tell everyone about her…breakdown and that would be the end of her stay in Republic City. What was left of her reputation would be shredded to bits. She'd be letting everyone she loved down.

"Korra?" She turned around to see her Firebending teammate, who took a seat next to her.

"Hey," she greeted.

"What are you doing out here?"

Korra sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Thinking."

Mako raised a brow at this. "Tenzin told me you rejoined Tarrlok's task force." He said the name with distaste.

"Yes."

"Why?" The eldest brother wanted to know why Korra had put herself back in that situation. Last time he'd checked, Korra had no interest in going back to Tarrlok's 'vanity project'.

"I had to."

"You don't have to do anything."

"Yes, I did. I can't let him tell anybody about what happened to me. Do you have any idea what the press will do if they ever got a hold of that information? I might as well sign their bonus checks myself!"

"You can't just let him manipulate you like this."

"You act like I have a choice!" she snapped. What part of this wasn't he getting? She didn't have a choice in the matter. Tarrlok pretty much controlled her fate. And no matter how much she hated that fact; there wasn't anything she could do about it. "I don't like this anymore than you or Tenzin! But I have to comply with his demands. At least for now." She said the last part quietly, almost inaudibly.

Mako sighed as she stood to leave. Korra was stopped when he grabbed the crook of her arm. She turned to face her teammate. "Korra, I just want you to know that you're not alone. You have us to help you. We're your friends." Korra nodded her head. "I just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks, Mako," she replied, gratitude in her voice.

*** When the pair made it back to the main house they saw an unwanted visitor standing by the door, his usual sly smirk on his face. Korra narrowed her eyes at the councilman. "Avatar Korra," he greeted.

The Avatar scowled at him. "What do you want, Tarrlok?" she asked, annoyance clear in her tone.

The older Waterbender chuckled. "There's an Equalist rally happening in the Dragon's Flats District. You need to suit up and meet me at the docks in ten minutes," he ordered, no room for argument in his faux charming tone.

She glared at him, her fists clenched as she reluctantly nodded.

"Or else what?" Mako intervened. He wasn't going to let this idiot control Korra.

The Northern Tribesmen raised a brow at the teen. "This is none of your concern," he stated, his courteous tone slipping slightly.

"Korra is my concern," the Firebender persisted, going toe-to-toe with the man.

Korra grabbed his arm, digging her nails in to get her point across. "Don't," she hissed.

"I would suggest you keep your friend here on a leash, Avatar. I can't always guarantee his safety." Both teens understood the underlying threat in the man's tone.

Korra narrowed her eyes at him. "Leave him out of this. This is just between you and me," the younger Waterbender growled through her teeth.

"I'm not the one who got him involved," he replied. "I'll be seeing you in eight minutes," he added as he turned his back on the pair and headed toward the docks. Korra nodded her head before dragging the Ferret captain into the main house.

"You need to stay out of this," she hissed.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to just sit by and let him take advantage of you like that!" he countered, trying and failing to keep his voice even.

"I'm not your responsibility."

"Yes, you are." Mako had made a promise to Aang that he'd help the girl. And he had no intentions of breaking that promise.

"Ugh!" she groaned. "Why don't you go make out with Asami or something?" she added, going to her room to change. Mako was going to go after her but stopped.

_"Asami,"_ he thought. He smiled and headed toward the boy's dormitories.

*** Bolin was sound asleep, sprawled out on his bed when Mako decided to shake him awake. His younger brother jolted up, looking around the room before rubbing his eyes.

"What? What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"Get dressed. We're going to the city," Mako said, throwing his brother's clothes at him.

"Why?" he asked. He wondered why whatever it was couldn't wait till morning.

"Korra is going to an Equalist rally. We have to make sure nothing goes wrong."

The Earthbender let this sink in for a minute before a huge grin spread across his face. "You mean, like becoming the new Team Avatar?"

Mako shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Bolin immediately stood and got dressed. "Sweet! Get ready Republic City! You're about to be patrolled by Team Avatar!"

The Firebender rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go wake Asami. Meet me in the courtyard as soon as you can," he said, leaving the room. "Oh, and get Naga," he added.

"Got it!" Bolin yelled, his enthusiasm evident.

Mako was happy his brother was on board. He was determined to show Korra that she wasn't alone. She had him, his brother and Asami to help her. They would save Republic City together.

*** Korra stood horrified by the scene before her. Tarrlok and the young Avatar had arrived at the Dragon Flats District to find a mob of very unhappy Nonbenders. The teen had noticed upon arrival that the power had been cut. She deduced that this was most likely the cause of the people's unrest. She observed the crowd, noticing that none of them seemed to be armed or dangerous.

"These people don't look like Equalists," she stated.

Tarrlok looked over at the younger Waterbender and scoffed. "Appearances are often deceiving," he replied in a smooth tone. "You need to go stand guard over by that barricade. Make sure none of these vermin get any ideas."

"Tarrlok, these people are just ordinary citizens. Surely you can't-"

"You are forgetting who's in charge, Avatar Korra," the Northern Tribesman interrupted. "I suggest you do as you're told," he hissed.

Korra glared and clenched her fists but nodded before walking to the barricade, taking position between two Metalbenders, hands behind her back as she faced the crowd and avoided the gaze of anyone in the rioting mob.

Her stomach twisted at their cries of injustice and she wanted more than anything to be somewhere else. Anywhere would have been better.

"Mama, isn't that the Avatar?" Korra looked up in the direction of the voice and her eyes landed on a small child, their innocent eyes staring at her inquisitively. Nearby citizens turned their attention to the teenager.

The apparent mother of the child picked the toddler up and locked eyes with the girl. "How can you let them treat us like this? You Benders are no better than us!" This caused the sickening feeling in the Avatar's stomach to worsen. The woman's eyes stared accusingly at her as she continued. "We may not be Benders, but you're our Avatar too!" Several others muttered their agreement.

Korra looked around at the people in the crowd, seeing some staring at her pleadingly, others with weariness. She met the child's gaze once again and a new determination filled her.

"I'm going to put a stop to this," she reassured, turning around to find the councilman. Spotting him by a tent she walked up to him. Noticing her arrival the man turned to the teen, brow raised in question. He could've sworn he'd given her a job.

"I thought I told you to keep them contained," he said. "Get back to your post."

"These people aren't a threat," Korra replied with the utmost certainty. "They just want their power turned back on."

Tarrlok smirked down at the girl. "What is this newfound love for these people, Avatar?" he asked. "Have you forgotten that they are the enemy?"

"If anyone deserves that title it's you," Korra growled back. This knocked the smirk right off the man's face. There was a moment of silence as the Waterbenders glared at each other.

"I'm only going to say this once. Get back to your post or I can't be held responsible for what the press hears."

Korra clenched her teeth, knowing what she was about to do would cost her. But she was sick and tired of being manipulated by this shady and vain politician. And she wasn't about to let him get away with treating these people like inferiors. She tore off the Task Force badge on her uniform and tossed it aside.

"You can say what you want. But I'm through being your puppet."

The councilman took a step back when he saw the blazing fire in the Avatar's eyes. He ground his teeth and turned to the chief of police. "Round up all these Equalists!" he ordered, pointing at the rioting crowd. "And arrest her!" he added, pointing at the teenager.

A group of Metalbending cops started to surround the Avatar when they were cut off by a fire blast. In a matter of seconds, Asami, Mako and Bolin were by Korra's side.

"Don't touch her," the Firebender warned.

Tarrlok narrowed his eyes at the boy and looked over at the chief of police. "What are you waiting for? Arrest those Equalists!"

The Earthbender nodded and motioned for his platoon to advance. The officers bound the people with the barricade that had once separated them, lifting them off the ground with chunks of earth. Korra managed to slip away from the surrounding cops and headed toward the civilians.

"No! Stop!" she shouted, slamming her foot down and lowering the people back to the ground so they could scurry away.

The councilman growled and looked over at the Avatar's Nonbending friend. He grinned slyly and wrapped a water whip around her wrist, pulling her towards the awaiting cops. "Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" the heiress yelled.

"What are you doing?" Mako exclaimed, glaring daggers at the man.

"Arresting her," he replied. "Her father is a known Equalist conspirator and she's a Nonbender out past curfew."

"Let her go!" the Firebender threatened.

"Arrest him and his brother," the Waterbender commanded. The Metalbending cops obeyed, wrapping their metal chords around the siblings, who struggled against their bonds.

"Tarrlok!" The Avatar lifted two giant pieces of earth from the ground, ready to launch them at will. "Let them go," she ordered.

"I'm afraid you're not the one making the demands, Avatar. I am." He grinned at the look of frustration on her face. "And I'm telling you to stand down."

She narrowed her eyes at the man, lifting the rocks higher. "No."

"So be it." And with that, Tarrlok sent a series of water attacks at the Avatar. She threw the chunks at him, which the man barely dodged. Some of the Task Force members tried to intervene to subdue the upset teen but their efforts proved futile when Korra slammed her fist into the ground, knocking back everyone, including Tarrlok.

Korra was furious. This guy had officially managed to piss her off. She threw a series of fire blasts at the councilman who used a wave of water to block the attack. He began to send sharp icicles which did little damage thanks to her Task Force uniform but one managed to cut her on her cheek.

The girl Avatar growled and sent a few chunks of rock in his direction. One managed to hit him square in the chest, making him stumble back some. Tarrlok ground his teeth together before sending water whips in her direction. She dodged the first onslaught but was caught off guard by the second, which wrapped around her body, squeezing the life out of her. Korra cried out in pain, causing a sickening smirk to appear on the Northern Tribesman's face before he slammed her down onto the ground. Hard.

Korra felt her breath leave when she made contact with the ground, the armor only softening the blow slightly. Tarrlok slammed her down once again, just for good measure and Korra could've sworn she felt something break.

The councilman recalled his whips and watched with satisfaction as the Avatar tried to get back up. She wasn't about to give Tarrlok the satisfaction of winning this fight. She tried to push herself back up but only managed to get on her knees while also trying to remember how breathe normally.

Tarrlok raised a wave of water above his head, ready to finish this.

"That's enough, Tarrlok," Saikhan barked. The councilman glared at the chief of police.

"She needs to be taught a lesson," he replied, his icy blue eyes burning holes in the police chief's.

"Not this way," the chief of police countered, stepping forward toward the Avatar.

"Stay out of this," Tarrlok threatened, his voice low and full of venom. The chief of police stopped his advance and glanced back over at the Avatar, who was still trying to stand with little success. "People need to learn that there's a penalty for those who don't follow the rules and that no one is immune. Not even the Avatar." Tarrlok turned his attention back to said Avatar. He gathered the water in his hands, ready to finish this fight when someone stepped in between them. It was the little girl who'd noticed Korra earlier.

"Leave her alone!" she shouted, her arms spread in an attempt to stop him. The girl's mother also stepped forward to protect the Avatar, the same look of defiance on her face. Slowly, more people started to gather around the girl.

"Let us go!" Mako yelled, trying to get out of the metal strips. He ground his teeth as he saw how the icicle had pierced his teammate's skin.

"We have to help her," Bolin added, fighting against the restraints as well.

"Calm down, both of you," an officer commanded.

"Please," Asami begged. "She's our friend."

"He's going to kill her!" the Firebender shot at him.

Two officers glanced at each other and nodded. A few seconds later the metal cords were off the brothers' bodies. Mako ran over to where Korra was kneeling on the ground, being protected by a little girl. He and his brother helped her stand.

"Are you alright?" the Nonbender of Team Avatar asked. The Avatar nodded.

"It's over, Tarrlok," the younger Waterbender panted, her arm wrapped around her stomach as she walked out of the brothers' grasp and towards Tarrlok.

Tarrlok's jaw clenched at this. There was no way he was going to let a child get the best of him. _A child_, he thought. A poisonous grin spread across his face. He looked over at the girl who had stood in front of the Avatar and sent a water whip toward her.

"No!" Korra yelled as she stomped her foot, causing a wall of earth to rise and block the attack. She turned and glared at the man. She advanced toward him, fire engulfed fist raised in the air. Tarrlok hadn't meant to do it. It'd been an instinctual reaction to the girl's advance. He raised his hand and Korra stopped in her tracks. Her body tensed and her eyes widened. She knew this feeling. Tarrlok made her kneel before him, twisting her limbs in an unnatural way.

There was an audible gasp throughout the crowd at this.

"He's a Bloodbender!" someone in the crowd yelled in horror. Tarrlok looked shocked at the sudden reveal; he hadn't meant to do that. He ground his teeth together and raised the Water Tribe girl into the air, making her give a strangled cry as Tarrlok's grip applied pressure to her rib, which Korra surmised was probably broken.

"Arrest him!" Saikhan ordered.

"Do it and she dies!" the councilman threatened, tightening his hold on Korra.

The new Team Avatar looked at their friend in horror as they watched the councilman twist her limbs. The brothers ran towards him but were stopped by the same unseen force. Mako gritted his teeth.

"Let her go!" he commanded.

"Silence, Boy!" the councilman shot at him, tightening his grip on the Avatar's three friends. Korra started to try and struggle more ferociously, but Tarrlok's grip on her was like platinum. Unbendable.

"It's over, Tarrlok!" said the chief of police, taking a step forward.

"I don't like to repeat myself," warned the former councilman.

The Metalbenders stopped their advance when he twisted the Avatar's neck slightly; giving them a clear warning that he wasn't playing games. He slowly backed away from the crowd and once he was a good distance away he looked over at his prisoner, evident anger blazing in his eyes. This girl had ruined all of his plans, and for what? A few Nonbenders?

"We're not finished, Avatar," he said through clenched teeth before throwing her against a building and running off in the opposite direction.

Once Team Avatar was free, they ran over to the fallen Waterbender. She was already getting back onto her knees when they reached her before the pain in her side made her fall back to the ground. "We need to get her back to the island," Asami said. Mako and Bolin nodded in agreement as the Firebender picked her up and carried her toward the Satomobile.

Korra meant to say something but her wounds took their toll and she was unconscious within seconds.

*** _This wasn't like her usual visions. This one had sound and wasn't chopped into pieces. It told her a story. It was more like a dream than anything else._

_A man named Yakone was on trial for Bloodbending, and being able to do so without the full moon. And though the defending attorney made a good point, Sokka and the rest of the council found Yakone guilty. _

_Yakone then demonstrated his Bending abilities, Bloodbending everyone in the room, including the Avatar. He tried to make a run for it but Aang caught up to him and took his Bending. _

*** When Korra awoke she was in her room, bandages around her abdomen. So that's who Yakone was. And the Waterbender could surmise that Tarrlok was his son. He had the same ability. Last night (how long had she been out) hadn't been a full moon. Korra made a move to sit up but the pain in her side didn't allow it and she lay back down. With a heavy sigh, the Avatar fell back asleep.

*** Tarrlok ran through the alleys of Republic City. Being a wanted man, he'd have to start his life somewhere else, come back when things had died down. That would be when he would make the Avatar pay for her insolence.

The man was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps, and he prepared himself. However, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and jabbed multiple times. He recognized this. And he knew what this meant. He fell forward onto his knees, feeling numb.

"I was never a fan of bullies," said a cold voice. Tarrlok looked up to find himself face to mask with Amon. "It's time for you to be equalized."

_***** You guys probably thought I'd forgotten about this huh? LOL _

_You guys know what to do. And thank Maila08 for her dedication to this story...she had to keep my lazy butt from getting sidetracked. _

_We out! Peace!_


	17. Sacrificial Tides

_She was shaking. Tremors went through her body as she took in her surroundings. Bodies littered the ground, lifeless except for the subtle up and down of their chests. Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin and his family, and Lin all lay there; unconscious and unmoving. Korra was trembling. _

_Fear was making her break out in a cold sweat as she turned her attention to the man towering over her. The slits in his mask stared down at her, into her eyes and through her soul, shattering it and making her blood run cold. She thought about standing, fighting her way out of this situation but her body wouldn't move. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. _

_The man kneeled down in front of her, taking her chin in his hand like he had at Memorial Island the first time they'd fought. His voice felt like a thousand daggers in her ears. "You put up a valiant fight, young Avatar. You and your pathetic followers are no longer a concern. You have failed. You have let them down." _

_Korra wanted to look away but she was immobilized. But on the inside her temper and fear were colliding with each other. She managed to clench her teeth together. _

_The man stood and circled behind her, placing his hand on the back of her neck. Korra made a strangled sound before Amon pressed his thumb to her forehead._

*** Korra screamed as she sat up in bed with a jolt. She was covered in sweat, making her skin look shiny in the early morning light. She curled her legs to her chest as she put her head on her knees, her shoulders shaking. She grabbed her head, her nails practically digging into her hair and scalp.

She felt arms snake around her shoulders and didn't have to look up to know Mako was pulling her against his chest. "It's okay. I'm right here," he soothed, rubbing his hand up and down her arm in an effort to relax the trembling girl. The Avatar held onto his shirt, clinging to the hope that it had all been a dream. Her breathing slowed and she let out a small, pitiful whimper as she recalled the nightmare in vivid detail.

"Amon was here," she whispered, her voice shaking almost as bad as she was.

"It was just a dream," the Firebender reassured. She shook her head, curling herself tighter into a ball in his grasp.

"He took your Bending. And I was helpless at his feet. Useless." The Waterbender chocked on her words, fighting the rest of the tears that threatened to spill from her cobalt blue eyes. She already felt stupid for letting Mako see her cry as much as he already had. She was the Avatar. She wasn't supposed to be this vulnerable.

"Everyone is fine. I'm right here. It was just a nightmare," Mako repeated, his voice as smooth as his honey colored eyes. He tightened his grip when he felt her shoulders start to shake again.

"It seemed so real."

"But it wasn't." He lifted her chin with the crook of his finger, making her look him directly in his eyes. "You're safe on Air Temple Island, with me. No one is going to hurt you. Go back to sleep."

Korra desperately wanted to just fall asleep, let the blackness carry her into a dreamless oblivion. But even when she closed her eyes now, Amon's masked face appeared behind her lids and she felt a pit in her stomach and a sense of renewed fear.

"I can't. He won't let me. This is the second time since the incident with Tarrlok that I've had this…nightmare." She seemed so exhausted, so drained.

The Fire Ferret captain sighed. "Do you want me to sleep with you?"

Korra was caught off guard by the question. "What?"

Mako shook his head. "Not like that," he defended, holding his hands up. "I meant like laying next to you. Maybe it would help keep the nightmares away."

Korra was silent for a moment. "What about Asami?"

"You need me. I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Tell that to Tenzin," she muttered, imagining the look on the Airbender's face if he caught them sleeping next to each other. She could imagine the old man blasting Mako to the Fire Nation.

Mako shrugged. "I can go get Katara if you want her here instead," he replied, making a move to get up.

"No!" Korra instinctually grabbed onto him, blushing at her impulsiveness when she saw the smug grin on the Firebender's face. She cleared her throat. "I want you to stay," she mumbled.

"What was that?" he teased.

The Avatar's face reddened and she grumbled before trying again, louder this time. "I want you to stay."

He chuckled softly and laid down next to the girl, placing his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. At first, Korra's back was facing him. But after a moment, and almost reluctantly, Korra turned around and scooted over to him. Mako raised an amused brow at her methods of closing the distance between them. She was out in no time. He watched as she started to toss and turn in her spot on the bed, small whimpers escaping her throat.

Another moment passed before the beginnings of a scream could be heard. Mako pulled her closer to his person, wrapping an arm around her waist like he'd done back at the apartment when she'd been freezing to death. Korra's body relaxed against his chest and snuggled closer. A content sigh escaped her lips and the Firebender smiled down at her.

He turned on his side so he was facing her and brushed his thumb lightly over her cheek, mindful not to put too much pressure. She let out another sigh, which made his smile widen. This was the most at peace she'd looked in a long time. His eyes drooped and before he knew it he was out cold.

*** If Tenzin was being honest with himself, the sight he was greeted with upon entering the Avatar's room was not one he was comfortable with. The Firebender and Korra lay next to each other, their legs tangled together as they slept, Korra practically clinging to the boy who had one arm around her waist.

He took a deep breath. He supposed it could've been worse. Clearing his throat lightly, he stepped further into the room. The Firebender's eyes opened at the sound that broke through the silence and he turned his head to look at the Airbender.

"She had a nightmare." It was a simple answer to the unspoken question. Tenzin looked from the Firebender back to the sleeping Waterbender. She looked content. Tranquil. The old man nodded.

"I'm glad you took care of her," he said. He meant it. Mako nodded back before carefully untangling himself from the girl and standing up.

"What time is it?"

"Noon."

"I think that's the most sleep she's gotten in the last three days." There was a moment of silence between the two, both watching as the Southern girl's hand started searching for the warmth that was quickly dissipating. "I'm guessing it's your turn to take over," Mako stated absently.

"Yes. I also wanted to talk to Korra."

"Then I'll leave you to it." Mako sent one last look at the girl before walking out of the room. Tenzin watched him go, his expression unreadable as his mind comprehended the situation easily. His attention was drawn back to the Avatar lying in the bed when he heard her mutter something. Her eyes groggily opened before widening in panic and her hand spreading across the bed.

The sight caused a light chuckle to leave the Airbending master's throat. The sound made Korra jump and her attention was pulled toward Tenzin. She blinked at him.

"Oh, hey Tenzin. I didn't see you there," she replied sheepishly.

The Airbender smiled slightly, brow raised. "So I noticed." He chuckled before continuing. "I normally wouldn't condone that behavior but given the circumstances I'm willing to let it slide." Korra nodded in understanding, looking grateful. "With that being said, I'd like to ask how you're doing."

The Avatar sighed heavily before stretching her arms out in front of her. "I actually got some sleep last night," she replied with a small smile as she remembered the Firebender by her side.

"Good. You definitely needed it. As I'm sure you're aware, lack of sleep can cause some serious problems." Korra flinched at the reminder. Almost two months had passed since those nights where Korra was practically looking to fight with someone, anyone just to prove a point. The lack of sleep hadn't helped her then. It had left her mind in disarray.

Korra remembered her visions and looked up at her master. "I know who Yakone is now," she said. This caught the man's attention. "When I passed out after Tarrlok got away, I had another vision or whatever you want to call it. He was on trial for Bloodbending without a full moon. Aang took his Bending when he tried to get away."

Tenzin slowly nodded. "Yes, that's right." The older man sighed. "He was dangerous and my father did what he had to so he could protect the city."

"And there's something else. Tarrlok is Yakone's son."

"What?" Tenzin looked completely astounded at this. "But how-?" He shook his head.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Korra asked. "I mean, Tarrlok was able to Bloodbend me without the moon. I just thought-"

"No, it does make sense. It's just a little surprising." The Airbender looked to be in deep thought. A moment of silence passed before Korra spoke again.

"Tenzin, you came here for a reason. What was it?" The Airbender stiffened slightly before releasing a sigh.

"There's been a problem. Lin's been taken."

*** Mako was leaning against one of the dock pillars, looking out at the Pro-Bending arena, his old home. He had a small smile on his face when he thought about all the good times he'd had there. Each match they won. Lying next to Korra when she was freezing. Wiping that smug grin off Tahno's face. Korra kissing him. Training with Toza.

The Firebender sighed. He did like Asami. That much was true. But Korra…she was just… He really didn't know what she was.

"Mako?"

The Firebender turned to see Asami standing an arm's length away from him. "Yeah?"

"We need to talk." He blinked a couple of times before nodding his head for her to continue. "Do you like Korra?" There it was, out in the open. Truthfully Mako hadn't expected anything else. But he still found himself slightly surprised.

"What?"

"You heard me," Asami stated patiently. "Do you like Korra?"

Mako paused. "I don't know."

Asami raised a thin brow. "You don't know?"

The eldest of the brothers sighed. "It's complicated."

Asami shook her head. She'd been suspecting it for a while now. She wasn't as oblivious as everyone seemed to think. She'd noticed how the two acted around each other. Even when they argued, there was just something else there. She let out a small chuckle. "Boys are complicated," she stated.

Mako managed a grin. "I do like her," he finally replied.

"I know."

"Asami, I do like you but-"

"Not the way you like her," she finished. She paused, picking her next words carefully. "I have to admit; at first I wasn't particularly fond of her. And after everything with my dad…I wanted to dislike her. I really did. I wanted someone to blame for what happened." She shook her head, a small smirk on her face. "But nonetheless I've grown to care for her like I imagine I would a sister. I even admire her a little bit. She's the most unselfish person I've ever met. And right now, I think it's time I returned the favor. She needs you Mako."

Mako met her green eyes with his amber ones. "I'm sorry I let it go on for so long," he apologized. "It was never my intention to hurt you."

"I know. And I can't say it doesn't sting a little. But I'll get over it."

"Thank you." Mako wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Asami smiled before pulling away and poking her finger into his chest, a serious look on her face. "Just thought I'd warn you, break her heart and I'll run you over with one of my Satomobiles."

The Firebender blinked at the shorter girl before they both burst into laughter. "Don't worry. I won't," he reassured between laughs.

*** "What?"

"The entire Metalbending Police Force has been captured as well. And I'm afraid the other council members have been taken also," Tenzin replied, shaking his head.

"How…When…?" Korra took a deep breath. "How did this happen?"

"It was a couple of days ago, about a day after your fight with Tarrlok. He's missing as well though I'm not sure if he was taken or not."

The Avatar shook her head and placed it in her hand. How could this have happened? She didn't want to believe it. "How could this happen?"

"It's not your fault," Tenzin assured, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You cannot blame yourself."

"How isn't it my fault?" she countered, her anger reflecting in her cobalt eyes as she met Tenzin's calm grey eyes. "While I was here sleeping, the city has been taken over by a psychopath!"

"We will come up with a plan," the Airbender stated gently. "We just need to be-"

"Patient? Amazing advice," the Waterbender interrupted. "We don't have time to be patient. Every second we waste is giving Amon more time to build his forces. At this rate, we might as well just surrender if that's the only idea you have. We need to attack while we still have a chance!"

"Korra, do you have any idea what could happen if we go on the offensive now?"

She nodded at him, understanding written on her face. "War," she stated simply, her tone heavy. "It's already started, if you haven't noticed. He started it. I'm going to finish it."

The Airbender and his student stared at each other for a long time. The man could see the determination in her eyes and knew there was no talking her out of it. He let out a deep sigh and reluctantly nodded his head. They needed to take their city back.

*** "So you're preparing for war now?"

Korra nodded her head as she stared out across the bay at the city. She stood there, her arms crossed and jaw clenched. Her expression was pensive.

Katara shook her head. "Why are you plunging into this?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're diving head first into a fight, just like you always do. But it's not just your life on the line now. The entire city, even the world, they will pay the price of the outcome as well."

"You think I don't know that?" The younger Waterbender turned to look at the elder, her eyes burning with fire. "You think I could ever forget about this huge responsibility that's been looming over me since I was four years old." She turned back to look at the city, forcing a laugh. "How could I ever forget?" Her voice was quiet, tired.

"Korra, don't go down this road again." This made the brunette meet her master's gaze. "Don't go down this road of self-destruction again and expect a different outcome." This sparked a battle of blue as Katara's eyes revealed her worry and Korra's revealed her uncertainty that she was trying desperately to hide. Katara placed a hand on the girl's cheek. "Don't lose yourself again."

Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath, leaning her head into Katara's palm. She understood that the older Waterbender was concerned, that she didn't want to lose her former student and surrogate daughter. When the girl opened her eyes again, the master could tell that Korra did indeed understand. But she'd made up her mind.

Korra smiled sadly at the woman. "I'm sorry, Master Katara. But this needs to end."

*** It wasn't long before the airships arrived. Two of them to be exact. Team Avatar and the masters dispatched them but they knew it was a losing battle when they noticed more on the way. Pema had also gone into labor during the chaos. Terrible timing really but there was one moment of peace for this ragtag team. It was in that moment when Korra made a decision. Seeing the Airbenders all together, one family, it just made her options even more limited. So in the middle of the calm, the Avatar reluctantly took it upon herself to remind them of the storm brewing outside those walls.

"We need to start moving," she stated. Everyone looked at her, almost as if startled before agreeing and heading toward the exit, discussing their plan of escape. In was in that moment of planning that Korra pulled Asami aside.

"I need you to do something for me," she said.

The heiress observed the younger girl, her green eyes intent. "Okay."

"I'm not coming with you guys."

"What?"

"So I need you to make sure that Mako and Bolin don't try to turn around and come back," she continued. "I'll keep them off you guys for as long as I can." Asami opened her mouth to protest but Korra cut her off. "General Iroh will be here in a few days. Please, just make sure Naga and the boys don't try to come back for me."

"Korra…you can't expect me to-"

"Asami, I'm begging you, as a friend." The heiress saw the pleading look her friend was giving her. She knew what would happen if she agreed. Her emerald eyes met Korra's sapphire. "Please Asami."

After a moment the older girl sighed and nodded. Korra managed a smile. "Thank you."

Before Asami could reply Tenzin called Korra over. The Avatar walked over to her Airbending master. He smiled down at his student. "I'll be back as soon as my family is safe."

Korra nodded. "Good luck. Stay safe."

"You too." Korra hugged her master and he returned to embrace before hopping on Oogi. Just before they took off, Korra caught Katara's gaze and she forced a half smile. The elder sensed something was wrong when she saw this but before she could say anything, the bison was in the air and flying away.

The blimps were getting closer and the brother's were already on Naga. "Come on, we need to get going!" Bolin shouted. Asami spared a glance at Korra before getting up on the polar bear-dog's saddle as well, in front of the brothers. The Waterbender of Team Avatar patted the beast on her head, scratching behind her ears and then kissed her nose.

Naga licked her face and Korra smiled slightly at her long time best friend. "Take care of these guys, okay?" she said so low that only the bear like creature could hear her. Naga tilted her large head to the side, a question in her large brown eyes. Korra shook her head. "Not this time girl." She paused and bit her lip. "I'm trusting you to make sure nothing happens to them. Can I count on you?"

Naga whimpered and pushed her head against the girl's chest. Korra hugged the polar bear-dog, unsure if this was their last good-bye. "That's my good girl," she whispered before stepping aside and nodding at Asami.

The heiress hesitated slightly before she ushered Naga forward into a sprint. "What are you doing?" Mako called as they ran away, leaving Korra behind. Asami didn't answer. "We need to go back!" the Firebender shouted.

"We can't leave Korra!" Bolin added.

"Korra knows what she's doing! Trust me!" Asami called back, meeting the Firebender's eyes for a split second.

"I'm going back for her!" Mako stated, preparing to jump off. Asami sighed and touched his shoulder with her glove, electrocuting him and knocking the boy unconscious. Bolin shared a look with the girl, holding one hand up while the other made sure his brother didn't fall off.

"Got it! No getting off!"

*** Korra stood in the middle of the courtyard, waiting for the Equalists to zip-line down. And they did. One Equalist tried to jab her side but she dodged and sent a blast of fire at his chest. Another one tried to sneak up on her and jab her in the back but she twisted and kicked him aside. More and more Equalists came and she managed to at least dodge if she couldn't fight back. She was feeling overwhelmed and was tiring quickly.

She suddenly felt an electric current go through her body. She screamed and fell to her knees. She twitched slightly before trying to push herself back up. The Equalists jabbed her all over, enabling her Bending abilities. Korra fell back onto the cobblestone, feeling numb. Lieutenant stood over her and felt his foot connect with her ribs with enough force to make her roll onto her back. The masked second in command then jabbed the Kali sticks into her stomach. Korra ground her teeth against the pain as the electricity made her entire body tighten.

When he finally sheathed his weapons, Korra was out of breath and sweaty. Lieutenant kicked her again, managing to hit the same spot. Korra curled around the spot, coughing up blood onto the cobblestone.

"I must say, you put up a valiant fight, young Avatar." Korra would recognize Amon's voice anywhere. "But did you really believe that you could take on my entire army by yourself?" The Waterbender pushed against the ground, trying to stand. "And still you try. I'll admit that your stubbornness is something that should be envied," he continued as he observed the girl's efforts.

Korra ground her teeth as she managed to get on her hands and knees, her body visibly shaking due to the effort she was making. She looked up and her eyes met the slits in the mask. "It's over, Avatar. You've lost." The man made a motion and two Equalists grabbed her arms and held her up.

"I told you I would destroy you."

_******* And there you go..._

_Did anyone see the Dark Knight Rises over the weekend...? Holy crap that was awesome! Oh and a shout out to those people in Colorado...my prayers are with you guys!_

_Well We're Out! Peace!_


	18. Broken Wing

"I thought I told you not to try that again, stupid girl," the Lieutenant stated as he sneered down at the broken figure lying at his feet.

The Avatar lay on her side, every inch of her body battered and bruised. There was a cut right below her right eye that allowed blood to trickle down her cheek and to the corner of her mouth. She glared up at the Nonbender before trying to stand up once more. He shook his head, a sadistic grin on his face as he kicked her side, making her fall back to the floor and a loud _crack _to be heard. Korra gritted her teeth against the pain. That had to be the fourth rib he had broken in the last twenty-four hours.

"Why do you continue to fight? You're nothing without your precious Bending," he taunted, circling the teenager.

She looked up and narrowed her eyes at him. Without warning she shot up and grabbed the man by the collar and threw him against the wall before once again making her escape. The teen ran through the dark hall. She could make out a door and ran toward it but before she even got close a chord wrapped around her torso and a current went through her, making her crumble to her knees.

A huge man approached her. She recognized him. "Remember me, _ my sister_?" the man asked.

She didn't answer him, figuring he was still sore about getting his butt kicked at the Revelation. The Lieutenant caught up with her and gave a swift kick to the side of her face, splattering the floor with fresh blood from the newly busted lip. "You just don't quit, do you?" he snarled.

Korra shook her head slightly, the force of the kick having disoriented her. "I won't give up," she replied, her senses coming back to her. "I will break out of here and you won't be able to stop me," she added, defiance in her electrifying blue eyes. The Nonbender growled and raised his Kali stick, ready to teach the insolent girl a lesson when an idea struck him. A dark grin spread across his face and Korra felt a pit in her stomach.

Lieutenant turned to the giant of a man that was still standing by the beaten girl. "Break her," Lieutenant ordered. "Literally." The simplicity of the command, and the slight sadistic glee in the man's voice made the Avatar pale considerably.

The larger man stiffened but nodded when he saw the look in his superior's glare. He picked up the Water Tribe girl, who immediately understood the implications of what was about to happen. She squirmed in his grip and managed to kick him in the face but he securely held her before slamming his knee into her back.

Korra's scream was blood chilling. But it barely covered the loud popping sound that accompanied it.

*** Mako didn't know where he was. The last thing he remembered was Equalists attacking the island. He looked around to find that he was in a tattered and torn tent. The Firebender sat up and rubbed his shoulder. It was still sore from…oh right. Asami had shocked him. He furrowed his brow, trying to recall what had happened.

His eyes widened and he jolted up, his thoughts going to the Fire Ferret's Waterbender. "Korra."

As he exited the tent, he ran into his brother. "Hey Bro, you're finally awake," the Earthbender greeted with a smile.

"Where's Korra?" The question made Bolin's smile slip from his face as he turned his gaze toward the ground. He knew his brother wasn't going to like the answer. "Where is she?" the elder boy asked again, his teeth grinding together in frustration.

"Don't yell at him." The boys turned to see Asami walking toward them. Her usual graceful walk seemed…off, as if she were being weighed down by some unseen pressure.

"Where is Korra?" he repeated once again. Asami met his gaze, albeit hesitantly, and he noticed for the first time how tired she looked.

The heiress wrapped her arms around herself loosely, her green eyes not leaving Mako's amber ones. "She stayed behind."

These words made Mako's blood turn to ice. "No…she…couldn't."

"She gave us enough time to escape," Bolin said, his voice barely above a whisper. He placed his hand on his brother's shoulder but the Firebender shrugged it off, his eyes narrowing at the Sato girl.

"How could you leave her behind?" he spat.

"She asked me to! What was I supposed to do?" she snapped back.

"Tell her no! Drag her kicking and screaming if you had to! Anything would have been better than leaving her like a piece of meat for those wolf-bats to find!"

Asami flinched. Bolin tried to reason with his brother. "Mako, Bro don't-"

"Stay out of this!" Bolin looked hurt and took a step back from the Firebender.

Asami sighed, her anger leaving her. "I gave her my word," she defended, her voice level.

"Or maybe you just left her behind because you don't care what happens to her," Mako growled.

Asami's eyes widened at the accusation, her anger boiling in her veins once again. She narrowed her emerald eyes at the boy. "How dare you." Her tone was deadly calm despite the fire in her blood. "Korra is my friend. I did what she asked of me and I would do it again if she asked it of me."

"It's good to know she can count on friends like you," the captain of the Fire Ferrets hissed, his voice cold.

Asami hands clenched, her nails digging into her sleeves. "You know why she stayed behind?" she asked. "She did it to save us!"

The Firebender paused before looking away from the heiress. He sighed. It sounded like something that crazy stubborn Waterbender would do. There was a moment of silence. "I'm sorry," the eldest brother finally replied. He watched as Asami seemed to deflate slightly. She gave a dismissive wave as she massaged her forehead.

"It hurt me to leave her," she stated. "It wasn't as easy for me as you think." The boy nodded his head. Her voice was thick with sincerity. His expression softened as Bolin was finally allowed to put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We'll get her back, Bro."

*** When the Avatar woke up again her face was against a familiar stone cold floor. She was back in her cell. She made a move to try and stand but it felt like a knife was twisting in her back, causing her to unleash a pain filled scream. Korra's body shook at her attempt and she ground her teeth together as hot tears streamed down her grime covered cheeks, leaving a visible trail. She had to get out of there but now that she couldn't move the task was a little more difficult.

She would get out. She'd promised herself this. But this last escape attempt had done serious damage and she couldn't move. Her body felt trampled on, broken and numb. She ran her tongue over her lip and tasted copper. Dry blood. It was starting to dawn on her just how bleak her situation really was, and how her rebellion could be seen as pointless.

When she looked at facts she couldn't muster up much of an argument. She was a Bendingless Avatar, no elements at her disposal now. She was weakened physically...listing all her injuries would take all day. Her back might as well be broken. She momentarily felt angry, but it quickly faded to disappointment. She was disappointed.

She was disappointed with herself. What kind of Avatar was she? Oh, yeah...she wasn't the Avatar anymore. That reality knocked the wind out the Water Tribe girl. She wasn't the Avatar. No Bending meant she wasn't even worthy of the title. She wasn't anybody.

She felt hollow.

_"Don't lose yourself again."_

Those had been Master Katara's words. Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She remembered Aang's words about how she could choose her own destiny, chart her own course. She remembered she still had people counting on her...she wouldn't let them down. Not again.

The sound of the cell door opening snapped her out of her reverie and she craned her neck to see who the _visitor_ was. Her eyes zeroed in on Hiroshi Sato. His eyes scanned her, horror behind his specs. "Av-Avatar Korra," he said, swallowing thickly. "What did they do to you?" the Nonbender added, stepping closer. He kneeled down next to her and reached out, slowly as if she was an injured animal and he didn't want to frighten her.

It didn't work. Korra tried to move but the ache in her back made her cry out in pain once again. "Don't move," Hiroshi instructed gently.

Instead of listening to him she continued her futile attempts of escape, trying to squirm away from the terrorist. It had been his designs that had caused the destruction of the city after all. "Look, I'll leave. But I need to know that my Asami is okay," he pleaded.

The Avatar momentarily stopped her movements to glare at the man. He understood the message: she didn't want to talk to him.

"I know what you're thinking," Hiroshi began. "You see me as a monster and perhaps I am. But I'm justifying this city, my way. Perhaps it's not the right way but they…you Benders took the love of my life away from me."

Korra said nothing.

He sighed and stood, going back towards the door. "What would you have done?" he asked. It was a fair question. "I loved her, I still do. Asami is the only reminder I have. She looks just like her. The same eyes, same hair and the same lovely face. She's my whole world now. I can't stand the thought of something happening to her," the man finished, his voice sincere and sad. He made a move to leave.

"She misses you," Korra finally said. Hiroshi stopped and turned to look at the teen. "She doesn't agree with this. She stands by her morals but she misses you nonetheless."

Hiroshi paused. "I'm a horrible father," he whispered.

"You are," she agreed. "But she cares for you regardless."

He nodded as he walked back over and kneeled next to her again. He reached out, silently asking for permission. She nodded and he began to examine her back. She let out a hiss. "A vertebrae disk was popped out of place," the industrialist noted. "I can pop it back but it's going to be extremely painful."

The ex-Bender stared at him before making an attempt at a laugh. It came out humorless and dry. "It can't be any more painful than not being able to move." Despite the confident façade Hiroshi could see she was scared. She nodded at him, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I can handle it."

The Nonbender made a loop out of a rope before turning to face the broken girl. He gave her a cloth to bite as he lifted her up as gently as he could. The man winced when he saw tears streaming down her face and heard muffled whimpers and screams. He placed her upper body through the loop and stepped back. She was now hanging, the rope under her arms and around her torso, digging into her side.

"Ready?"

She nodded. Without any further delay he pushed against her back and popped the bone back into place, earning a loud muffled cry from the teen, who was grinding her teeth into the cloth. The pain was so intense everything went black.

*** Hiroshi wiped away the sweat on the girl's forehead. It had been a couple minutes since he'd popped the disk back into place and he was starting to worry. The girl finally stirred, a groan coming from her mouth as she opened her eyes. Her tired gaze met Hiroshi's. "I need to be going," the Nonbender stated nervously. "Stay this way till you can walk," he instructed, motioning to her hanging position.

He was to the door when he heard her call, her voice weak, "Wait." He turned to face her. "I know you're hurt," she began. "I may not know what it feels like to lose someone permanently but someone…but someone in me does. Aang." Hiroshi walked back over to her. "His entire race was wiped out by the Fire Nation," she explained. Of course, Hiroshi knew this. Most people knew the history of Avatar Aang.

"He could have easily killed Fire Lord Ozai, he had the opportunity. But he didn't. Avatar Aang used to say that revenge was like a two headed rat-viper; while you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself." Hiroshi didn't reply as he allowed this information to sink in. He silently marveled at how this teenage girl held wisdom beyond her years, though she never truly showed it. It was a rare sight indeed, he decided.

"You're being poisoned by your hatred for Benders. If you keep this up, you'll lose Asami. Is that what you want?"

Hiroshi paused for a second before shaking his head. "No. It's not."

"Then do the right thing. Give her something to be proud of." Korra's blue gaze held a challenge for the inventor. "If you don't, I promise you'll lose her." Hiroshi met her gaze before nodding and walking out the door.

Korra sighed and hung her head. She was seriously tired. But she needed to get out of there. She looked back at the door and noticed it was slightly ajar. She smiled slightly. "Thank you," she whispered.

The teen figured it was an hour or so, time really had no hold in this cell, before Korra managed to stand up without the rope. She felt the repercussions of her back trauma. The pain was still there, the pressure making it slightly uncomfortable. She used the rope to help her get to the wall, using it as leverage before tugging it and making it fall to the floor.

She stumbled out of the cell, going the opposite direction as she had earlier. The Water Tribe girl limped alongside the wall, stopping here and there to catch her breath, letting the pain subside. She heard voices and momentarily panicked. She looked for a quick escape and saw a couple of doors up the hall a little. She entered the nearest room and closed the door behind her, listening to see if the people would keep walking.

The Equalists, who she made out to be a man and a woman, stopped to chat outside the door, saying something about an upcoming rally. Korra let out a quiet and frustrated groan when the pair didn't keep moving. Slowly she slumped against the door, feeling tired and ill-rested. Best let her body rest till the idiots outside decided to move on.

She wiped her forehead against her arm to get rid of the sweat and leaned her head back against the door, her eyes closing. That's when she heard a cough. Her eyes snapped open and she finally noticed what was being held in this room. She saw a figure sitting against the opposite wall, inside a silver barred cell. She squinted, trying to peer into the shadows and released a soft gasp.

"Hello, Avatar Korra."

_**** So yeah. I have to say that maila is a bloody genius and I'm finally getting back into the swing of writing this story. I might have gotten slightly distracted the last couple of months so yeah. I have to say, she writes a good torture scene...of more on the mental side of it all...*shrug* It's what makes us a great team I guess. But seriously dont forget to thank her. _

_Review...it will help us update quicker. Unless of course you guys want to wait another month...*evil grin* LOL_

_As always, we out! Peace!_


	19. Retribution

The United Forces arrived right on schedule. The new Team Avatar couldn't help but feel that their luck may be changing after all. With General Iroh's help they were sure to save the city and get Korra back. But something wasn't right. Mako could feel that something was really wrong. He furrowed his brow as he noticed it was way too quiet. Where were all the Equalists?

"What's wrong?" Asami asked, seeing the expression on her exes face.

"Something's not right."

Bolin looked confused. "What do you mean? The United Forces are here to help us kick some Equalist butt! What could be-?"

"It's too quiet," the Firebender stated, shaking his head. "Just yesterday this bay was full of Equalists…now it's empty." He narrowed his eyes. "It's a trap. Be on guard."

A boat advanced and docked near the group. A few officers got off the ship, led by a man in his mid twenties. The group knew who he was. "General Iroh," Mako greeted, holding out his hand. The man nodded in response and shook the boy's hand.

"Where is Avatar Korra?" he asked.

The group shared looks before returning their attention to the general. "She's been captured. She stayed behind so we could escape," Asami answered.

"Which is why we need your help. We need to get her back," Bolin added.

Iroh stiffened at the news. He had hoped to fight alongside the Avatar, but now things had become complicated. Not only did they need to save the city but now the Avatar as well? They had plenty of work to do indeed. The older Firebender was about to reply when a huge explosion cut him off.

"What was that?" the Earthbender asked.

The group looked up and their eyes widened. Planes circled above the fleet of ships, dropping bombs onto their targets. They were under direct fire.

"All men on deck!" the general shouted above the noise. He made a move to board his ship when Mako grabbed his arm.

"You need to retreat," he said. "This isn't a fight you can win."

"He's right sir," another man told Iroh. "You need to go and help them. We'll put up a front. Commander Bumi will also need to be notified of the danger or I'm afraid they'll receive the same welcoming."

"No!" Iroh replied. "I will not leave my men to be slaughtered!"

The man stood his ground. "We'll be fine sir."

"I said no!" And with that the Firebender started to walk back onto his ship when he felt something land on his shoulder and a current went through his body till he dropped to the ground. Mako and Bolin shook their heads at Asami. The heiress turned off her glove before holding her hands up as Iroh's men started to approach.

"I'm not an Equalist," she stated calmly and patiently. "It was the only way he'd come," she continued. The men seemed to debate this but another bomb went off nearby and they allowed her actions to pass while they took their positions back on the ships. Mako and Bolin picked Iroh up off the ground.

"You're having too much fun with that thing," Mako commented.

Asami raised a brow at him. "Did you have a better idea?"

"I wouldn't mess with her," Bolin warned with a grin.

His brother rolled his eyes but said nothing else as they carried the unconscious general back to their hideaway, Asami following close behind. Mako thought it best not to test the girl at the moment.

*** "So Naotak and Amon are one and the same?" Korra asked, trying to wrap her head around the story the ex-councilman had just told her. "Which means…he's you brother."

Tarrlok nodded. "Noatak was my brother before he became…this. This madman."

"He's lied to everyone," she whispered absentmindedly.

"You need to stop him."

The younger of the two raised her brow at this. "Right. Because it's just that easy," she muttered. "I can barely move without pain wracking my entire body and you want me to take on a Bloodbender?"

"It's not as impossible as you think."

Korra took in his disheveled appearance, hair hanging loose and clothes ragged. This was far from the tyrant she had fought a few nights ago. She met his gaze with her own curious one. "Why did you tell me all this anyway?"

Tarrlok sighed. "Noatak was my brother," he whispered. "But now he is the monster my father always hoped to create, that would avenge him by defeating you. He needs to be stopped. And you're the only person who can."

"I have a broken back," she pointed out.

"Being broken has never stopped you before," he countered with a wry smirk. "Only someone who is fearless can bring him down. And that someone is you."

The teen almost smiled at his words. She remembered those had been the same words he had used to try and get her to join his Task Force the first time. Back then she had refused his offer, but now she didn't have a choice. The people outside the door finally decided to move on and she painfully staggered back to her feet. She winced when the pressure was once again added to her back.

"I need to go."

He nodded in understanding. "How are you going to escape?"

"I'm not."

Tarrlok blinked in surprise, confused by the Southern girl in front of him. "What?"

"I can't fight him physically," she explained. "So I'll play his game for now till I can expose him for what he really is. It's time I ended this…on my terms."

The older ex-Waterbender nodded after a moment. Korra opened the door and peeked to see if anyone was out there. The coast was clear. "Avatar Korra," Tarrlok called. Korra turned back to see him. "Good luck." The girl gave him a nod and stepped out of the cell to head back to her own.

*** After the general regained conciouscness and the brothers had thoroughly explained that Asami was not an Equalist the group finally got around to figuring out how they were going to get the city and Korra back. But first they'd need to take care of those planes if they wanted any chance of successfully getting reinforcements there. They looked at a map and found the only possible place where the air craft's could have originated: the mountains.

"We need to make sure no more planes take off," Iroh began, taking charge of the situation. "That's the only way Commander Bumi will be able to come to our aid."

The trio nodded. "How exactly do we do that?" Bolin asked.

"Well you're an Earthbender, aren't you? You're going to take out the runways so they can't take off," Iroh explained. The younger of the brothers nodded in understanding.

"What about me?" Asami asked.

Iroh stared intently at her, seeming to debate something. "Are you sure you want to come with us? I mean, your father-"

"I can assure you that won't be a problem," the heiress replied. "I'm not particualry fond of what he or that masked madman do to Benders. It isn't the right way to go about things." Iroh seemed to contemplate this before giving a slight nod.

"Hey Kiddos!" a vagabond shouted happily as he walked toward the group, a piece of paper being waved about by his hand.

"What is it Gommu?" Mako asked.

Instead of answering him the man handed the flyer over to him. The Firebender's quickly scanned the paper and his jaw flexed. "What is it?" Iroh inquired.

The boy hesitated before he answered. "I know where Korra is." He handed the flyer over to the general. Asami and Bolin read over his shoulder and their eyes widened.

"She's going to be at the rally tonight?" Asami asked. Her green eyes gleamed with worry and surprise. "That means we might be able to rescue her." Mako nodded at this.

"We need to stick to the plan," Iroh argued. "Once we take out their air forces we can retrieve the Avatar."

"I wasn't suggesting that we deviate from the plan," Mako defended. "But I won't be going with you."

"What?" Bolin blinked at his brother. "Why not?"

"I need to get her back, Bo."

"Korra wouldn't want us to separate," Asami reminded him.

Mako shook his head, smiling weakly. "She wouldn't want us putting our lives at risk either. When Bolin went missing, she helped me get him back. It's time I returned the favor." He met Asami's green eyes and then his brother's. "I need to do this. Alone. You guys will go with Iroh and take out those planes."

The other two members of Team Avatar nodded their heads reluctantly. "And don't get any ideas with that thing," he added, gesturing to Asami's glove, a teasing glint in his eyes.

The industrialist managed a smile and a laugh. "Don't worry, I won't," she replied. "And I'll take good care of Bolin," she said smiling from Mako to the Earthbender before looking back at Mako again. She reached up and brought him into a platonic hug. "Just bring her back, would you?"

Mako hugged her back before she took a step back. He nodded at her. Bolin tackled him into a platypus-bear hug next.

Iroh watched the spectacle, slightly amused. "I'm still not convinced that we should split up, but my grandfather would say that the Avatar needs to be brought home," he admitted thoughtfully.

"So how are we going to get into the mountains without being spotted?" Bolin finally asked, taking a step away from his brother. "We're pretty much fugitives at this point."

"I think I can help you with that," Gommu interjected, his huge smile still in place. "The underground is pretty extensive. We should be able to go through one of the tunnels and sneak you to the edge of town."

The general nodded. "That's our best bet."

"I'll lead you there on one condition," the man added, his smile widening.

The team looked at him. "And that would be?" Asami questioned warily.

"You need to let us help you," the old man stated as a few of the other vagabonds gathered around.

Iroh smiled at this. "We'll need all the help we can get," he stated.

"So Bro, how are you going to get Korra out of there? That place will be crawling with Equalists," Bolin stated.

"Gommu helped me send a message to the South Pole yesterday. He'll be back in a couple hours. Tenzin will be meeting me at Avatar Aang Memorial Island. I'll fill him in there," Mako replied. His brother nodded slightly, unsure of the plan. He just hoped his brother was able to bring Korra back safe and sound.

"Everyone clear on what their mission is?" Iroh asked, his tone assertive and full of authority. Everyone nodded. "Good. Then we leave now."

*** By the time Korra reached her cell she could barely stay upright. She knew she had made the right choice by not escaping. She seriously doubted she would have made it any further than she had during her previous attempts. The teen closed the door behind her and lay down on the cold floor. She wasted no time falling into a dreamless sleep.

All too soon she was awakened by a bucket of ice cold water. With a gasp she opened her eyes to find Lieutenant standing over her, a sly grin on his face. She was tempted to punch that smug look off his stupid face but remembered she was supposed to have a broken back. Reluctantly she stayed put.

"Welcome back," a cold voice greeted. Korra looked around to see a familiar mask. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I was informed of your…unfortunate event."

"As if you care," the teen shot back.

The Lieutenant jammed his Kali sticks into her side, her soaked clothes acting like the perfect conductor. "You will speak only when spoken to!" he spat.

"Enough," Amon stated after a moment. Lieutenant reluctantly did as told. "I don't want her dead…at least, not yet." Korra panted as she glared at him. "Pick her up."

Two Chi-Blockers came forward and grabbed an arm each, brusquely picking her up. She let out a yelp and gritted her teeth; partly in fake pain, partly real. "Where are you taking me?" she asked.

The masked man walked over to her and roughly grabbed her chin in his hand. "I am going to expose you for what you really are; nothing. You are nothing more than a child without your Bending. You are broken," he taunted, chuckling slightly. "You've failed in defeating me. Not that you ever had a chance," he added, letting go of her face and walking ahead.

"Where do you want us to take her?" his second in command asked.

"The stage."

*** "My brothers and sisters, you have all heard my tragic tale about what a Firebender once did to me and my family. I need not repeat my tale of woe." The crowd was enraptured by Amon, already hanging off his every word. "For too long Benders have thought themselves better than us. And the Avatar, the so-called mediator, has been a problem for me and my cause at every turn. But no longer."

The charismatic leader turned to his second and gave a slight nod. Lieutenant smirked. He turned to the two Equalists behind him and motioned them forward. The two dragged the Water Tribe girl onto the stage and unceremoniously let her drop onto the floor at Amon's feet. There was an audible gasp from the audience. The two henchmen then yanked her back up so that she was on her knees, causing her to admit a small yelp.

The audience took in her scars, bruises and burns. The lighting showed off a glittering trail of blood behind her ear that was staining her shirt collar. The crowd of Nonbenders started to mutter amongst themselves, unsure of what to make of this.

"As you can see," Amon began again. "The Avatar is no longer a threat. In fact, she is one of us now; a Nonbender." Korra grit her teeth at the reminder. "She can no longer stop us. The era of Bending is over. Isn't that right, Avatar?"

Korra glared up at him. She thought about spitting on his mask but seeing as she was gravely outnumbered she decided against it. "You haven't beaten me yet," she growled at him.

Amon smirked from behind his mask. He had to commend the girl's will. Even broken she remained stubborn and rebellious. "Haven't I?" He was taunting her, his voice low so only she could hear him. "Look around you, Avatar. Who between the two of us is bleeding and at the other's feet?" He watched as the hatred intensified in her eyes. He turned to his henchmen and gestured to the pole that stood alone in the middle of the stage. "Tie her up."

Two Equalists brusquely made her stand, causing her to grit her teeth against the pain. They then half dragged, half pushed her to the pole before tying her there, the ropes now supporting her weight. She held her head up, shaking with the effort so that she could look out at the crowd. She wouldn't give them the idea she was terrified, beaten or weak. She wouldn't let them think Amon had won.

"My brothers and sisters, I give you the Avatar. I have brought her here so that you may show her the _kindness _that Benders have always shown us. Show her exactly what we put up with everyday from people like her."

The crowd murmured amongst themselves, not knowing how to respond to this opportunity Amon had presented them with. Take their anger out on this girl, this now Nonbender? This girl who was already bleeding and bruised? The people in the crowd may have hated Benders, but to them…this just felt….wrong.

Seeing the crowd's hesitation, Amon spoke again. "Do not be afraid. She cannot harm you," he stated. He then gave Lieutenant another slight nod.

The second in command grinned as he jabbed his Kali sticks once again into the girl's side, earning a piercing scream from her. After a moment of this he pulled away. Korra leaned forward, panting for air as sweat drenched her face. She struggled to look back up at the crowd. She wouldn't let them see her submit.

"Come, my brothers," Amon ordered, his voice still inviting but with a slight undertone that conveyed a threat. Everyone in the audience understood this.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, people started to form a line. Some had to block out the fact that this was a teenager, someone's child, before they swung their fist down to be met with her jaw or temple. Some just swung, feeling the need to vent their frustration. One man managed a powerful blow right to her stomach that left her winded. If the ropes hadn't been holding her up she would've fell to the floor. At first the ex-Waterbender could feel each hit, could feel the pain, but after awhile her body became numb and the hits seemed to come at her in slow motion. She was bleeding from multiple gashes on her face, and someone had re-busted her lip. She licked the swollen piece of flesh and once again tasted the rusty copper there.

She knew they did this out of fear. Fear for what Amon would do to them if they didn't. She knew they feared him. She certainly did. But she hated him more.

One little girl amongst the crowd, saw what was happening and ran out the back door, determination in her eyes. Moments later she came back with a woman and a man holding a baby. The woman shared a look with the man before making her way through the crowd before pushing away the man that stood in front of the bloodied teen.

"Don't you dare lay another hand on her!" the woman growled, causing the man to shrink back in surprise. He was a lot bigger than her but the iciness in her voice was enough to scare a badger-mole. The crowd behind the man backed away as well, some looking relieved that this woman had intervened. The woman glared at them before turning to the girl behind her, whose head hung limply so that she faced the floor.

She gently, tenderly placed her hand on the girl's cheek, trying to convey that she meant her no harm. At first the girl flinched, but then leaned into the touch, welcoming the comfort that it brought. Her eyes met the woman's and she recognized her. The woman's once accusing eyes were now soft and held a strange motherly affection. Korra could only ever remember seeing that from her own mother or Master Katara.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," the woman whispered, gently wiping the blood off the girl's face with a handkerchief that she'd pulled from her pocket. "I'm so sorry."

"Step away from the girl," Lieutenant ordered, gripping his Kali sticks tightly in his fists.

"No," the woman replied, untying the ropes that held the girl and catching her before she could hit the ground. A man from the crowd stepped forward and helped the woman lay the Avatar on her side, took the handkerchief and resumed cleaning her wounds.

"How dare you!" the second in command growled, stepping forward. Amon raised his hand, signaling for the man to stop.

"Why do you come to her defense? Why do you protect her?" he asked, indifferent curiosity in his voice.

The woman turned toward the Equalist leader, her eyes narrowed. "You speak of equality," she began. "You took her Bending. You said it yourself, she is one of us, a Nonbender. Yet here you are, mistreating her far worse than we have ever been," she added. She looked over at the crowd. "Have you forgotten what she has done for us? She stood up for us against Councilman Tarrlok."

The crowd murmured amongst themselves again, knowing the truth behind her words.

"She stood by us and would have given her life for my child," she continued. "So how dare you treat her this way. Have you forgotten? She's our Avatar too!" She turned her gaze back on the revolutionary leader.

"My purpose was to have you, my brothers and sisters, get even with the Avatar," Amon stated, his tone wavering but level.

"Not this way," the woman replied with a shake of her head. "She isn't the cause of our problems. It is the Benders who take advantage of their gifts. Not all Benders are the same. She wasn't." She motioned to the Water Tribe girl.

With the help of the man, Korra managed to stand and lifted her gaze so that she was staring straight at Amon. "He's one of those Benders," she said.

There was a confused and shocked murmur through the crowd. Behind the mask, Amon's eyes widened slightly.

"What?" Lieutenant furrowed his brow then turned to his leader, waiting for what he would say.

"Let her speak," came his cool reply, his voice showing some hints of amusement.

"Amon is a Bloodbender."

_***** And there you have it. An update. Let us know what you thought with a nice long (or short) review...LOL Once again much thanks to maila._

_We out! Peace!_


	20. Endgame

The room, once filled with suspicious murmurs, was now dead quiet. The Avatar's claim had stunned the audience into silence. Time seemed to have frozen. It was almost eerie.

The atmosphere was broken when Amon's humorless chuckle reverberated throughout the space and everything seemed to be put back into motion once again. The slits in the revolutionist's mask met the girl's defiant blue and he shook his head, almost like he pitied her. "My, my, Avatar. Has it really come down to this? Have you really resorted to grasping at straws? How the mighty have fallen indeed."

The Water Tribe girl gritted her teeth at Amon's taunting tone, clutching her side as she tried to take a step forward. The person helping her stand secured his grip around her waist, keeping her from moving. She let out an annoyed huff as she tried once again to move, releasing a small hiss of pain.

"Easy, Korra," a familiar voice whispered.

The brunette froze before looking up at the person who was helping her. She couldn't help but let a small, ghost of a smile spread across her face as Mako's amber eyes stared down at her. She felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders at the realization that she was no longer alone in this fight.

With new determination she returned her gaze to the masked madman. "Take off your mask, Amon."

A dark chuckle escaped the man's lips. "As you wish." Amon pushed his hood down before reaching for his mask. The crowd waited with baited breath before releasing a gasp at what they saw. Korra's eyes widened. "What?"

"Are you satisfied now, Avatar?" The madman's face had a huge red and pink scar across half of it. "I have to admit this is a pathetic last resort, even for you." The crowd began to murmur, their doubt and suspicion of the Avatar's words clear as day. Korra ground her teeth in frustration. She had been so sure about this.

"This will teach you to watch that mouth of yours," the Lieutenant said, lunging toward her with his Kali sticks alight. Mako moved, letting go of Korra in order to block the Nonbender's attack, sending him backwards with a powerful fire blast.

"Come near her and it will be the last thing you do," he warned, his tone low and menacing as he grabbed hold of the ex-Waterbender once again.

"You have nowhere to run, Child," the leader said, stepping toward the duo. "It's over. You've lost."

The Firebender wrapped an arm around Korra as they stepped back, his free arm in front of him, ready to attack. His eyes scanned their surroundings, looking for anyway to escape. Something caught his eye. "How sure are you that he's a Waterbender?" he asked his companion.

"Tarrlok told me. He had no reason to lie."

He nodded and stopped as they reached the edge of the stage. Mako looked up once again and launched several fire blasts up toward the ceiling, hitting the sprinklers. Water started to pour down and the Equalists started to close in on them. The woman who had helped the Avatar gasped, pointing at Amon.

"The scar is fake!" she yelled.

The crowd's attention was brought to their leader and the all watched in shock as the scar melted off his face. Paint. Amon brought a hand to his face and saw the red paint stain his fingers. His eyes widened.

"The Avatar is right!"

"She was telling the truth!"

Lieutenant stared at his leader, confusion written on what was visible of his expression. "What is this?" he asked.

Amon ground his teeth together, his eyes burning as his gaze met Korra's before he used the falling water to make a stream. Panic grew amongst the audience and they all started to scatter, running toward the exits as fast as they could. The woman hesitated, meeting the former master of the element's eyes.

"I'll be fine," the girl reassured. "Go." The woman nodded slowly before leaving with her family in tow. Korra returned her attention back to the situation at hand. She tried to stand a little straighter and managed to do so only to groan slightly in pain.

"You okay?" the Firebender beside her asked.

"I'll be fine," she replied, spotting the Bloodbender running toward the back exit before disappearing through the door. "I'm going after him."

"Have you lost your mind?" Mako asked sharply. "You can barely stand! You need medical help now!"

Korra shook her head and stepped out of his grip, making a move to follow the villain. "I have to do this. He can't get away."

Mako grabbed her arm, causing her to hiss in pain. He winced. "Tenzin and Bei Fong are coming with reinforcements. We need to wait for them."

"He's getting away!" she argued, trying to get out of his grip. "Let go!"Mako looked into her eyes and knew that there would be no talking her out of this."It's time to end this." With a heavy sigh he nodded his head.

"I'm coming with you. You can't fight him alone."

Korra smiled slightly and went after the ex-revolutionary leader, with Mako's assistance of course. This time, he wouldn't get away. That was a promise.

*** Somewhere in the back of Iroh's mind, he knew the chances of being captured were pretty high. He just hadn't expected they'd be captured within five minutes of sneaking onto the base. The vagabonds had split from him, Bolin and Asami. So now the trio found themselves tied up in a cell, trying to think of ways to escape.

Iroh had suggested Metalbending but the Earthbender he was tied to had not yet learned the skill. This somewhat irritated the general. They needed to get out of there. Every minute they spent in the cell was another minute the Equalists could launch another attack.

"We need to get out of here," he said once more, his tone thoughtful yet laced with aggravation.

"Thank you for that brilliant observation, General Obvious," Asami snapped from across the cell, her frustration evident as her mind scrapped possible ideas. But half her concentration was elsewhere. She wondered if Mako had made it on time, if he'd been able to rescue Korra. The heiress hoped that once this was all over, she'd see her friend once again where she belonged: Home. And if the Spirits allowed, unharmed.

"Then why don't you share your ideas with us," the general countered.

"Guys! Focus! This is so not the time to be biting each other's heads off," Bolin interjected.

Iroh and Asami glared at each other before sighing. The Earthbender had a point. "Well, since you can't Metalbend our options are very limited." Asami let out a frustrated sigh at the general's bleak words. Very limited indeed.

"Asami." It was no more than an unsure whisper but all three heard it. The boys looked up at the person who had spoken, their eyes narrowed. Asami knew that voice.

"Mr. Sato," Bolin greeted, his tone and expression blank.

"What do you want?" Asami growled.

Hiroshi flinched at the malice in his daughter's voice, the pure, raw sting of betrayal still clinging to it. "I know the choices I've made have hurt you," he began, choosing his words carefully. "And I'm so sorry. I'd like to think that one day you'll forgive me, and we can be a family again."

Anger and disbelief struggled with each other in Asami's emerald eyes. Did he seriously think he could just waltz in here and she'd forgive him? Just like that? "Are you insane?" she asked him. "Mom would hate what you've become!" She felt no regret telling him this. Even when he winced, she took some satisfaction in it. _He deserved it_, she thought.

"Don't say that," he said, his voice barely audible.

"It's true!" the heiress continued. "You're a monster!" She paused. "And a horrible father." She said the last part as a whisper, some of her conviction seeping out of her.

Hiroshi nodded slightly, agreeing with her words. "I am."

"The fleet is ready for takeoff, Sir," an Equalist informed the industrialist. The man hesitated. "Is something wrong, brother?"

"Give me a minute," Hiroshi finally replied. The group of Equalists nodded and left, once again leaving the man alone with the trio. Once he was sure they were far enough away, Hiroshi unlocked the cell door.

"What are you doing?" Asami's eyes widened as her father stepped into the cell and untied her and the boys. Hiroshi helped her stand before pulling her into a crushing embrace. Asami didn't move, didn't reach up to return the gesture but didn't pull away neither.

"I'm doing what I know to be right," he responded into her raven hair. He pulled away after a moment and let them walk out of the cell. Asami looked at her father and then turned her attention to the boys.

"I'll go untie Pabu and Naga and then meet you outside," she told them. After a second of hesitation they both nodded and left the girl alone with her father. She turned her attention back to him. They were silent for a moment, then Asami asked, "Why?"

Hiroshi could hear the many different questions that went along with that. Why had he betrayed her? Why did he make weapons for Amon? Why was he freeing her now? He wasn't sure he knew the answer to the first two. "I talked to Avatar Korra," he told her.

Asami's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her throat. "What? How- Is she okay?"

Hiroshi looked away from her gaze, wringing his hands together in a manner Asami knew too well. "Her physical condition isn't good," he admitted. "Someone broke her back. I managed to pop the disk back into place…but she needs serious medical attention."

The raven haired girl felt her stomach clench at this. She felt sick. If she hadn't let Korra stay behind, if she had just broken her promise Korra wouldn't have had to go through all that. She felt sick. "She told me I'd lose you if I continued down this path," Hiroshi continued. "That's not what I wanted. I never wanted that."

Hearing him say this, Asami felt somewhat lighter. His voice was sincere and his eyes displayed his honesty. Asami slightly smiled before wrapping her arms around her father's neck and copying his gesture from earlier. "I love you, Dad," she whispered. Hiroshi wrapped his arms around her, feeling better than he had in a long time. "But you have to stay here. Okay?" Asami asked, pulling away from him.

He slowly nodded in understanding as she closed the door to the cell, him on the inside. She started to make her way over to the cage where Pabu and Naga were being held. "Dad."

"Yes?"

"I'm proud of you," she whispered. "And Mom would be too."

The man swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded at his daughter before she left him there alone. He didn't mind though. He had made peace with his daughter. That is all he'd wanted. _I will have to thank the Avatar the next time I see her_. This thought spurred a grim one. _If I ever see her._

*** "There's nowhere to run, Amon," the Avatar stated as she and Mako stood across the room from Amon. The man simply chuckled darkly and turned to face the duo, his mask no longer hiding his face. "It's over."

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong, my young Avatar," the madman replied. "You and this boy were a fool to think you could possibly stop me. You're nothing without your precious Bending."

The ex-Waterbender ground her teeth together. She'd had it with this psychopath and his games. It was time to put a stop to this. "Am I really the only one whose nothing without my Bending?" she asked. Amon narrowed his eyes at the insinuation. "Look at you, the mighty Amon. The only reason you've gotten as far as you have is all because of your abilities. If not for your Waterbending, you'd be at the bottom of the food chain like the rest of us."

Amon growled. "Silence, Child."

"What?" she continued innocently. "Does the truth bother you? Your revolution was based on a lie. A lie you conjured up in the very beginning." Korra could see the frustration on Amon's face. "And the worst part is, you've been lying to yourself."

"Shut up, you worthless little girl!" Mako grinned when he too noticed that Korra's words were getting under the older man's skin, making him bristle.

But Korra wasn't done. "So the real question here is: If I'm nothing without my Bending, then what does that make you?"

Amon clenched his teeth as he started to approach the girl. Korra's smirk slid from her face and she let out a scream, crumbling to her knees as the Bloodbender contorted her insides. Mako moved to help her, but with one flick of the man's wrist was rendered just as powerless as Korra.

"People like you, Avatar, should know when they've been beaten. And they should know when to stop talking," he said, tightening his hold on the girl.

Korra let out a whimper as she felt her lungs compressing. "What's the matter….Amon?" she panted. "Does…does the truth…does the truth hurt?"

"You never learn your lesson, do you?" With a flick of his wrist he threw her against the wall.

"Let her go," Mako hissed, trying desperately to break the monster's hold over him.

"You're the monster…you've been trying to fight," the brunette continued, undeterred."You sacrificed your brother…your own flesh and blood. How far are you willing to go?"

"As far as needed," he replied. "Perhaps, I should end your life right now. I could tell earlier that you were fighting to stay on your feet, even with this boy holding you up. Even now, you're dripping blood as your body turns against you. And it would be so easy just to…" He trailed off as he twisted his hand and Korra let out a choked scream as he tightened his grip on her lungs some more and her body twisted in an unnatural way, her neck craned to the side painfully.

Amon then brusquely flung her against the wall, letting her fall onto the floor with a thud. Korra took deep gulps of air as she tried to get back up. "I won't quit," she stated, her vision starting to blur.

"Time and again I've beaten you. Humbled you. I've reminded you of your place numerous times. What makes you think today will be any different?"

"Everyday is a new day," she said with a small smile. Seeing this, Amon chuckled darkly.

"You failed, Avatar. Take that thought with you to the Spirit World," he said, kicking head and snapping it to the side.

*** There was a feeling of weightlessness. Something comforting about the knowledge that you're dying. At least, Korra thought so. It was strange, just moments ago she could feel every sore muscle in her body, every bruise, every cut. Now, there was only bliss. She could feel herself drifting further into the comforting blackness, letting it consume her. But suddenly, she felt the need to climb back up, out of the pit that was swallowing her and head toward the light.

She could feel her wounds start to come back, a minor throb at first before turning into an unbearable pain. She could feel her busted lip and her broken ribs, she could feel each ragged breath. There was so much pain, hitting her all at once. She was almost tempted to go back to the darkness. But something kept her going. She could hear it. Someone was calling her name.

*** "Korra!"

The Southern girl could hear Mako scream her name but she didn't have it in her to move. She couldn't even open her eyes as she lay there, still on the ground. She felt so weak, exhausted, so drained. Everything hurt; it hurt to breathe, to move…it even hurt to hurt.

"_Get up."_

She tried to shake her head but couldn't.

"_Get up," _the voice repeated.

_I can't, _the teen mentally replied.

"_You have to. Now get up. You can't let him win."_

_I feel so weak._

"_You can do this. Overcome it. Get up."_

_I can't beat him. I'm not the Avatar anymore._

"_Yes you are."_ And even then she could feel the voice's reassuring smile. It's gentle caress.

Korra managed to shake her head at this. _No, I'm not. He took my Bending. _

"_Being the Avatar has never been about Bending the elements, Korra."_

_I can't fight back without it. It's gone._

"_Is it?"_

…_Yeah? _But they both knew she wasn't completely sure. Was it really telling her that she could get her Bending back? It wasn't possible…was it?

"_When we hit our lowest point, are we open to the greatest change,"_ the voice said before fading away.

The Water Tribe girl felt a jolt of recognition. "Aang."

*** Mako fought against the Bloodbender's hold with all his strength. He called out to the ex-Waterbender but she didn't even stir. The Firebender feared that she might actually be dead but then he noticed the uneven rise and fall of her chest. She was alive. She was alive. He kept repeating this in his head as Amon moved closer to him.

"Now, I just have to deal with you." Amon stood directly in front of the ember eyed boy and reached out with his hand. Mako clenched his jaw as electricity sprung from his fingertips and zapped the ex-revolutionary leader, pushing him back. The Bloodbender let out a grunt as his back connected with the wall. He chuckled as he got back to his feet.

"You won't touch her again," Mako snarled as he took a step between Korra and Amon.

"You can't stop me, boy," he replied calmly. "Besides, with all her injuries and the amount of blood she's already lost…" He chuckled. "It's a miracle she's stayed alive this long. If I don't kill her, time will. So why fight the inevitable?" Amon reached out his hand and Mako stiffened once again and he forced to kneel. "And I have to admit, it almost pains me to take the Bending of someone as brave as yourself…almost."

Before the man could even touch the Firebender a gust of wind knocked him away. Mako let out a sigh of relief as he regained control over his limbs. He looked behind him, expecting to see Tenzin but instead found a familiar Water Tribe girl, eyes cold and jaw set. His jaw dropped.

"Impossible," Amon said, some awe and disbelief in his tone.

In response, Korra, who could barely stand, sent a series of air attacks at him, knocking him against the back wall. The man grunted before standing up once again with a little more effort. He held out his hand and the Airbender felt her body stiffen in a familiar way. She ground her teeth together as Mako made his way toward her but was stopped by the same unseen force.

"This has gone on long enough. It's time I finished this." Amon twisted his hand and Korra felt like she couldn't breathe. Her insides twisted and she could feel her muscles knot themselves. She could feel her mouth filling with blood as she bit her cheek.

"No. You. Don't," the Southern girl stated, her eyes shut tightly. When she opened them they were pure white and Amon's control dissipated. The man took a step back in awe.

Wind swept through the room like a hurricane. Korra's glowing eyes bore into Amon's as she motioned forward with one hand, sending the man backwards with a concentrated blast. Amon was able to find purchase before he slammed into a stack of crates. He ran toward her and punched forward but the girl caught his fist, squeezing her hand over his till she heard a crack. The man merely flinched.

The Avatar raised her leg and sent the man flying back across the room with a kick to his abdomen. The brunette watched as he pushed himself up, staggering slightly. He clenched his broken hand, causing the sickening sound of rearranging bones. "So you've regained the Avatar State. How climatic. At least once I beat you in this form I won't have to worry about the next Avatar."

Korra moved forward, both hands engulfed in flames. Amon ducked and dodged each punch she sent his way, narrowly sidestepping a fire kick to the head before launching one of his own. His foot collided with her rib and a split second of pain crossed her blank face before disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

Amon smirked at this. So she could still feel pain in this state. It was time for a change in tactics. Korra sent a sloppy punch his way, trying to make up for that momentary lapse, only to have him sidestep once again and grab her arm. In one swift move he twisted her arm till her heard a loud crack.

The younger Waterbender's glowing eyes widened, her teeth clenching as she brought her free hand around and landed a blow to his jaw. He staggered back and she back flipped away, putting some space between herself and Amon. "You see this, Avatar? Even now, you're more vulnerable than you would be normally. Give it up."

As an answer, she growled and stomped her foot, causing two pillars rose from the ground, knocking the ex-revolutionist on his back. Two jets of fire blasted from her tightly clenched fists and Amon barely had enough time to dodge.

Mako watched from across the room, knowing better than to try and get between the two extremes. He watched as Korra started to move with new ferocity, her attacks becoming one big blur of motion. Amon was knocked back by another earth pillar and slammed into the wall. Korra was there in a split second, one hand gripping his collar and lifting him off the floor. The other fist was alive with a wild flame. Her expression remained blank as Amon stared into those eerie luminous eyes.

A moment passed and nothing happened. Korra's hand flexed and tightened, as if wanting to send it crashing into his jaw but something wasn't allowing her to move. Amon scoffed, a crooked grin on his face.

"Even with all this power, you're too weak to finish me off. Shame all that unlimited power has to go to waste."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Korra was aware he was taunting her, baiting her.

She knew what he expected her to do.

Her body tensed and her fist reared back, ready to strike and to end him. The fire around her fist blazed at the challenge and Amon thought she might actually do it.

She knew exactly what she wanted to do.

But another moment passed. And she couldn't do it.

Korra ground her teeth in frustration at the hesitation. She wanted to kill him; she wanted to end that madman's life. He'd tortured her, broken her, stripped here of her very essence, yet she just couldn't bring herself to deliver the final blow. _I'm better than he is, _she thought. Her expression remained neutral as she let the man fall to the ground, walking away from him.

"You're a coward," Amon sneered. "You should have taken the opportunity, because you won't be getting another one. There's a price for your negligence." He held out his hand towards the Firebender.

Mako's limbs started to twist, making him grunt in pain as his neck jerked to the side. Korra felt her anger boil in her veins and her face contorted in rage. She launched an air kick towards the Bloodbender. Amon was suddenly thrown towards a window, shattering it and falling down into the bay below.

The Fire Ferret captain took deep gulps of air as he regained control over his limbs. He looked up and saw his teammate still shaking in anger, the building rumbling with her. Slowly, so as not to startle her, he approached and wrapped his arms around her. Korra stiffened at his touch.

"It's okay," he said, running his hand through her matted hair soothingly. "It's over…It's over."

The Avatar closed her eyes and when she opened them her normal azure orbs were visible. She slumped in his arms and he gently picked her up so she was lying in his arms, bridal style. He grunted a little, sore and tired. Though his physical condition wasn't great it sure surpassed Korra at the moment.

"Mako," she whispered, her eyes dropping slightly as she tried to keep from slipping into unconsciousness. "Are you ok?"

The boy chuckled softly, raising a brow at the question. Good old Korra. Always worrying about everyone else. "You get into a fight with a revolutionary madman after being tortured for several days and you're asking me if _I'm _ok?"

Korra laughed a little at this then winced when she agitated her ribs. Yeah, that hurt a bit. The Firebender made his way out of the arena and was met by Tenzin and Lin. "Korra, are you alright?" the Airbender asked.

"Where's Amon?" Bei Fong asked, her usual straight to business manner not having changed at all.

"Korra needs medical attention, now," Mako replied. "And I'll explain everything later." Tenzin and Lin shared a look before the Airbending master took the Water Tribe girl from the young boy and she whimpered in pain at the sudden shift.

"We need to get her to the South Pole so my mother can have a look at her." The others nodded in agreement.

Korra tried to stay awake, she really did. But exhaustion crept up on her and she was out like a light before they even boarded the Flying Bison.

*****_ I'm alive folks! I'm alive! Y'all probably thought I'd died and left you all with no new story, didnt ya? Ha! Not likely considering my co-author is one persistant pain in the rear! (Just kidding maila, you know your assisstance is most welcomed and I'm very grateful) Anyway, hope you enjoy our version of 'Endgame'. Slight twist and a little more fun actually. I think I prefer it this way. Hmmmmm..._

_As always, more reviews = quicker update. _

_We out! Peace!_


	21. Reunion

Katara and Korra's parents had been waiting for them at the White Lotus compound upon their arrival. The Water Tribe girl hadn't stirred since she fell asleep on Oogi's saddle. At first, Mako and Tenzin had been worried until they slightly relaxed when they noticed that she was still breathing. Barely. Tonraq took his daughter in his arms, holding her gently as if afraid he might break her and followed his wife and Katara into one of the rooms.

Not long after, another healer had been called to heal the Firebender. At first, Mako had refused, not wanting to leave and miss hearing any news on his teammate's health. It took some convincing (a scolding from Tenzin) before he was practically dragged to another wing in the compound. The healing session helped relax him and he was asleep before the woman was even finished.

When he woke, he was immediately back at his post in the living room. "How is she?" he asked.

Tenzin was about to answer him when a piercing cry cut through the building. Both boys winced at this. "Amon did quite a number on her," Tenzin noted sadly. "And she lost a lot of blood."

"Will she recover?"

The Airbender looked down at the floor. "They're doing everything they can." Mako wasn't sure how he felt about that statement but he understood. Tenzin wouldn't deny or confirm what he didn't know. The man wanted to reassure the boy but he didn't want to get his hopes too high. Mako could see the man's grey eyes brimmed with concern and knew that he was telling himself the same thing.

"Mako!" The Fire Ferret captain turned to see his brother rushing toward him. The Firebender smiled slightly, happy to see his brother was unharmed. The younger boy almost knocked him off his feet with the force of his polar bear hug.

"How's Korra?" Asami asked, quickly walking over to the brothers. If what her father had told her was true, Korra was in bad shape. She had preyed to the Spirits that he had been exaggerating.

Mako shook his head. "We don't know yet. Her mother and Katara are working on her as we speak." He eyes darted around the room and out the door, looking for Lin. "Where's Bei Fong?" he asked.

"The Chief had to stay in Republic City," the Earthbender informed him. "She had some...business to take care of."

"She was reinstated?" Tenzin questioned.

Bolin nodded. "But what about Amon? Did they find him?" Mako inquired.

"He and Tarrlok had a...accident," the heiress stated carefully. "They found their bodies afloat not too far from the bay. The Chief has to conduct an investigation. As soon as that's over and done with she'll be here." Asami pictured what Bei Fong had told her about the case. The bodies had been several burned and disfigured but after some...procedures there wasn't a doubt in the Police Chief's mind who they were. It made the raven haired beauty shiver at the thought.

*** It had been a week since they'd arrived in the South Pole. Korra hadn't awakened since the first healing session. Her screams had been reduced to mere whimpers due to her unconscious state. Katara claimed she wasn't in a coma, like before, but she couldn't explain why the girl hadn't woken up yet.

"It's almost been a week!" Mako cried out, frustrated as he ran a hand through his spiky hair, pacing the length of the living room. The lack of screams did nothing to comfort the poor guy. "Why isn't she awake yet?"

Katara's expression was calm and patient, the Firebender having asked this question many times before. She understood he was anxious, as were the rest of them. "She will wake soon, Mako. We must be patient."

"Yeah, bro, just relax," Bolin interjected. "This is Korra we're talking about here. She'll wake up." Mako looked over at his little brother and managed a small smile.

"Bo's got a point," Asami added. "Korra's the most stubborn person I've ever met." She smiled lightly at this. "She'll be fine."

After a moment's hesitation Mako relented and sat down across from his brother, pulling his scarf towards his face, a gesture his brother knew too well.

*** Senna sat in a chair next to her daughter's bed. The Avatar lay on her side, breathing peacefully, a calm expression on her face. She ran her fingers soothingly through the teen's chocolate hair, tucking the stray strands behind her ear when they fell onto her face. She could remember doing this when Korra was a little girl, about three years old if Senna remembered correctly.

_*** Senna lay next to her husband in their bed, tossing and turning as the wind howled outside. Another blizzard. The smaller Waterbender had always been a light sleeper and in that moment she envied her husband's ability to sleep through a stampede._

_Sighing, she hopped out of bed and headed toward the kitchen. She filled a glass with water, sipping from it as she watched the snow outside come down in tufts. She couldn't see anything through the white. The howling of the wind was louder now than it had been in the bedroom. She set the glass in the sink and started to make her way back to her room when a sound caught her attention. She smiled, shaking her head. Korra was awake._

_Opening her daughter's bedroom door, she was greeted by the sight of her daughter, standing at the head of her bed so she could look out the window above the bed. But she was a little too short so she stood on her tiptoes and clung to the little jut under the window._

_"What are you doing?"_

_She must've taken the little Waterbender by surprise because the girl jumped, accidentally releasing the jut and falling back onto her bed with a _oomph_! Senna suppressed a laugh at the mini glare her baby girl sent her way._

_"What are you doing up, Momma?" she shot back._

_Senna did laugh at this as she sat down on the edge of Korra's bed next to where the girl lay. "I asked you first," she countered. __Korra scowled and rolled over so she laid on her stomach, before hiding her face against her crossed arms. Her mother waited patiently. Her daughter muttered something she couldn't quite hear. "What?"_

_Korra looked up at her mother and sighed. "I can't sleep."_

_The older of the two smiled and gently picked up the toddler, sitting her down on her lap. "Wanna talk about it?"_

_Korra hesitated, the gears in her little mind turning. "I'm not scared."_

_"I never said you were."_

_Korra looked up to meet her mother's cyan gaze before slowly nodding her head. "I didn't want you to think I was. I'm not scared of anything." A pause and then she nodded her head as if confirming it._

_"Then you, my dear, are a lot tougher than I am," Senna replied, running her hands through Korra's little mop of dark brown hair._

_Korra looked up at her mother in surprise. "You're scared, Momma?"_

_"Not at the moment," she stated. "How can I be when I'm here with my brave little girl?" Korra beamed up at her proudly, her trademark smirk on her face. Her mother smiled back and kissed her forehead tenderly and the little one snuggled against her mother's chest. The rest of the night Senna and Korra slept in the little bed, Senna's arms wrapped protectively around her baby's smaller frame._

*** Now her baby was back home but the conditions were not as sweet. She felt an unfamiliar anger light itself in her stomach as she observed the fading bruises and closing cuts that decorated every inch of visible skin. Korra's bones had needed to be reset, like the one in her arm and leg. Her back had proved to be in worse shape, the disk still slightly out of place.

Hearing her daughter's screams and seeing the pain contort her face as they works had nearly broken Senna's heart. She had wanted to leave, to get as far away as possible. But she'd stayed. Her child had needed her. And that had been what kept her there. She rubbed her face and her hands came away wet.

Her anger subsided and was slowly replaced with guilt. Her baby...her little girl... How could she have let this happen to her? Where had she been while her Korra was in the city, risking her life against a madman and his revolution? She should have been there! For Spirit's sake, her little girl had almost died...three times!

The mother's shoulders started to shake as tears streamed freely down her face. She brought her daughter's hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back. "Please," she whispered pleadingly. "We waited everyday for you to come home. We worried about you all the time. We should've come to visit you, we should have been there."

She clasped the girl's hand between her own and brought it back to her lips, holding it there. "Please...just wake up soon. We love you so much."

*** Most of the other occupants were in the living room, fast asleep. Bolin was snoring as he laid sprawled out on the floor, causing Asami to cover her head with a pillow as she curled up on the couch. The pillow was mainly to block out the Earthbender's snores but it wasn't much help. Mako was asleep in one of the two chairs, sleep having finally caught up with him. Tenzin sat in the chair opposite him, wide awake as he waited for any news. His thoughts spinning.

Three White Lotus approached and Tenzin was immediately on his feet. "Any news on Korra?"

The leader, a short little man, shook his head. "Still unresponsive." The Airbender sighed and nodded in understanding. "We will give her another day, and then we will begin our search," he continued.

Tenzin raised a brow at this. "Your search?" His stomach dropped as an idea of what they were getting at entered his mind. Mako and the others were beginning to come back to life, waking up from their various states of drowsiness.

"We hope that Avatar Korra will recover from this, we really do. But..." the woman of the group trailed off, unsure how to finish. The short one picked up where she left off.

"But we will travel to the Earth Kingdom to begin our search for her successor."

The room grew deathly quiet. Each member of Team Avatar stared at the three guardians, a mixture of shock, anger and disbelief on their faces. They looked like they'd been slapped. Mako's fists clenched at his side as he stood up from the chair. "How dare you!" he hissed. "Korra isn't even dead and you want to look for the next Avatar?"

"It is simply a precaution," the tallest man said. "Avatar Aang entrusted us to make sure his successors were kept safe."

"You couldn't even keep Korra safe," Asami pointed out, distaste thinly veiled in her voice. She was furious, as were the rest of Team Avatar. Did these people seriously have that little faith in the Waterbender? It sickened her to see them act as if this was nothing more than a business deal. And believe you, me, Asami had seen enough of those to know what they looked like.

It was at this moment when Tonraq entered the room, a curious brow raised as he took in the scene before him. "What's going on?"

"These people want to start looking for the next Avatar," Bolin informed him, his eyes narrowed at the White Lotus elders.

Tonraq's eyes widened and he staggered backwards slightly, as if he'd been pushed. His voice came out in a whisper. "Is she...Is Korra...?" He couldn't even finish.

Tenzin shook his head at the Waterbender. "No. She's still asleep." Tonraq visibly looked relieved before his eyes locked onto the elders. A fire, similar to his daughter's, burned in his eyes and the White Lotus had to force themselves to appear unafraid.

"I want you people out of here in the next three seconds and Spirits help me if you're not..." he growled, letting the threat hang in the air. Fear flashed in the elders' eyes but they hesitated.

"We meant no disrespect," the short one replied. "But the chances of her pulling through are-"

"But there is still a chance! Now get out of here! Now!" The White Lotus looked appalled but left with a respectfully curt bow. Tonraq watched them leave and released a heavy sigh, his demeanor changing from threatening to tired in no time. "There's still a chance..." he whispered, almost as if to reassure himself.

*** Sleep wouldn't come. Her eyes would droop but she couldn't bring herself to let them shut. It was slightly ridiculous but Senna didn't think she could sleep even if she wanted to. Her nerves were all twisted into a ball, waiting for her daughter to awaken, the guilt from earlier still bubbling in her stomach.

Over the years, Senna had allowed herself to wonder about what might have happened if her daughter hadn't been chosen to be the Avatar. She had imagined getting to hold her baby girl in her arms every day, seeing the progress she made with her Bending, if in fact she had still been born a Bender. The Waterbender had imagined waking up in the middle of the night to chase away Korra's nightmares, and taking care of her when she was sick or hurt. Watching her grow up...

But that was the sad part, wasn't it? She could only_ imagine_ those things. Thanks to the White Lotus, she and her husband had played a very small part in Korra's life. And that only made Senna feel even worse. She wished they could've done more.

Strong arms wrapped around her from behind and she turned her head to see her husband. "Hey."

"Hey."

A slight pause. "You need to get some sleep."

"I can't leave her."

"We're not," he reassured gently. "We'll be right in that bed right there," he added, gesturing to the adjacent bed next to Korra's.

"I know."

"She wouldn't want you doing this to herself," he reasoned.

"What do either of us really know about our daughter, Tonraq?" It was no more than a whisper but he could hear the regret and heartbreak that made it through the cracks in her voice. Their family had been separated for thirteen long years. Sure they had occasionally been allowed to visit the girl but the White Lotus had made sure their visits had been limited.

After a long silent moment, Tonraq said, "She knows we love her."

"Does she?"

"We told her we loved her every chance we got. We told her how much she means to us." Senna looked up into his warm cobalt blue eyes and smiled slightly. He pecked her forehead and picked her up, carrying her bridal style over to the other bed. The smaller Waterbender didn't fight him, her eyes closing as soon as her head hit the pillow.

It only seemed like five minutes had gone by before she heard a low groan. Senna sat up immediately and her eyes zeroed in on her daughter's stirring form. Korra's eyes fluttered open groggily and she allowed a big yawn to come. The Avatar made a move to sit up but a hand on her arm stopped her. The girl looked over and saw her mother, who was smiling at her as she sat back down in the chair.

"Mom?" Her voice was dry and horse from disuse, causing her to clear her throat. She tried to sit up again and before Senna could stop her she let out a sharp cry and fell back onto the bed with a hiss.

"Shh...Korra, try not to move, sweetie," she soothed. Korra took a deep breath and nodded her head in understanding. Tonraq made his way over to his two girls, sending his daughter a warm and relieved smile.

"Good to see you're awake kiddo," he said.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost a week," her father answered. His conversation with the White Lotus elders went through his mind and he had to force himself not to show his anger. The next time he saw them, he'd throttle them for doubting his kid.

Korra nodded again and then laughed, still sounding tired. "I really did a number on myself this time, didn't I?"

Her parents nodded slightly. "You certainly did," her mother stated absently, her mind flashing to when she'd first seen the full extent of what Amon had done to the youngest Waterbender. Korra must have seen the look in their eyes.

"You okay?"

"We should be asking you that?"

Korra's brow furrowed. "Mom. Dad. What's wrong?"

Senna held back a sob, avoiding her daughter's gaze. Tonraq rubbed her shoulder, soothingly. He wouldn't meet Korra's gaze either. The frown on the Avatar's face deepened. She made another move to sit up but Tonraq's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"No," he commanded gently.

Korra sighed but relented. She could tell that now was not the time for her to protest. Her mother was on the verge of a break down as it was. "What's wrong?" she asked once more.

There was a moment of silence and then with a small shudder, Senna spoke. "We're sorry." Her voice was small.

The youngest Waterbender raised her brow, confused. "You're sorry?" she asked. "For what?"

Tonraq shared a look with his wife. "We haven't exactly been the best parents," he said sadly. "We've failed so many times."

"No." The firmness in Korra's voice startled them, making them look at her with wide eyes. "You guys were - are - great parents. You've supported me, loved me...and I know there were times when I made that hard." She smiled slightly. "But I love you guys...so much. And I wouldn't trade our relationship for anything."

The master of the elements watched as tears brimmed her mother's eyes before she placed her face in her hands, small hiccups escaping her. Tonraq simply smiled, still holding his wife close to himself as she sat in the chair. With great difficulty, Korra managed to slide over closer to the pair and put her hand on her mother's.

"Don't cry," she whispered.

"I was so scared," Senna admitted. "I was terrified that you wouldn't wake up. The thought of never getting to tell you how much we love you..." She paused. "We wish we could've been there to protect you."

Korra shook her head, thinking back to her little conversation with Aang in the Spirit World. She thought about the memory of the White Lotus coming and taking her from her parents. She'd seen what having to give her up had done to them and she understood. "No one could've protected me," she said finally. "It was my decision and mine alone. It was _never_ your fault." She hoped they heard the meaning behind her words. She hoped that they realized that she didn't blame them for how her life had turned out and that not all of it was bad.

Korra rubbed her thumb over the top of her mother's hand, noticing the difference between her own calloused digit and her mother's smooth skin. She suddenly smiled. "Besides, I thought you said you'd never be scared when I was around."

The woman froze and her eyes bore into Korra's. She...She remembered that night? Her baby girl remembered! "You...You-"

"I never forgot."

This admission caused a watery smile to spread across Senna's face and some of the guilt she was feeling seeped out of her. Tonraq smiled at his girls and caressed the teens cheek, letting her lean into his touch. The Avatar suddenly released a mighty yawn and both of them chuckled.

"Mom. Dad," she muttered, her eyes closing.

"Hmm?"

"Can you guys sleep with me? Like you did when I was little?"

Both parents smiled and nodded, climbing onto the bed beside their daughter, mindful of her injuries. Tonraq was on her left while Senna was on the right, Korra right in the middle. She'd never felt more at home, more loved. Both father and daughter were out like a light, in only a few minutes their light snores could be heard. Senna lay awake for awhile longer, letting her fingers run through her daughter's hair. This caused the girl to smile contently in her sleep and snuggle up closer to her mother.

Senna smiled back before closing her eyes and allowing sleep to claim her. Her family was back together. That's all she'd ever wanted.

*** Later that night, Katara walked into the room to check on the Avatar and she couldn't help but smile at the scene that greeted her. The family of three lay asleep, an air of content-ness and completeness that surrounded them. She walked over and brushed her wrinkled hand against Korra's cheek, pushing the hair out of her face. The touch caused Korra to groggily open her eyes and look up at her former master.

"Katara?" she lethargically muttered, making a move to sit up but the master motioned for her to stay down.

"Shh, Korra," the elder soothed. "Go back to sleep."

The young Avatar didn't need to be told twice and was back asleep as soon as the words left the elder's mouth. Quietly, Katara exited the room, smiling as she did so. She shut the door and turned to be met by Tenzin and the other occupants. "Mother, is Korra alright?" the Airbender asked, his voice sounded tired and weary.

"She's going to be just fine," Katara answered, smiling at the group.

"Is she awake?" Mako asked.

"She did awaken." Team Avatar looked relieved to hear this, as did Tenzin. "But now she and her parents are asleep."

"When can we see her?" Asami inquired, the rest of the group nodding their heads in agreement. All were wondering the same thing.

"Most likely you will have to wait till tomorrow," the Waterbender replied. "And you'll have to go in one at a time so you don't overwhelm her," she added sternly.

They nodded in understanding. Bolin couldn't help but let a smirk spread across his face. "Wait till the White Lotus find out," he said smugly, barely containing his excitement.

The elder master raised a brow at this. What was the Earthbender talking about? "What?"

"Well," Tenzin began carefully. He knew exactly how his mother was going to react to this news. "The elders had informed me that they would give Korra another day before they'd start their search for the next Avatar."

_***** And then Katara killed all the White Lotus and they all lived happily ever after... If only right? I believe some closure needed to be extended for this little family. I mean, come on! The parents were barely even in the season finale...they didnt even get a line! What kind of crap was that! So this just needed to be done!_

_As always, reviews are appreciated._

_We out! Peace!_


	22. Closure

Early the next morning the three White Lotus elders arrived once again. Katara had been waiting for them, taking a seat on a chair next to the door that led to Korra's room. After Tenzin had explained the situation she had ushered everyone out to different rooms, saying that she would be having a word or two with the elders. The Airbender had slightly winced at that, knowing better than anyone that this could not end well.

"Good morning, Master Katara," the shortest of them greeted with a nod.

The elder Waterbender gave him a sharp nod in return. "My son informed me about your decision to...look for the next Avatar," she began, her voice even and calm, but there was a storm brewing in those old cyan eyes.

"Yes," the woman replied. "I'm afraid her father might have taken our actions the wrong way. The world needs an Avatar."

"Of course."

The elders looked relieved that the woman could see their point of view. They had feared that the woman would react as irrationally as her father and friends had. "Well then, with that being said, we will head out," the third and tallest member added as they made toward the door.

"And what makes you think your search is necessary?" Katara asked, her voice having gone slightly icy.

"Well, we assumed-"

"You assume too much," the old woman replied, taking a step forward. "You assumed that Korra, my pupil and a girl I have grown to love as one of my own would not survive."

"No, we-"

"Then what did you assume exactly?" she asked, brow raised accusingly.

The three shared an uncertain look with each other before the shortest gathered enough courage to continue. "Master Katara," he started slowly, cautiously. "We knew Avatar Korra would pull though. This was simply-"

"A precaution?" she inquired. "Is that what you were going to say?" Her calm demeanor was slipping as the conversation continued. These three had some serious nerve...or severe lack of common sense.

"Yes," the woman of the group answered, somewhat hesitantly. But Katara could see the relief reappearing on their faces.

The war hero narrowed her eyes. "Then you do not know a thing about Korra."

"Our search for the next Avatar was just to make sure we would be able to keep him or her safe-"

"While they mastered the elements." All four turned to see Senna standing at the end of the hallway, a fierceness in her eyes as she glared at the three elders. The ice in her voice made the elders wince. She could remember that day long ago when the White Lotus had told her they were going to take her daughter away to train her. Those had been their exact words.

"How dare you! My little girl isn't even dead yet and you wanted to start searching for her replacement!" she continued, her voice a fierce growl. "You took her from me. You took my baby away when she was only four years old, isolated her from civilization and then when she saves the city, and possibly the world, you repay her by looking for the next Avatar when she isn't even six feet under?"

"We needed to keep them safe-"

"Safe?" Senna's voice was full of disgust. "You ruined her life, our life. You didn't even give us a chance to really be a family." She didn't think she could ever forgive them for that. Her eyes met the leaders and the next time she spoke it was in a deadly calm. "If you're not out of here in the next thirty seconds, I assure you that finding the next Avatar will no longer be your concern."

Katara watched from the sidelines quietly, letting the mother vent. She had never seen Senna so visibly enraged. She had known what the separation from Korra had done to the younger woman but she was finally seeing the full extent of her pain. She turned her gaze to the White Lotus and watched as the cowards did as they were told, throwing a quick apology their way before leaving the two woman alone in the hall.

Once they were gone, Katara walked over and placed a withered hand on the woman's shoulder, feeling her relax slightly. Senna looked over at the elder and gave her a small smile. "Thank you, for standing up for my daughter," she said quietly.

Katara nodded her head, a small smile of her own on her face. "I would do anything for that girl, Senna." The younger Waterbender couldn't help but be thankful for Katara being there for her daughter for the last thirteen years. She could see that the elder truly cared for the young Avatar…no…she truly cared for Korra. That's all she'd ever wanted for her daughter.

*** Korra had never been a morning person. Anyone who knew anything about her at all could tell you that. The morning was evil. But after having slept for almost six days straight, the Avatar didn't mind when she was awakened by the opening of the sliding door. She made an unintelligible noise and inclined her head toward the sound, noticing her parents must have already gotten up. Standing in the doorway, was Asami. The Avatar smiled tiredly.

"Hey."

She returned the smile. "Hey, yourself. Did I wake you?"

"No...Not really. When you've slept as long as I have you're sort of glad when you wake up." She saw something flicker across the socialite's face at this but it was gone so quick she couldn't pin it. She pretended not to notice as the heiress took a seat next to the bed, and Korra managed to push herself up a little further against the pillows. "So what brings you to my side of the iceberg?" she asked, a crooked grin on her face.

Asami chuckled a little at that, shaking her head at the younger girl's sense of humor. "We were all extremely worried about you. So when we heard you were awake we immediately wanted to come see you. But Katara...well she made it very clear that we could only talk to you one at a time."

Korra nodded her head and could help but laugh a little. That sounded like her old master. "How's everyone?" she asked.

"Bolin is really excited to be able to see you. Tenzin and his family looked relieved you finally woke up and Mako," the Nonbender began, a small smiled spreading across her face. "Well, let's just say I'm surprised he didn't burn down the entire compound. He was going out of his mind."

Korra blinked at this before giving one of her deep bellied laughs until she felt pain on her sides and back. She closed her eyes and ground her teeth together.

"Take it easy," Asami eased.

"This is so annoying," the Waterbender muttered. "I can't even move." The heiress flinched at this, causing Korra to look at her with confusion. "What's wrong?"

Asami shook her head. "I was remembering my dad."

"Oh," the Avatar replied. "How is he?"

"Trial is going to be next week. General Iroh said he'd put in a good word for him, since he helped us escape and all."

"He did?"

The heiress nodded. "My father, he-he told me what they did to you," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, Korra. If I hadn't gone through with your request you wouldn't have been hurt and so close to…"

Korra shook her head. "I'm fine, aren't I?" she countered. "Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. I never really got to thank you for keeping your promise."

"You shouldn't be thanking me," Asami replied, slightly angry. "You almost died, Korra!"

"But I didn't."

"You were so close-"

"But I didn't," the Avatar repeated firmly. "I decided to go through this. It was my decision. I had to fight Amon one day or another. So stop blaming yourself because it wasn't your fault. I would rather be in this position or worse than seeing any of you in my place."

The heiress sighed heavily. "You really are the most unselfish person ever," she muttered. The Waterbender playfully rolled her eyes. "Korra, there's something else I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Mako and I broke up."

Her eyes widened a little at this. "What? Why?" she practically yelled.

"Perhaps he should be the one to tell you," Asami replied, making a move to get up.

"Hey!" Korra began. "You can't just tell me that and leave me hanging like this!" Her lower lip stuck out in its classic pout.

The Nonbender laughed while shaking her head. "Consider us even," she answered with a smile.

Korra huffed and crossed her arms. Asami laughed at her childish attitude, causing the Avatar to do the same. "Fine," she muttered. "Send the next one in. Oh and Asami?" The older girl turned at the door, looking back over at the Waterbender. Korra rubbed the back of her neck nervously, carefully trying to string her words together. "You know I wasn't trying to...I mean..." The Avatar had never been good at delicate situations like this.

Asami simply smiled slightly before nodding her head in understanding. "I know you didn't try to steal him, Korra. It's just one of those things." The brunette looked relieved at the green eyed girl's words and nodded back. And with that, Asami left the Avatar alone in the room.

*** When the Sato heiress came out from the young Avatars room, the Earthbender immediately jumped from his seat and ran inside, not even giving his older brother the slightest chance of going next. Once inside he smiled softly at his friend who was propped up on a couple of pillows. She returned the smile and he quickly made his way to her.

"Hey Bo-"

"Korra! It's so good to see you!" he enthusiastically yelled, pulling her into a hug.

"Ow! Careful Bo!" the Waterbender cried when he put pressure on her wounds. Her teammate quickly apologized and gently lay her back down. "You're excited to see me," she noted with a slight chuckle.

The Earthbender rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before nodding and taking a seat next to his friend. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're ok," he said. "I mean, I knew you were going to make it, we all did, but you gave us quite the scare."

Korra nodded. "So I hear," she replied. "I'm sorry you guys were so worried. I was just…tired, I guess. I didn't want to wake up."

Bolin laughed at this, remembering how much his teammate hated mornings. She would always complain about them at practice. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she admitted with a laugh. "And sore too. It feels like every bone in my body was broken or something."

"Well, according to Katara that was almost the case," Bolin said. "The White Lotus were being to start their search already seeing how beat up you-"

"Wait, what?" the Avatar stopped the younger brother, sitting up a little straighter.

The Earthbender blinked at this before realizing he probably shouldn't have mentioned that. He smiled nervously but it was already too late. Korra wanted to know exactly what the White Lotus trio had planned while she was out.

"Well, you see," the teen continued, putting his hands together and avoiding his friend's stare. "The White Lotus thought you wouldn't make it when you didn't wake up right away. I mean, the damage was pretty bad and they had decided to search for the next Avatar."

"Why those," Korra muttered angrily. She tried getting up from the bed, determined to teach those old good-for-nothing-so-called-protectors-of-the-Avatar a lesson until she felt pain all over her body. The Avatar ground her teeth together before giving up completely; thinking that it was probably not in her best interest to move too much just let.

"Relax, Korra," Bolin told her. "You should have seen Katara and your parents. Your mom and dad gave those three the scare of their lives! Mako did too. I swear, I thought all four of them were going to gang up on them."

A small smile appeared on the Waterbender's face. "Really?"

Bolin nodded. "Yeah, I mean Katara kept her cool and all but your mom…she gave me the chills! Not to mention your dad. It looked like he was going to snap somebody's neck! Mako himself only controlled himself because of Tenzin, or else I'm pretty sure he would have branded them."

Korra chuckled at this, imagining her surrogate mother and parents scaring off the White Lotus. She never recalled seeing or hearing of her mother being angry. Her father was a large man, and a bit intimidating but he had always been gentle. It surprised her to hear her friend talk about them like polar bear parents protecting their cub.

What surprised her the most though was the reaction her Firebending teammate had. She remembered the conversation she had with Aang and absently shook her head. The old monk had been right.

"Wait till I get better," she said smugly. "Then they'll know they messed with the wrong Avatar. I can whoop their butt four different ways now!"

Bolin smiled at this. His brother had told them about what had happened at the rally and about Korra Airbending before going into the Avatar State. Needless to say, he was happy for his friend. "I'd pay money to see that," he told her, causing the girl to smirk.

*** The Firebender waited patiently in the living room, watching as his ex girlfriend and younger brother took turns visiting the still recovering Avatar. He tried to distract himself by looking around with little success, wondering if he had made the right decision about letting everyone go in before him. After silently arguing with himself he concluded that he had since he had some…things to clear up with his Waterbending teammate.

After what seemed like a long time, Bolin came out of the room and gave him a smile. Mako quickly stood up and rushed over to him.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's fine, Mako," the Earthbender reassured. "She's waiting for you."

The older brother gave him a sharp nod before going inside. However he felt his heart sink when he took in the sight. The young Avatar was on her side, facing the opposite wall. He slowly made his way to her and sighed when he noticed she was asleep. He silently cursed, thinking it had been a bad idea to let everyone go before him. They had probably all worn her out.

He looked at how the teen slept peacefully, as if she hadn't suffered one bit in the past two weeks or so. Gently, he removed a few strands of hair that fell onto her face, caressing her cheek. He had a lot of explaining to do and for a moment he was glad she was asleep, since she would be well rested when they talked.

Later her parents walked in to check up on her with Katara. The old master noted that she was doing well, and would recover at a slow pace, but would recover completely nonetheless. It would take her a couple more days before she would be up and about, though she warned she wouldn't be allowed to strain herself.

Finally, early the next day she began to stir and the Firebender quickly awakened; ready to call Katara if she was in any sort of pain. She groaned as she rolled onto her back, hissing when she moved too quickly. He saw her clutch the sheets around her and placed his hand over hers.

"Hey, take it easy," he told her gently.

The young Avatar turned her attention to her teammate and smiled before yawning. He chuckled at that and once again brushed her hair away from her face.

"Hey," she greeted sleepily. "Haven't seen you in awhile."

Mako chuckled again. "I know. I waited for everyone to come and see you first," he admitted.

Korra frowned at this. "Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

The Firebender rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing where to start. While he had waited for her to wake up he had rehearsed what he was going to tell her. But now that she was in front of him, his mind went completely blank.

"Bolin told me about what the While Lotus were planning to do," Korra began when her friend didn't speak. "And how you stood up to them. Thank you."

Mako's hands turned into fists at the reminder. He had wanted to burn the elders to a crisp for having such little faith in his Korra. If it hadn't been for the old Airbender, he might have done just that.

"I was just doing what anyone would have done for their friend."

The Avatar's face saddened at the word 'friend'. Somehow she had hoped that after the recent chain of events, and how close they had gotten, his feelings towards her might have changed. The Fire Ferret's captain must have seen this in her face because after a short while he spoke again.

"Korra, the reason I waited for everyone to come in to see you before me is that I was trying to get my thoughts together," Mako began. The Waterbender turned to look at him, giving her undivided attention. "After everything that happened, you being taken by Amon…I was losing my mind. And that made me realize that the feelings I have towards you are more than that of a friend."

The brunette blinked at this, waiting for him to continue. Mako took her hand in his before continuing. "What I'm trying to say is that…I love you, Korra. And I've been such an idiot for not telling you before. I let things go by and I know I hurt you and Asami, and I'm so sorry. I never meant for things to get out of hand."

By this point, Korra's mouth was slightly agape. She had waited so long to hear him say those three words and now that he had she had no idea how to react. The Firebender looked at her nervously, not knowing whether to say something or wait for her to speak. When he realized she wasn't going to say anything he lowered his gaze, thinking perhaps his revelation had been too late.

"Mako," she finally said.

He looked up and she grabbed him by the scarf pulling him towards her. Their lips crashed together and though at first he was surprised he quickly mimicked her actions. The Firebender chuckled at the girl's impulsiveness.

"Always have to be the one to initiate stuff, huh?" he teased. The Avatar grumbled loudly and he simply gave her another kiss.

"I love you too," Korra admitted when he pulled back again.

Mako smiled and sat on the bed next to her, holding her hand. The Waterbender grinned at this, scooting closer to her Firebender. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head causing her to sigh contentedly.

"So does this mean…?" she said.

He nodded. "I'm yours and you're mine." Korra could live with that.

******* _And there you go. Closure for almost everyone. Tenzin will be in the next chapt…maybe another family moment or something. Idk right now. No real plan. But make sure you thank Maila for her dedication to this story. Without her you'd still be waiting. And be sure to check out her stories…theyre incredible._

_We out! Peace!_


End file.
